


C'era una volta in un incubo

by Fall11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 52,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sarà come se il vostro subconscio prendesse vita dando forma a una realtà parallela: ogni notte sognerete di una vita diversa da questa – sempre la stessa, come se fosse un mondo alternativo a quello in cui vivete – fino a quando non saprete più distinguere la realtà dal sogno, o fino a farvi credere di dover scegliere in modo estremo quale delle due vite vivere»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte Prima

**Author's Note:**

> **Avvertimenti vari per chi vorrà avventurarsi fra queste righe:** Derek-centric; Sterek con slow build; post season 3A (e in linea con i fatti canonici successi fino alla 3x12); presenza di Derek/AltriPersonaggi e Stiles/AltriPersonaggi prima di arrivare al cosiddetto endgame; episodi di infedeltà clamorosa da parte di Derek (non nei riguardi di Stiles), lo dico prima perché ad alcuni l’infedeltà in generale non piace; la cosa particolare di questa fanfiction è che si tratta di un’AU dentro una storia che segue il canon, in quanto i protagonisti principali per via di una maledizione sognano una vita alternativa alla propria, quindi ne viene che troverete anche un umano!Derek e un intero mondo senza licantropi e senza del sovrannaturale in generale + qualche personaggio ancora vivo.
> 
> Ho cominciato a plottare questa fanfiction prima della notizia ufficiale sulla perdita dello status di alpha da parte dei gemelli, quindi qui troverete sia Aiden che Ethan ancora degli alpha – ho lasciato tutto com’era per questione pratiche e per puro piacere di fanwriter.
> 
> Buona lettura!

  
  


"Why don't we share our solitude?

Nothing is pure anymore but solitude

It's hard to make sense

Feels as if I'm sensing you

Through a lens

If someone else comes

I'll just sit here listening to the drums"

_Comforting Sounds_ – Mew [@ ](http://youtu.be/2wSU4adAbSc)YouTube

  


Erano passati quasi undici mesi da quando era tornato a Beacon Hills con Cora, e Derek non sapeva ancora dire se ciò fosse stato un bene o un male.

_«È una maledizione»._

_«E che vuol dire?»_

_«È qualcosa di diverso e di più forte di un incantesimo, non…»_

_«So cos’è una maledizione! Vai dritto al punto e dicci cosa cazzo ci succederà!»_

_«Sarà come se il vostro subconscio prendesse vita dando forma a una realtà parallela: ogni notte sognerete di una vita diversa da questa – sempre la stessa, come se fosse un mondo alternativo a quello in cui vivete – fino a quando non saprete più distinguere la realtà dal sogno, o fino a farvi credere di dover scegliere in modo estremo quale delle due vite vivere»_.

Derek non sapeva, non sapeva davvero più quale delle sue due vite fosse una maledizione da accettare, perché in nessuna delle due aveva ciò che voleva.

«Non so come devo sentirmi» gli aveva confessato Stiles qualche mese prima, seduto sul pavimento del vecchio appartamento che Derek e Cora avevano acquistato. « _Qui_ dovrei essere felice perché mio padre è vivo e dovrei anche ritenermi fortunato a non aver mai perso una sorella? E _lì_ invece dovrei essere contento perché anche se mio padre e mia sorella sono morti almeno mia madre è ancora viva?»

E poi c’era lo Stiles dell’altra vita, quello che Derek definiva " _l’altro_ Stiles", quello che era trentenne e che una notte, seduto sulle scale antincendio fuori dal suo appartamento, con una bottiglia di birra in mano gli aveva detto «Non so perché, ma alle volte mi sento come se mi mancasse _tutto_ , e non ho neanche idea di cosa sia di preciso questa sorta di _tutto_ generico! E lo so che ogni tanto ti senti anche tu così, te lo leggo in faccia… Io… Abbiamo già perso tutto quello che potevamo perdere, abbiamo alle nostre spalle dei lutti, un divorzio a testa e un lavoro che sembra essere diventato una routine noiosa: cosa abbiamo ancora da perdere? Perché alle volte ho la sensazione che mi manchi ancora qualcosa e che quando capirò finalmente di cosa si tratta sarà troppo tardi e l’avrò già persa?»

Derek non aveva avuto il coraggio di rispondere a quella domanda, perché tanto lo sapevano bene entrambi che in quel momento si stavano prendendo in giro a vicenda, lo sapevano già cos’era ciò che avevano perso: l’occasione di stare insieme.

Il tempo era volato via, gli anni erano sfuggiti dalle loro dita ferendoli in modo inaspettato con dei tagli come se fossero fogli di carta nuova e rigida, e la codardia aveva fatto tutto il resto.

Derek ricordava ancora _l’altro_ Stiles il giorno del proprio diploma, quando ancora giovane e con negli occhi la malinconia di chi sa che _quello_ è un addio l’aveva salutato provando in tutti i modi a strappargli una confessione.

Ricordava anche _l’altro_ Stiles di qualche anno dopo, quello che ubriaco aveva bussato alla porta di Derek che era appena rientrato dal proprio addio al celibato. «E quando domani sarai all’altare a portare avanti la tua farsa» gli aveva sibilato Stiles all’orecchio, mentre facevano sesso in modo osceno, rabbioso e violento, «ricordati di me e di cos’abbiamo fatto stanotte».

Derek quel particolare non l’aveva mai dimenticato, neanche quando sua moglie gli aveva urlato in faccia che non si sarebbe arresa e che il loro matrimonio non poteva finire così. Non l’aveva dimenticato neppure mentre faceva le valigie per andare via di casa, né quando aveva firmato i documenti per il divorzio.

Quello che gli faceva più male, però, era il ricordo dell’ _altro_ Stiles sorridente durante il proprio matrimonio, perché _quella_ non era stata una farsa: Stiles e sua moglie _non erano_ profondamente _innamorati_ – erano coscienti di amarsi solo a modo proprio – ma insieme avrebbero potuto affrontare anche altri dieci, trenta, cinquant’anni di dispiaceri e dolori grazie al supporto incondizionato che l’uno dava all’altra, quindi avevano voluto _provarci_ ; avevano un rapporto solido, _volevano_ stare insieme e ci credevano, desideravano tenersi stretta la loro serenità.

E _l’altro_ Stiles era stato così felice il giorno del proprio matrimonio e i pochissimi presenti erano stati così commossi e contenti di vedere lui e sua moglie insieme che Derek avrebbe voluto urlare. Fino a quel giorno Derek non aveva mai immaginato che essere felice per una persona non potesse escludere di essere anche furente con essa, con se stessi e con il mondo intero.

«Non portarmelo via, ok?» gli aveva chiesto la moglie dell’ _altro_ Stiles qualche settimana prima del matrimonio, con un sorriso un po’ imbarazzato e tirato e gli occhi lucidi. «So che avete avuto dei trascorsi e che resterete sempre un po’ speciali l’uno per l’altro, ma non portarmelo via… perché io e lui ci stiamo provando davvero tanto a stare bene insieme».

Derek aveva dovuto darle ragione: non aveva alcun diritto di avanzare pretese sull’ _altro_ Stiles, soprattutto quando un paio di anni prima aveva calpestato in modo clamoroso tutto ciò che potevano essere insieme pur di avere un matrimonio normale, perché, _ehi_ , Derek all’epoca aveva avuto ventisei anni e un lavoro che gli piaceva e la sua fidanzata era una donna dolce e graziosa, quindi perché non coronare il tutto con una perfetta cerimonia e un anello al dito? Per farlo gli era bastato solo reprimere se stesso e ignorare in modo bastardo Stiles.

E poi _l’altro Stiles_ aveva divorziato, e anche se era stata una rottura consensuale la cosa aveva depresso sia i due ex coniugi sia tutti i loro amici, e Derek si era sentito un verme alla sola idea di approfittare della situazione per provare a riconquistarlo, anche perché tutto ciò che ormai lui e _l’altro_ Stiles potevano essere insieme era solo un cumulo di occasioni perse al sapore di cenere.

Non c’era niente di più triste che amare qualcuno per anni ed essere coscienti di non essersi mai incontrati nel tempo giusto e di aver perso ogni occasione utile.

E poi c’era l’altra vita, quella in cui Stiles andava ancora a scuola, aveva diciotto anni ed era un umano circondato da licantropi. Derek _stesso_ era un licantropo.

Era una vita così assurda e piena di pericoli che, a confronto a quella in cui tutti e due erano umani, Derek non sapeva se fosse migliore o peggiore, perché nell’altra non rischiavano di morire ogni giorno, però in questa almeno… in questa almeno…

E, _cazzo_ , Derek sapeva bene che la maledizione era stata scagliata nella vita in cui era un licantropo, lo ricordava in modo vivido, ma se fosse anche quello un costrutto del proprio subconscio? Forse la versione sovrannaturale della sua vita era un modo con cui la sua mente stanca cercava di sublimare le ansie e paure che aveva nella vita reale, perché in quella versione "magica" Stiles era ancora giovane e avrebbero potuto avere ancora un’occasione… O forse stava davvero impazzendo.

Cora e Peter avevano provato a dargli dei tranquillanti – e se Peter si era perfino impuntato nella ricerca di pozioni o infusi scaccia sogni la cosa doveva essere proprio grave – ma alla fine Derek non ce l’aveva più fatta ed era andato via di casa – o forse era meglio dire che era _scappato_ via di casa in auto.

E adesso non sapeva dove andare, non sapeva se per sfogarsi in modo masochistico fosse meglio correre per la riserva come un licantropo fino a perdere se stesso e la propria umanità – così gli Argent avrebbero dovuto abbatterlo e tutto sarebbe finito – o se fosse meglio correre in macchina come un umano, accelerando nella notte fino a non poter più frenare in tempo al primo ostacolo, fino a schiantarsi e morire.

Stava succedendo, doveva scegliere quale fra le due vite vivere, ma gli sembravano entrambe due incubi e sperava davvero che morire in una delle due almeno lo portasse a una soluzione.

Quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare fu quasi tentato di afferrarlo e buttarlo fuori dal finestrino, ma vedere il nome di Stiles sullo schermo lo fece desistere; imprecò fra i denti un paio di volte e poi rispose.

«Sto andando via» esordì, intuendo cosa Stiles volesse sapere.

«Derek, _dove sei_? Cora mi ha chiamato chiedendomi se tu fossi da me, dove…» si fermò. «Sei in macchina?»

«Sto lasciando Beacon Hills» rispose coinciso, e in fondo era vero, anche se non stava lasciando soltanto la città…

«Oh mio Dio, Derek, _fermati_! Accosta, ok?»

«Stiles…»

«Non credere che io non immagini cosa tu stia pensando di fare!» gli gridò rabbioso.

Derek esitò appena, poi l’accontentò e si fermò sul ciglio della strada. Fuori pioveva e il cielo scuro era illuminato ogni tanto da lampi che lo rendevano violaceo; l’acqua battente faceva sembrare l’abitacolo l’interno di una grancassa suonata con violenza. «Sono fermo» esalò, e tirò su col naso; sentì Stiles sospirare sollevato.

«Dio, Derek! Non puoi darla vinta alla maledizione e provare una soluzione così estrema!... Tu… devi pensare anche a Cora, ok? E, non avrei mai immaginato che un giorno avrei detto una cosa simile, ma pensa anche _a Peter_!»

«Credi davvero ancora che si tratti di una maledizione?» ribatté Derek, frustrato, arrabbiato e con la voce incrinata. «Tutto questo è reale, Stiles?»

«Ho delle teorie, va bene?» gli ritorse Stiles con tono più fermo e serio. «Ho delle _cose_ che mi ripeto sempre a voce alta in dei momenti simili per ritrovare la calma e ritornare alla _vera_ realtà. Ti va di ascoltarle?»

Derek sospirò – e si accorse che il proprio respiro era tremante – si passò una mano sulla fronte e poi si arrese. «Sono tutto orecchi» gli disse sarcastico.

«Prima di tutto, in questa vita – quella in cui tu sei un licantropo – _tutti_ sanno che siamo vittime di una maledizione e ricordano come noi perché e quando ci è stata scagliata» trasse un respiro profondo. «Poi. _Qui_ siamo _coscienti_ di essere stati _entrambi_ maledetti: in quale fottuto sogno due persone s’incontrano e si dicono di essere coscienti di stare sognando?»

«Potrebbe essere tutto un costrutto del nostro subconscio» insisté Derek.

«Stiamo facendo tutti e due lo stesso sogno, Derek! Da quasi un anno!» urlò disperato. «Sogniamo le stesse maledette cose, ognuno dal proprio punto di vista, e ciò non sarebbe possibile se non per via di una maledizione! In quella vita non siamo coscienti di stare sognando, in questa _sì_ : _questa_ è la nostra vera vita! _Questa_ è la realtà!»

«Stiles…»

«No, Derek, ascoltami, vediamo di parlarci in modo chiaro, vuoi?»

Derek stava odiando sentire la voce di Stiles tremare. «Ok» esalò.

«Quale delle due vite detesti di più? Perché lo scopo della maledizione è proprio questo: farci vedere che in qualsiasi modo fossero andate le cose, saremmo stati fottuti lo stesso e avremmo avuto una vita di merda. L’obiettivo è farci impazzire con l’idea di non avere una via di scampo dal fallimento. Quindi dimmi, qual è la peggiore delle due opzioni? Quale delle due vite ti fa più male?»

«Stiles, non…» Derek trattenne il fiato e sbatté la testa all’indietro contro il sedile della macchina, chiuse gli occhi. «Ci sono cose che qui mi mancano, ma ci sono altre che invece lì mi mancano» ammise con voce roca.

«Conosco la sensazione» lo rassicurò Stiles, «la provo anch’io. Lì alle volte mi manca Scott, ma certe volte qui mi manca Allison» confessò con una risata isterica. «E tu lo sai _perché_ mi manca Allison…»

Derek a occhi chiusi fece una smorfia e sbatté la mano sul volante, gli tornò in mente un’immagine dell’ _altro_ Stiles a ventisette anni, con indosso una camicia un po’ stropicciata, un gilet slacciato e una cravatta allentata, sorridente come non lo vedeva _da anni_.

« _Qui_ mi manca Laura» mormorò Derek, «ma _lì_ Peter non mi parla più da quando avevo sedici anni, e non hai idea di quanto questo mi faccia male, perché ogni volta che lui per caso mi guarda in faccia è come se mi pugnalasse per quello che ho fatto alla nostra famiglia. Mi manca Peter, perché anche se _qui_ ha ucciso Laura, mi ha perdonato, e questo è _pazzesco_ » sorrise amaro, «anche perché _io_ invece non ho mai perdonato _lui_ per Laura».

«Dimmi qualcosa di reale, Derek…»

«Di reale in quale delle due vite?»

«In entrambe».

Derek si guardò intorno inspirando a fondo e provando a mandar giù con forza il groppo che sentiva in gola, ma non ci riuscì e continuò a tacere.

«Derek?» lo richiamò Stiles piano.

«Non so cosa…» cercò di dire, ma non stentò a proseguire.

«Mi manchi» esalò Stiles, «in modo diverso, ma mi manchi in entrambe le vite» gli confessò con nel tono della voce un sorriso nervoso. «Ne potremmo parlare, Derek, _per favore_?»

Lui si passò una mano sul volto. «Questo potrebbe essere tutto un trucco di qualcuno per farci male, per farci credere di avere ancora una possibilità…»

«Una possibilità per cosa? Per essere felici? _Per stare insieme_?»

Derek lo stava sentendo piangere e quello non era affatto giusto. «Odio non incontrarti mai nel momento più appropriato delle nostre fottute vite. _Due_ fottute vite».

«Perché mai _adesso_ non può essere il momento più appropriato?» gli ribatté Stiles, esasperato e frustrato. «No, Derek, dimmelo, perché mai non _adesso_? Sono ancora una volta troppo giovane? Ancora una volta ti ricordo un’altra persona e non lo trovi giusto nei miei confronti? O forse perché pure stavolta ti ritieni troppo incasinato e sbagliato per me? _Dimmelo_!»

Derek sbatté di nuovo la mano sul volante, strinse le labbra e trattenne il fiato: sentiva un dolore inspiegabile, non capiva neanche bene cosa gli stesse facendo più male e da dove provenisse tutto quel dolore. «Stiles…»

«Derek, per favore…» lo supplicò. «Mi manchi. E tutto è così confuso e fottutamente incasinato… Ho paura di dormire la notte e non so come potrò mai continuare a vivere in questo modo, ma _ti prego_ … l’unica cosa di cui sono certo è che mi manchi».

Derek ricordò _l’altro_ Stiles al suo ultimo anno al college, di una sera in cui al telefono gli disse con un’ironia piena di malinconia e con un vago risentimento «Forse perché mi manchi», e Derek subito dopo aveva stretto nel pugno le chiavi della macchina perché sapeva che quella era l’occasione giusta per correre dall’ _altro_ Stiles e dirgli che gli mancava anche lui, che adesso che aveva divorziato era il momento giusto per provare _finalmente_ a stare insieme e smetterla di rincorrersi.

Non l’aveva fatto.

«Derek?» lo richiamò di nuovo Stiles, in ansia.

Lui inspirò a fondo. «Resta lì». Non gli diede il tempo di aggiungere altro, chiuse la chiamata e rimise in moto.

  


_Undici mesi prima._

  


Cora scambiava messaggi con Stiles.

Derek non sapeva chi dei due avesse chiesto all’altro il proprio numero per prima, né sapeva quando fosse successo, ma in cambio era certo del fatto che sua sorella e Stiles si parlassero regolarmente tramite messaggi, e per regolarmente intendeva che i due lo facessero abbastanza spesso da permettere a Cora, tramite esperienza diretta e accumulata, di interpretare l’umore di Stiles tramite il suo uso della punteggiatura.

Cora non gli aveva detto in modo esplicito di essere in contatto con Stiles – non pronunciava mai a voce alta il nome del ragazzo – né tantomeno Derek le aveva chiesto con chi scambiasse dei messaggi in modo così frequente: c’era arrivato per esclusione che si trattasse proprio di Stiles, anche perché non c’era voluto un genio per capirlo. Cora, nel poco tempo che a Beacon Hills avevano vissuto insieme dopo anni di separazione, non si era mai premurata di mettersi in contatto con persone del proprio passato né aveva accennato a delle conoscenze abbastanza importanti da avvisare ogni tanto di essere ancora viva; ora che finalmente aveva un proprio cellulare, invece, di colpo parlava spesso con qualcuno, di certo qualcuno di Beacon Hills.

E non Peter. Ovvio.

Le uniche persone con cui Cora aveva trascorso più tempo a Beacon Hills erano Isaac, Stiles e Lydia – Boyd era _morto_ , lui e Cora avevano condiviso l’ansia e la paura della prigionia nel caveau di una banca per tre mesi e alla fine anche lui l’aveva lasciata morendo come il resto della loro famiglia e del loro branco.

Isaac aveva messo in chiaro di non voler sapere più niente di Derek e degli Hale in generale – e Derek non se la sentiva di fargliene una colpa.

Cora tollerava e apprezzava il coraggio e una certa dose di sfacciataggine di Lydia, ma non era esattamente fra le sue persone preferite.

Stiles, d’altro canto… lui e Cora si erano appiccicati l’uno all’altra come se fossero fastidiose gomme da masticare sotto la suola di una scarpa: s’infastidivano a vicenda, però restavano _appiccicati_ – per entrambi era bizzarro e assurdo ammetterlo, però erano davvero _appiccicati_. Proprio come una gomma da masticare sotto la suola del proprio paio di scarpe preferite.

Ogni tanto Cora, dopo aver rimesso il proprio cellulare in tasca, informava Derek di qualcosa con tono secco e annoiato; per esempio, gli riferiva "Dice che va tutto bene come può andare bene solo a Beacon Hills", o "Non vuole dirmelo, ma penso siano MOLTO nei guai", o "Credo che stiano meglio. Adesso". Non diceva mai il nome di Stiles. Derek assentiva, rimetteva in moto e andavano via verso la prossima meta – una città a caso che Cora sceglieva dopo aver fissato la cartina stradale per un paio di secondi.

Nessuno di Beacon Hills aveva mai contattato Derek in quei primi lunghi mesi. Lui non ne era rimasto sorpreso.

Gli Hale non avevano più né un territorio da chiamare proprio come branco né una vera casa dove stare come un famiglia. Non erano più neanche un vero branco, erano tre omega sciolti con ognuno sulle spalle il peso di troppi segreti oscuri da non svelare – Derek aveva portato Kate a sterminare il proprio branco, Peter aveva ucciso sua nipote e… dov’era stata Cora finora? – non potevano neanche affermarsi dei beta perché i legami fra loro tre erano stati sfilacciati dal tempo, dalla distanza e dai propri errori. Non erano più niente e ora che non avevano più vecchie minacce a fiatare sul loro collo, Derek e Cora si erano sentiti in diritto di mandare al diavolo tutto e lasciare Beacon Hills, quella città che non aveva più niente da offrire loro e dove era impossibile coltivare nuovi ricordi senza imbattersi nella cenere di quelli precedenti.

Peter poteva anche starsene dove voleva, ma lui e Cora avevano voluto cercare un nuovo modo per essere un branco, o magari essere una nuova famiglia.

«Potremmo anche diventare una sorta di branco nomade» aveva ipotizzato Cora una volta, scrollando le spalle. «Anzi, adesso che siamo via, lontani da Beacon Hills e per i fatti nostri, possiamo essere tutto ciò che vogliamo… è proprio questo il punto della situazione, no?» aveva insinuato, rivolgendogli il primo sorriso complice carico di ironia _dopo anni_. Derek aveva sbuffato un sorriso a propria volta scuotendo la testa e aveva svoltato a destra per imboccare la strada verso San Francisco.

Potevano essere tutto ciò che volevano e potevano anche dimenticare per sempre il passato che li aveva resi amari, perennemente malinconici e irascibili com’erano. Potevano essere delle persone normali, gente senza un cognome conosciuto che i passanti mormorassero alle loro spalle con finta ed eccessiva pena spettegolando di tragedie familiari, incendi, piromani e strani omicidi. Potevano essere _Derek e Cora e stop_ e fermarsi per sempre in una città solo quando un giorno l’avessero voluto davvero.

O almeno questo era ciò che si erano detti a vicenda per quasi quattro mesi, mettendo da parte perché mai Cora ci tenesse a restare in contatto con Stiles e perché mai Derek non le dicesse che non gli interessava sapere cosa le riferisse Stiles. Poi, Stiles aveva smesso di colpo di scrivere a Cora.

Una sera, Cora uscì dal bagno della loro stanza in motel con i capelli ancora bagnati dalla doccia; controllò in modo secco e nervoso il proprio cellulare e poi sbottò atona «Questo è il terzo giorno consecutivo. Qualcosa non va».

Derek esitò appena, prima di replicare. «Chiamo Scott?»

«Stiles non mi ha detto che stava succedendo qualcosa di grosso» specificò Cora, «ma non sono stupida: l’ho capito che negli ultimi tempi era troppo agitato… Ho pure provato a chiamarlo stamattina, ma senza alcun risultato: ho trovato spento o irrangiungibile».

«Prima di questo» le chiese cauto, «per quanto tempo ti ha dato l’impressione che ti stesse nascondendo qualcosa?»

«Da circa poco più di una settimana».

Derek inspirò a fondo e scorse l’elenco dei propri pochissimi contatti telefonici. Stranamente il nome "Scott McCall" suonò nella sua mente come un’accusa. Inoltrò la chiamata e portò il cellulare all’orecchio, lui e sua sorella si fissarono negli occhi. E aggrottarono la fronte nello stesso momento quando sentirono che il cellulare di Scott era _staccato_. Come quello di Stiles.

«Rispondere alle chiamate non è il forte di Scott» commentò Derek, perplesso, «ma avere il cellulare staccato non è da lui…»

«Deaton» propose Cora. «Chiamiamo Deaton». Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, ma lei scosse la testa. «Preferisci Peter, per caso?» insisté sicura.

«No» rispose asciutto, cercando subito il numero da chiamare.

Derek lasciò squillare il telefono della clinica veterinaria fino a quando la chiamata staccò da sola, poi, sentendosi gelare il sangue, provò anche il numero personale di Deaton.

_Staccato_.

Cora era impietrita. «Questo non è normale».

Derek strinse i denti e si arrese a cedere a l’ultima risorsa: chiamò Peter.

_Staccato_.

«Cosa diavolo…» mormorò Cora; Derek la osservò alzarsi velocemente da letto e prendere il computer portatile che qualche mese prima avevano comprato insieme. Cora tornò sul letto e l’avviò, Derek si sedette al suo fianco.

Lei su internet cercò subito notizie di possibili misteriose scomparse a Beacon County o dintorni, ma non trovò niente di rilevante.

«Forse» azzardò Derek, «sono scomparsi soltanto loro e gli altri li stanno coprendo per non fare interessare degli estranei a delle faccende sovrannaturali». Era inutile ormai non dar voce a quella ipotesi: troppe coincidenze, qualcuno doveva averli presi, _rapiti_ – pensare che fossero morti era da escludere, non era un pensiero da formulare, perché troppo soffocante e carico di panico.

Cora sorrise sarcastica. «Questo non è affatto confortante».

«Che facciamo?» ribatté Derek.

Lei inspirò a fondo, come per rilassarsi un po’ e mettere ordine fra i propri pensieri. «Aspettiamo. Ma solo per altre dodici ore» sentenziò sicura.

Derek assentì. Ed era chiaro che se dopo quel tempo prestabilito riprovando a cercare Stiles, Scott, Deaton e Peter non avessero avuto alcuna risposta sarebbero tornati a Beacon Hills.

  


Non ebbero modo di aspettare la fine del tempo prestabilito da Cora, perché un paio di ore dopo, alle tre di notte, Derek ricevette una chiamata da parte di un numero sconosciuto.

Cora, dal proprio letto, si voltò a guardarlo, all’erta e con la guancia schiacciata contro il cuscino. «Chi è?» gli chiese.

«Non lo so» mormorò con voce roca dal sonno, prima di scattare a sedere e rispondere. «Chi è?» esordì senza mezzi termini: delle persone che conosceva erano irreperibili e qualcuno lo stava chiamando alle tre di notte, le due cose non potevano essere scollegate.

Una voce giovane e femminile gli rispose con tono sia disperato che speranzoso. «Derek? Derek, sono Allison!»

Lui e Cora si fissarono negli occhi, sbalorditi e irrigiditi: se _Allison Argent_ lo stava chiamando, le cose a Beacon Hills non dovevano andare affatto bene.

«Sono io» le replicò con tono fermo; Cora si alzò dal letto e venne a sedersi al suo fianco. «Che succede? Cora non ha notizie di Stiles da tre giorni, ho provato a chiamare Scott, ma non è reperibile».

« _Lo so_ » gli ribatté Allison con voce incrinata. «Sono _scomparsi_! Derek… _Ho bisogno di aiuto_ , _sono sola_!»

Quell’informazione lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco. «Che vuol dire che sei sola? In _quanti_ sono scomparsi?»

«Prima hanno preso Deaton e mio padre, poi Aiden… poi Lydia e Stiles, adesso Scott! Siamo rimasti io, Isaac ed Ethan! Isaac ha provato a contattare Peter per chiedergli almeno un paio di informazioni, ma non l’ha trovato, è scomparso anche lui! Ethan mi ha appena detto che non trova più neanche la Morrell!»

«Allison» provò a restare calmo, «respira, aiutami a capire cosa sta succedendo: _chi_ li ha presi tutti?» La sentì tirare su col naso, prima di tornare a parlargli.

«Una congrega di streghe. Sappiamo che vogliono impossessarsi dell’intera città per avere il Nemeton e tutte le correnti telluriche, ma prima che riuscissimo a capire _come_ avessero intenzione di farlo, hanno tagliato tutte le nostre fonti portando via Deaton, mio padre e tutti i nostri bestiari di famiglia!»

«Hai provato a chiedere aiuto ad altre famiglie di cacciatori?» Derek sapeva che non era una mossa quantomeno piacevole far entrare nel proprio territorio dei cacciatori sconosciuti – Scott e gli altri ormai erano un vero e proprio branco – ma tuttavia poteva essere qualcosa di utile.

Allison scoppiò in una risata amara. «Nessuno vuole più aiutare un Argent, alcuni per via di ciò che ha fatto Gerard – perché ha disonorato il codice – altri invece perché ci siamo alleati con dei licantropi».

E ciò non era una sorpresa. Derek si alzò, prese da sotto il letto il proprio borsone e cominciò a riempirlo alla rinfusa; Cora l’imitò subito con le proprie cose. «Di solito come avvengono queste scomparse?» domandò Derek ad Allison. «Li hanno presi come ostaggi durante degli scontri oppure li hanno rapiti all’improvviso?»

«Rapiti» gli rispose un po’ più calma. «Li hanno sorpresi nei momenti giusti, quando erano da soli».

«Restate fermi dove siete, al sicuro e possibilmente tutti e tre insieme. Io e Cora stiamo per ripartire, siamo circa a tre giorni di strada da Beacon Hills». Veramente erano a quattro giorni e mezzo, ma Derek _sapeva_ come guidare in caso di emergenza, e avrebbe fatto dei turni con Cora. E nessuna sosta. «Posso ricontattarti a questo numero?»

«Sì. _Grazie_ ».

Cora inspirò a fondo e chiuse la zip del proprio borsone con un gesto secco. «Sono sotto assedio e senza più risorse» riassunse atona.

«Una cacciatrice, un beta e un alpha contro un’intera congrega di streghe. E senza bestiari e informazioni su come affrontare almeno una singola strega» incalzò Derek.

Cora inarcò un sopracciglio e si mise il borsone in spalla. «Suona divertente» sospirò monocorde.

Derek sbuffò una risata isterica e prese le chiavi della macchina. Tutto ciò in effetti era abbastanza invitante da valere un viaggio di ritorno verso l’inferno.

  


In quei tre giorni di guida, lui e Allison si scambiarono solo dei brevi aggiornamenti sulla situazione via messaggi.

"Siamo a casa mia. Ethan si è intrufolato nell’appartamento della Morrell e ha trovato il numero di un ex emissario di un branco, stiamo provando a chiamarlo". Era stata l’unica buona notizia.

Man mano che si erano avvicinati a Beacon County le condizioni meteorologiche erano peggiorate.

«Sembra di essere a Gotham City» aveva commentato Cora fra i denti, sarcastica. E aveva ragione: l’atmosfera era proprio quella e lui e sua sorella sentivano sulla propria pelle quanto ciò fosse dovuto a qualcosa che avessero fatto le streghe.

Non appena arrivarono davanti alla porta degli Argent, Allison li accolse con un sorriso tirato e gli occhi lucidi e arrossati, invitandoli subito a entrare. Neanche Isaac ed Ethan avevano delle belle facce, sembravano _esausti._

Si scambiarono pochi convenevoli – dei saluti con il cenno del capo – prima che Allison annunciasse con voce tremante che «Poche ore fa abbiamo perso i contatti anche con la madre di Scott e lo sceriffo: hanno preso anche loro». Derek sbarrò gli occhi, ma prima che potesse parlare, lei mise le mani avanti, sicura quanto rassegnata. « _Lo so_ , è colpa mia» ammise – tremava dalla testa ai piedi, ma si stava visibilmente sforzando di mantenere il contegno regale di una vera leader e cacciatrice. «Avrei dovuto insistere a ospitarli qui, avrei dovuto mantenerli al sicuro, ma…» le si incrinò di nuovo la voce, «non pensavo che le streghe avrebbero considerato anche loro come parte attiva del branco. È colpa mia».

L’aria fra di loro era tesa, Allison, Isaac ed Ethan sembravano scossi e stremati in egual misura e in più – anche se in molti, _troppi_ , tendevano a dimenticarlo – erano ancora giovani e inesperti: Derek conosceva bene la sensazione di essere soli contro il mondo, e in più Allison doveva avere già l’orgoglio abbastanza a pezzi se si era arresa a cercare aiuto _da lui_ , non se la sentì di essere duro con lei.

«Troveremo anche loro» la rassicurò atono, «siamo qui per aiutarvi». Lei gli assentì appena. «Cos’avete trovato di utile, finora?»

Allison sospirò e fece loro cenno di seguirli in quello che Derek intuì fosse lo studio di Chris Argent. C’erano delle mappe stese ovunque, con dei punti tracciati e dei post it attaccati con delle annotazioni, e in più sparse sul pavimento c’erano un paio di diverse confezioni di snack, delle scatole vuote di pizza e cibo d’asporto e delle coperte – i tre ragazzi dovevano aver passato la notte lì insieme _accampati_ , dormendo sul pavimento o forse non dormendo affatto "grazie" all’estrema consapevolezza di essere sotto assedio.

«Questi» spiegò loro Isaac, «sono i punti in cui più o meno i nostri sono scomparsi» glieli indicò su una delle mappe stese sulla scrivania. «Abbiamo provato a vedere se ci fosse sotto uno schema, ma…» scosse la testa, «non ne è venuto fuori nulla: i posti in cui li hanno rapiti sono tutti frutto di scelte casuali, tutti tranne questo» puntò un dito contro il pavimento della stanza. «Hanno preso Chris Argent qui dentro e con lui hanno portato via anche i bestiari».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Perché vi nascondete qui, allora? Non mi sembra un luogo sicuro».

Gli rispose Allison. «Stiles, prima di essere rapito, ha trovato dei rituali generici per proteggere una casa dalle streghe: funzionano».

Isaac abbozzò un sorriso malinconico. «Non ci credevamo molto, visto che li ha trovati su internet in un forum pieno di gente strana appassionata all’occulto ma che ignora la nostra realtà, però… funzionano».

«Beh» sospirò Derek, comprendendo la loro tristezza – Stiles era ancora vivo? L’avrebbero trovato? «Stiles sa sempre come sorprendere le persone in modo particolare».

«Puoi dirlo forte» esalò Isaac.

«Cos’altro sapete?» incalzò Derek.

Ethan s’inserì nella conversazione – era ancora più pallido e stremato di Isaac, e considerando il legame che aveva con il gemello la cosa non era sorprendente. «Sono entrato di nascosto nell’appartamento della Morrell e ho provato a cercare qualcosa di utile. Non ho trovato alcun bestiario, ma in cambio ho pescato un’agenda telefonica ben nascosta in un armadio e ho scorso i numeri appuntati fino a individuarne uno di un ex emissario che Deucalion in passato aveva nominato un paio di volte: diceva che sapeva "troppe cose" e credo che in futuro volesse eliminarlo per motivi che… _non so_ » concluse scrollando le spalle.

Derek storse il naso. «Tanto ci basta sapere che Deucalion in generale non si fida dei druidi».

«Eh, appunto» sospirò Ethan annuendo. «A parte ciò, Thomas – così si chiama questo tizio – non è stato molto contento di sentirmi e mi ha riattaccato più volte in faccia senza farmi finire di parlare, almeno fino a quando non l’ho minacciato in maniera un po’ forte di smetterla» ammise scrollando le spalle. «Gli ho chiesto di provare magari a farci capire con _chi_ stiamo avendo a che fare, che tipo di streghe sono e cosa stanno cercando di fare, e lui mi ha detto di raccontargli nei dettagli come hanno agito finora e a che tipo di risorse loro potrebbero accedere una volta ottenuto questo territorio».

Derek assentì incrociando le braccia al petto. «Perché qualsiasi cosa stanno facendo, la stanno facendo per arrivare a uno scopo ben preciso, per ottenere qualcosa».

«Esatto» annuì Ethan, «e una volta individuato il loro obiettivo è più facile capire come stanno agendo e provare a prevedere le loro mosse».

«Vogliono il Nemeton e le correnti telluriche» ricordò Derek.

«Una volta detto a Thomas della presenza del Nemeton» continuò Ethan con una smorfia di insofferenza, «non appena gli ho raccontato anche dei rapimenti è subito giunto alla giusta conclusione: si tratta di una grande congrega di streghe dalle origini molto antiche, la Confraternita della Quercia Insanguinata, e in genere operano proprio per impossessarsi di territori che possono dare accesso a storiche e preziose fonti di potere come il Nemeton e le sue correnti telluriche. Attaccano i branchi o gli esseri a cui appartiene il territorio che vogliono agendo sempre allo stesso modo».

Derek assentì di nuovo. «Con i rapimenti. A che scopo? La loro intenzione è uccidere, indebolire o minacciare?»

Allison trasse un respiro profondo. «Indebolire e minacciare, o meglio costringere il branco in questione a lasciare il territorio a loro. È una congrega con più di duecento membri sparsi per tutto il mondo» gli spiegò, cercando in modo visibile di non mostrare un certo panico, « _collezionano_ e mantengono attivi anche se perennemente neutrali le più importanti fonti di potere esistenti. Vogliono la supremazia su Beacon Hills in parte perché non si fidano di noi e di cosa potremmo fare con il Nemeton e in parte perché sono _invidiosi_ » concluse con un sorriso irritato, tirato e nervoso.

«Sono violenti?» s’informò Derek.

Allison scosse la testa. «No, sui posti in cui sono stati rapiti i nostri non c’era alcuna traccia né di lotta né di sangue: li avranno incantati, anche se Scott non appena li ha sentiti arrivati ha lasciato cadere a terra di proposito il suo cellulare» gli raccontò. «L’abbiamo trovato ancora acceso: aveva appena salvato in memoria un messaggio, "Chiamate Derek"» concluse con voce strozzata.

Derek si passò una mano sulla faccia: la scoperta che la richiesta di aiuto provenisse originariamente da Scott rendeva tutto ancora più pesante e paradossalmente lo faceva sentire impotente. Forse era stato uno sbaglio andare via e lasciare Scott, suo _fratello_ , da solo. «Quindi vi indeboliscono togliendo al branco un elemento alla volta» riassunse.

Isaac schioccò la lingua e fece una smorfia. «Non esattamente. Non sono dei tipi violenti, ma questo non vuol dire che non sono diabolici: adorano fare dei giochetti mentali, Thomas ci ha detto che prima catturano tutti i membri del branco necessari per il loro piano». Gli mostrò un foglio su cui c’erano appuntati tutti i nomi delle persone scomparse e più sotto un elenco di coppie di nomi. «Sanno che per un branco è difficile lasciare un territorio perché fra tutti i membri ci sono delle dinamiche relazionali particolari e degli affetti, e un trasferimento di massa non è facile se non si è dei nomadi, così cercano di prendere due piccioni con una fava: smembrano il branco, minano ai rapporti fra i suoi membri in modo tale che ognuno si sleghi da esso, così il branco non esiste più e loro possono impossessarsi del territorio senza guerre sanguinarie e senza dover costringere nei fatti nessuno ad andar via. Non avendo più dei legami, sono _i membri stessi del branco_ a lasciare il territorio di propria spontanea volontà».

Derek fissò la lista di coppie di nomi accigliandosi. «Per essere più precisi, come fanno a mettere un membro contro l’altro?»

Fu Ethan a rispondergli. «Thomas mi ha spiegato che questi stregoni se in gruppo – di solito un gruppo fra i venticinque e cinquanta elementi – sono abbastanza forti da indurre le loro vittime in una sorta di stato di coma "guidato"» tracciò delle virgolette in aria con le dita. «Si tratta di un incantesimo molto forte per cui non devono mai smettere di recitare a voce alta e per cui impiegano anche parecchie energie – tant’è che qui in zona c’è brutto tempo per questo: stanno prendendo forza anche dagli elementi della natura per continuare giorno e notte l’incantesimo – ma grazie a ciò riescono a creare nelle menti delle vittime incoscienti un labirinto immaginario in cui le intrappolano: dividono tutte le persone rapite in gruppi da due, costringendole a lottare in coppia collaborando – _senza sapere perché si trovino lì insieme, dove sono gli altri e cosa sta succedendo_ – e a camminare dentro al labirinto immaginario fino a trovare l’uscita e il trial finale. Se una coppia supera il trial finale prima che tutti gli altri si facciano del male a vicenda, il branco non è costretto a cedere il territorio alla Quercia Insanguinata».

Derek si passò la mano sulla fronte. «Se invece prima qualcuno si fa male, non c’è neanche bisogno che la congrega cacci le vittime dal proprio territorio: andranno via da sole, stanche di essere un branco e _ferite_ nell’orgoglio» osservò sicuro.

Allison annuì. «Non sappiamo in che tipo di labirinto hanno chiuso gli altri, anche se di certo possiamo dire con certezza che hanno già scavato abbastanza nelle loro menti da decidere man mano quale altro membro del nostro branco prendere e spedire nel labirinto».

Derek inspirò a fondo e passò il foglio a Cora per farglielo leggere. «E avete già ipotizzato alcune coppie…» constatò.

«Sì» esalò Allison, «anche se sono solo delle vaghe idee… Per esempio, ora come ora, non so dire davvero se hanno deciso di mettere Stiles con suo padre, o meglio, _contro_ suo padre» si passò una mano fra i capelli con un gesto nervoso. «Forse Scott è contro mio padre» deglutì a stento.

Derek scosse la testa, pensoso. «No. Hanno preso Peter: Scott è con Peter» affermò sicuro. «Scott non è mai stato grato a Peter per il Morso, giusto per usare un eufemismo, e i due non si sono mai confrontati apertamente sull’argomento. E sono abbastanza certo che Peter invidi Scott perché nel giro di poco tempo ha ottenuto tutto quello che lui non ha mai avuto: lo status di alpha, potere, un proprio branco, potere, un territorio e ancora potere» terminò sarcastico.

Isaac imprecò fra i denti. «Se li hanno messi insieme, non ho proprio idea di come andrà a finire».

Cora terminò di scorrere l’elenco delle coppie ipotizzate. «Quindi un nostro punto a favore è sapere del trial e del labirinto al contrario di quelli che sono stati già catturati?»

«Sì» esalò Allison, «gli altri si sono "risvegliati" in un posto senza sapere esattamente come ci sono finiti e solo alcuni di loro – quelli rapiti per ultimi – sanno più o meno che è opera di una congrega di streghe perché stavavamo già indagando sul caso. Non sanno di essere dentro una sorta di labirinto, forse non si rendono neanche conto di non essere sul serio svegli: non abbiamo idea di in che razza di posto abbiano confinato i loro subconsci, perché la congrega crea i labirinti su misura per ogni branco».

Cora assottigliò gli occhi, sospettosa. «E il trial finale per chi arriva all’uscita del labirinto? Cosa vi ha detto Thomas a proposito di questo?»

Ethan sospirò stanco. «Anche questo cambia di volta in volta in base al branco che attaccano, anche se il denominatore comune tutti i casi è lo stesso: è una sorta di peso che i due del branco devono accettare di portare sulle spalle per il resto del gruppo. Se lo accettano, il branco è il salvo, il labirinto si disfa e il territorio non va alla congrega».

Derek inspirò a fondo e si chinò in avanti poggiando le mani sulla scrivania. «Mettiamo caso riuscissimo a individuare dove li tengono prigionieri e fare irruzione per liberarli: Thomas vi ha detto cosa potrebbe succedere se l’incanto venisse erroneamente interrotto?» Vide Allison trattenere il respiro, prima di rispondergli.

«Potrebbero subire dei danni celebrali permanenti, potrebbero andare in stato vegetativo».

Derek si passò la mano sul volto.

Cora strinse le labbra. «Avete idea di dove si trovino?»

Le rispose Isaac. «Io ed Ethan avevamo una traccia, ma abbiamo dovuto interrompere subito le ricerche perché sono scomparsi anche Melissa e lo sceriffo: non volevamo che Allison restasse sola senza aiuto, senza informazioni su chi ci sta attaccando e senza alcuna notizia su come stanno gli altri, così siamo tornati indietro».

«A questo punto» sospirò Derek, «l’unica cosa che possiamo fare è sfruttare tutto quello che sappiamo, al contrario di chi è già prigioniero».

Allison assunse un’espressione risoluta. «Potremmo farci catturare di proposito e agire dall’interno» propose secca e sicura.

Isaac sbarrò gli occhi, stupefatto. «Vuoi fare la stessa mossa che ha fatto tuo padre con la Black?» ribatté sarcastico gesticolando. «Posso ricordarti come hai reagito tu dopo? Posso farti presente in che condizioni eri e in che condizioni ci lascerai?»

Lei gli rivolse un’occhiata di traverso. «Non ho neanche detto che in caso mi sarei offerta come volontaria».

Isaac sbottò amaro. «Mi è sembrato _palese_. Ti conosco, ormai».

Derek ponderò per qualche minuto la proposta di Allison. «Non mi sembra però un’idea così tanto male». Vide Isaac aprire bocca per ribattere acido, ma lo fermò stendendo una mano in avanti. «Noi al contrario degli altri sappiamo già che non saremo sul serio coscienti, sapremo di essere in una sorta di labirinto e cosa ci aspetta alla fine. Chiunque di noi andrà lì saprà che non dovrà né perdere tempo né lasciarsi provocare facilmente: conosciamo l’obiettivo finale, possiamo risolvere l’intreccio con più facilità rispetto agli altri».

Isaac desisté. «Dovremmo farci prendere _tutti_?!»

«No» Derek scosse la testa, «soltanto uno o due di noi. I volontari avranno addosso un localizzatore gps abbastanza piccolo da non essere visto dalla congrega» suggerì, «ci daremo un tempo limite compreso fra le sei e le dodici ore e se entro quell’ora il labirinto non sarà disfatto, gli altri attaccheranno la base, _con prudenza_ ».

Ethan respirò a fondo. «Come possiamo agire _con prudenza_? Come minimo saremo contro venticinque streghe e stregoni, e se ci va male perfino cinquanta: ci minacceranno di friggere il cervello del resto del branco alla prima mossa sbagliata!»

Allison si mise a cercare qualcosa fra le armi di suo padre con gesti veloci. «Potremmo agire per vie non sovrannaturali» suggerì senza guardarli. «Grazie ai localizzatori saprete dove siamo e il padre di Scott è ancora in città» e si rivolse a Derek, «fa parte dell’FBI, è logico che sia sulle tracce del figlio e di Melissa» l’informò. «Se quelli della congrega saranno circondati dall’FBI non potranno minacciare di far del male ai prigionieri, saranno anzi impegnati a coprire ogni traccia di operazioni sovrannaturali e scappare a gambe levate, o potrebbero correre il rischio di esporre al mondo l’intera congrega e la magia».

Isaac arricciò il naso. «Dipende però anche da come farà irruzione l’FBI nella loro base: gli agenti potrebbero interrompere di colpo l’incantesimo urlando "Mani in alto!" facendo danni».

Derek scosse la testa. «Abbiamo a che fare con delle streghe, scommetto che tutto il perimetro della loro base sarà sensibile agli intrusi: cominceranno ad arretrare non appena gli incantesimi che hanno usato per proteggersi li avviseranno di stare per essere circondati da persone esterne sconosciute».

Isaac era ancora perplesso. «Ci sono possibilità che abbiano usato anche un incantesimo per rendere _invisibile_ la base ai civili e a chi non appartiene alla congrega?»

Derek gli rispose sincero. «Non me la sento di escludere questa ipotesi».

Isaac si coprì il viso con una mano e scosse la testa. «Questo potrebbe rendere vano l’uso dei localizzatori. Allison, non mi sembra un buon piano».

Lei però era più decisa di prima; posò sulla scrivania una scatola quadrata di velluto nero che aveva trovato fra l’equipaggiamento di Chris Argent. «Papà li aveva ordinati qualche mese fa» spiegò loro mostrando il contenuto – erano due semplici bracciali d’acciaio rigidi, per niente appariscenti e senza alcun dettaglio particolare. «C’è un localizzatore in ogni chiusura, indosseremo questi: non credo proprio che ce li toglieranno di dosso, sono innocui _all’apparenza_ ».

Derek assentì. «Quindi saranno _due_ di noi a lasciarsi catturare?» intuì.

Allison annuì sospirando. «Credo che sia meglio: ci potrebbero essere alte probabilità di finire accoppiati e così sarebbe ancora più facile collaborare e disfare il labirinto, o in ogni caso anche se divisi avremo pur sempre delle possibilità in più, considerando anche che non sappiamo quante coppie abbiano già formato e messo nel labirinto».

«Allo scadere del tempo prestabilito» aggiunse Derek, «gli altri di noi rimasti fuori daranno le coordinate del posto al padre di Scott in maniera anonima».

Isaac sbuffò. «Sperando che il posto sia visibile alla gente comune».

Ethan irrigidì la mascella. «Vengo io con te, Allison» si fece avanti, ma lei scosse la testa e stese un braccio verso di lui per fermarlo.

«Ethan, lo so che sei in ansia per tuo fratello, ma ho bisogno di andare lì dentro sapendo che un _alpha_ è rimasto fuori: se sarà necessaria una forza sovrannaturale esterna, tu potresti esserci utile».

«Ma ho questioni irrisolte con quasi tutta la gente presa» protestò, mostrando in modo aperto le proprie colpe – era davvero disperato, come tutti. «Potrei essere accoppiato con uno qualsiasi di loro in meno di un secondo, accelererei i tempi!»

«Lo so» gli replicò Allison, stanca, «ma ho _bisogno_ di saperti fuori e pronto all’attacco, _per favore_ » insisté. Ethan storse la bocca, ma prima che potesse controbatterle, Derek s’intromise nella discussione.

«Andrò io con lei» sentenziò atono fissando la scrivania senza vederla realmente. «Ho alle spalle dell’esperienza e un allenamento quotidiano, e credo di poter dire con tutta certezza che ci sono altissime probabilità che accoppino me e lei».

Allison al suo fianco s’irrigidì per un lungo attimo e trattenne il respiro, poi rilassò appena le spalle prima di esalare «Hai ragione».

Lui e Allison avevano una cosa in comune, una cosa che portava il nome di _Victoria Argent_.

Cora strinse una mano intorno al braccio di Derek, ma non lo fermò, né disse una parola: sapeva che comunque sarebbe stato inutile.

Ethan però era perplesso. «Sicuri che prenderanno Derek in considerazione? Sono quattro mesi che lui e Cora sono fuori da Beacon Hills, non sono dei beta di Scott e tutto sommato ormai è come se non facessero parte del nostro branco…»

Cora strinse un po’ più forte la mano intorno al braccio del fratello, prima di replicare atona. «Abbiamo ancora dei contatti con voi, dei _legami_ : se stanno frugando nelle menti di chi hanno già preso, sapranno già che relazioni abbiano con loro».

Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme, non c’erano dubbi che in un certo senso fossero ancora "branco".

Allison strinse le labbra e assentì. «Ok, resta da stabilire il tempo: dodici ore?»

Isaac storse il naso. «Sei».

«Otto» replicò lei; Isaac esitò, ma alla fine annuì anche se recalcitrante. Allison rivolse lo sguardo agli altri e ricevette un silenzio-assenso. «E adesso vediamo di discutere dei particolari…»

  


Non c’era stato molto da discutere: per quanto Allison, Isaac ed Ethan fossero stanchi ed esasperati erano anche troppo in ansia e preoccupati per lasciarsi andare all’irritazione; sapevano che non c’era tempo da perdere e che era meglio prendere accordi in maniera veloce e precisa.

Tutto quello che potevano poter dire di certo era che non appena fossero stati all’aperto in un posto isolato sarebbero stati catturati senza alcun spargimento di sangue, li avrebbero indotti in una sorta di coma magico e poi avrebbero ripreso i sensi solo una volta all’interno del labirinto. Qualora la congrega avrebbe deciso di non accoppiarli a nessuno, si sarebbero risvegliati soltanto alla fine dei fatti, anche se Allison e Derek speravano il contrario.

Li avrebbero accoppiati con persone con cui avevano delle tensioni o delle questioni irrisolte, perché secondo la congrega l’ansia di non sapere che fine avessero fatto gli altri e il trovarsi in un posto strano e sconosciuto avrebbero portato la coppia a litigare e a farsi male per la frustrazione. Avrebbero dovuto dare prova di avere dei buoni rapporti da branco per raggiungere in qualche modo l’uscita.

E poi, alla fine, c’era il misterioso trial.

Allison strinse nel pugno le chiavi della propria macchina e salutò con un abbraccio Isaac, che nascose la testa nell’incavo del collo di lei a lungo prima di lasciarla andare – aveva gli occhi lucidi. Ethan strinse la mano di Allison e i due si guardarono negli occhi per un intenso attimo. «Tornerò con Aiden, ok?» gli mormorò con voce tremante; lui le annuì tirando su col naso.

Cora sbatté piano la propria spalla contro quella del fratello, sbuffò e gli parlò atona. «Chissà perché, ma me lo sentivo che sarebbe finita così una volta tornati qui».

Lui accennò un sorriso e le baciò la fronte. «Resta con Isaac e non uscire di casa per nessun motivo. Andrà tutto bene, è una promessa».

C’era una marea di cose che potevano andare male – potevano togliere i loro bracciali, potevano mandare nel labirinto soltanto uno di loro o _nessuno_ di loro, la base poteva essere invisibile agli estranei e ai nemici – ma decisamente quello non era il momento di ricordarlo, era il caso di essere positivi.

Allison trasse un respiro profondo e aprì la porta di casa, uscì seguita da Derek.

Una volta in macchina, si diressero spediti fuori città, percorrendo una strada perlopiù deserta a quell’ora per facilitare la cattura.

«Sei nervoso?» gli chiese Allison, tenendo le mani sul volante e lo sguardo sulla strada davanti a loro.

Lui abbozzò un sorriso ironico. «Come lo si può essere quando non si sa con certezza cosa ci aspetta».

«Andrà bene» assentì lei, continuando a fissare solo la strada; era rigida e fredda. «Siamo entrambi informati sulla situazione, allenati e con dell’esperienza. Sappiamo come cavarcela». Trasse un respiro profondo. «Hanno osato prendere i nostri genitori e i ragazzi, si credono in diritto di giocare con le nostre debolezze, di farci male e di metterci l’uno contro l’altro: potrei anche lasciare casa mia domani, ma non prima di aver mostrato loro con chi hanno a che fare e chi hanno osato provocare».

Derek annuì serio. «Conosco la sensazione. Con chi altro credi che potrebbero accoppiarti?»

Allison sorrise nervosa scuotendo la testa, si fermò a un semaforo. «Non saprei… Per quel che sappiamo finora hanno per prima tagliato le nostre fonti e poi preso membri del branco a caso: li avranno accoppiati alla meglio o forse non li avranno accoppiati affatto, ma se nessuno è ancora tornato indietro vuol dire che il labirinto è ancora attivo». Strinse le labbra e ripartì.

«Tendo a credere anch’io adesso che Scott sia finito con Peter» aggiunse Allison. «È raro che un alpha si possa scontrare con il proprio sire, perché la maggior parte delle volte ha ottenuto lo status di alpha _uccidendo_ il proprio sire – a meno che non abbia ucciso l’alpha di un altro branco. Non credo che si siano lasciati sfuggire quest’occasione, soprattutto per via del risentimento di Scott verso Peter: è stato Morso senza il suo consenso».

«Scott è un alpha e uno dei nuclei principali del branco» commentò Derek, «è del tutto improbabile che l’abbiano lasciato fuori dal labirinto».

«Già» mormorò lei. «Tornando alla tua domanda di prima, andando per esclusione ho poche idee sui chi potrebbero provare a mettermi contro… Non penso mio padre, perché abbiamo già ampiamente appianato e discusso la parte più scottante dei nostri problemi» ammise neutrale. «Non credo neanche Lydia, perché io e lei ci diciamo sempre tutto in faccia senza tanti giri di parole… forse» e rise agitata, «forse Stiles».

Derek si accigliò. « _Stiles_? Perché mai vorrebbero provare a metterti contro di lui?»

Lei deglutì a stento, ma continuò a guardare solo la strada davanti a loro. «Io e lui abbiamo Scott in comune, e Scott purtroppo si è sempre sentito in dovere di fare troppe cose _per me_ – cose e rinunce che però io non gli ho mai chiesto, attualmente non stiamo neanche insieme – ed è innegabile che ciò abbia sempre dato sui nervi a Stiles, come a me ha sempre dato sui nervi il modo in cui Scott finisca spesso nei guai per colpa dell’irresponsabilità di Stiles e della sua stupida mania d’improvvisare» confessò fra i denti; trasse un respiro profondo. «Senti… questi ultimi quattro mesi sono stati molto lunghi, ne stiamo passando davvero tante per colpa di tutte le creature che giungono a Beacon Hills con l’intenzione di appropriarsi del Nemeton e di tutto il suo potere per i motivi più pazzi e cruenti possibili, e ciò ci ha reso tutti quanti frustrati, irritati e sotto pressione – sotto _costante_ pressione» precisò.

«E Stiles non è una persona facile con cui condividere degli spazi» aggiunse Derek.

«Esatto» sospirò Allison. «Diciamo che negli ultimi tempi i nostri rapporti sono stati un po’ tesi».

«Comprensibile» le replicò, «ma se mai finirai con lui, ricordati perché stiamo facendo tutto questo: dobbiamo collaborare con la persona con cui finiremo accoppiati, se vogliamo disfare il labirinto».

«Lo so» esalò lei, afflosciando appena le spalle; poi si voltò a guardarlo accennando un debole sorriso. «Grazie di essere venuto». Lui scosse la testa. «No, dico davvero, Derek: sono stata io a chiamarti e non possiamo dire che fra noi due scorra buon sangue e…» si fermò di colpo accigliandosi, fissò il volante stringendolo più forte.

«Che succede?» mormorò Derek.

Allison staccò piano le mani dal volante traendole indietro verso il proprio petto. «Va per conto suo» sussurrò.

In silenzio, osservarono il volante muoversi da solo, l’auto stava rallentando senza che Allison facesse una sola mossa. Derek provò ad aprire lo sportello, Allison l’imitò subito dal proprio lato: li trovarono entrambi bloccati.

Lungo la strada non c’erano nessuno.

Derek deglutì a stento. «Credo che vogliano fermare l’auto, prima di farci perdere i sensi, per evitare degli incidenti e di farci male».

Allison rise isterica. «Carino da parte loro!»

«Stanno arrivando» le mormorò. La macchina si fermò, videro delle strane figure umane materializzarsi lentamente sul ciglio della strada. «Sei pronta?» Allison gli annuì a labbra strette e con gli occhi lucidi.

Lei era solo una ragazza molto giovane e come lui messa troppo presto alla guida di qualcosa per via di circostante pesanti e non richieste: le strinse la mano. «Siamo pronti» riuscì a dire poco prima che un forte torpore caldo e asfissiante lo cogliesse all’improvviso facendolo addormentare.

  


"Trova l’uscita e sarete tutti liberi" echeggiò nella sua mente: più che suonare come una voce, quello sembrò un pensiero persistente, come una sorta di ultimo strascico di un sogno particolarmente vivido e intenso.

Sentì una voce maschile matura chiamarlo con urgenza e qualcuno schiaffeggiarlo piano. Quando sbarrò gli occhi fu accecato dalla luce: chiuse le palpebre serrandole forte ed emise un lungo lamento, ma subito una mano gli fece da scudo parandosi davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Conosco la sensazione» continuò la voce di prima, «mi sono svegliato anch’io così, poco fa. L’ambiente è _troppo_ luminoso».

Derek riconobbe la sua voce e internamente emise un altro lamento, ma c’era poco da fare. Si mise a sedere facendo scrocchiare le ossa del collo e della schiena e guardandosi intorno notò che definire quell’ambiente luminoso era poco.

Seduto a terra davanti a lui, c’era Chris Argent.

«Accusi strani dolori?» gli chiese Chris aggrottando la fronte.

Derek si stropicciò forte gli occhi, si sentiva ancora parecchio intorpidito, e annusò l’aria notando che dall’uomo non proveniva alcun odore di sangue o di ferita infetta – non sapeva ancora quello che li aspettava, meglio assicurarsi subito di essere entrambi interi. «No, sto bene, mi sento un po’ come se fossi sotto effetto di narcotici, ma i miei sensi sono a posto, sia quelli umani, sia quelli da licantropo». Fece scattare gli artigli di una mano per controllare se le streghe avessero bloccato la sua capacità di trasformarsi: non ebbe problemi a farli. «Sembro intero. Tu?»

Chris annuì e con un cenno del mento gli indicò un punto sul pavimento accanto a sé. «Intero» confermò, «ci hanno lasciato dei "regali"». _Delle pistole_ , Derek notò subito che erano dello stesso modello che Chris usava di solito.

«Sono le tue?» gli domandò.

Lui le maneggiò aprendo il caricatore con un gesto veloce. «No, ma sono uguali» estrasse un proiettile e lo lanciò a Derek, che lo prese al volo e l’annusò arricciando il naso in una smorfia, «caricate a strozzalupo». Derek gli ridiede il proiettile e lui ricaricò l’arma.

Si trovavano in un corridoio stretto e infinito, e non per modo di dire: era davvero infinito, così tanto che guardare verso il fondo dava le vertigini, e forse loro due erano al centro di esso, o forse no. Il tetto era basso, il pavimento era piastrellato in modo semplice e gli altri due particolari inquietanti erano il fatto che tutto, ma proprio tutto fosse bianco – non c’erano né finestre, né lampade, né lampadari e l’assenza di colori diversi rendeva l’ambiente accecante, tant’è che Derek fissava le proprie gambe o i piedi di Chris per non continuare a premersi le mani sugli occhi – e che su ambo i lati del corridoio c’era una porta più o meno ogni metro.

Chris gli rivolse un’occhiata seria ma circospetta. «Non so se chiederti prima cosa diavolo ci fai qui o se per caso sai quello che sta succedendo».

«Da quanto tempo sei cosciente?» gli replicò invece Derek spiccio. «Hai visto chi mi ha portato qui?»

Lui scosse la testa. «No, ho ripreso i sensi e ho visto che poco lontano da me c’eri anche tu steso a terra. E prima che tu me lo chieda: le porte non si aprono e non ci sono chiavi in giro».

Derek scrocchiò di nuovo le ossa del collo sentendo il suo corpo tornare di nuovo man mano pienamente attivo. «Siamo stati rapiti da una congrega di streghe. Il nome "Congrega della Quercia Insanguinata" ti dice niente?»

Chris inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso. «Sono dei collezionisti di fonti storiche di potere. Vogliono il Nemeton?»

«Esatto» sospirò mettendosi in piedi; Chris l’imitò premurandosi di stringere bene le pistole in mano. «Per caso sai anche come agiscono di solito?»

«Ne so poco e niente a proposito» gli rispose ciondolando appena la testa, «giusto un paio di storie che mi hanno raccontato degli amici di mio padre. Non sono però stregoni crudeli in senso fisico…» insinuò atono.

Derek annuì. «Non siamo svegli sul serio, siamo in una sorta di coma magico, e questo» indicò il corridoio con un cenno vago, «è un labirinto creato apposta per noi».

«Quanti di noi hanno preso?» gli chiese Chris, pratico.

«Te, Deaton, la madre di Scott, il padre di Stiles, la Morrell, Aiden, Peter, Lydia, Scott, Stiles e…» sospirò immaginando che a Chris non avrebbe fatto piacere sapere l’ultimo nome, «Allison» e infatti lo vide irrigidirsi. «Io e lei però ci siamo fatti catturare di proposito: lei, Isaac ed Ethan hanno scoperto chi vi ha preso e cosa stava succedendo, Allison mi ha chiesto aiuto e abbiamo deciso di entrare con l’intenzione di risolvere il labirinto entro otto ore».

«Altrimenti?»

Derek scostò la manica sinistra della giacca indietro sul polso, vide che il bracciale era ancora lì e ghignò; lo mostrò in silenzio a Chris, certo che l’avrebbe riconosciuto, e infatti lo vide accennare un sorriso furbo a propria volta e scuotere la testa.

«Qualcuno dirà al padre di Scott dove trovarci» aggiunse Derek.

Chris si guardò intorno e rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto aggrottando la fronte. «Non credo che possano sentirci: se sono impegnati a tenerci sotto incantesimo non possono entrare nella nostra mente e vedere quello che ci diciamo senza fare danni celebrali permanenti – non sarebbe nel loro stile – penso che ci libereranno solo quando riusciremo a uscire dal labirinto». Tornò a guardare lui. «Dimmi tutto quello che sai».

Derek gli spiegò in modo breve in cosa consisteva la prova e perché li avevano presi e suddivisi in coppie.

Chris ponderò per qualche attimo le informazioni ricevute. «Mi hanno tenuto incosciente fino al momento più opportuno, mi sono risvegliato con uno strano pensiero in testa…»

«"Trova l’uscita e sarete tutti liberi"» incalzò Derek, sicuro, «è successo anche a me».

Chris annuì. «Sono le loro istruzioni per la prova. Dobbiamo uscire dalla prigionia delle nostre stesse menti, altrimenti falliremo come branco» esalò, tornando a guardarsi incontro.

Derek fece una smorfia e si diresse sicuro verso una porta a caso, afferrò la maniglia ma non riuscì ad aprirla. «Sappiamo entrambi perché siamo stati accoppiati, Chris» disse discorsivo, «forse la chiave letterale e materiale per aprire queste porte è mettere in chiaro i motivi che ci hanno portato qui». Non guardò Chris, continuò a scuotere la maniglia storcendo la bocca.

«Hai Morso mia moglie» quasi mormorò Chris, stanco ma non troppo arrabbiato, proprio come lo era stata Allison la volta in cui l’aveva confrontato dentro il caveau della banca dopo la fuga di Boyd e Cora.

Derek non si voltò, ma diede una spallata alla porta, anche se non molto forte. «Hai mai saputo perché sono stato costretto a farlo?»

«Dopo sì».

«Devo dartene atto, tu almeno non hai mai provato a uccidere un licantropo colpevole solo di uscire con tua figlia, l’hai solo minacciato».

«Ho un codice».

Derek sorrise sarcastico, ma continuò a fissarsi sulla porta. «In pochi nella tua famiglia ne hanno uno».

«Probabilmente avrei dovuto essere un fratello migliore e badare di più a mia sorella». Derek non fece cenno di ascoltarlo e diede una spallata più forte alla porta. «Di certo però sono ancora in tempo per provare a essere un padre migliore e non permettere a mia figlia di perdere la propria morale». Bloccò Derek dal colpire di nuovo la porta mettendo un braccio fra lui e la maniglia.

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata di sottecchi, anche se tutti e due in quel momento erano abbastanza privi d’espressione. Quelle non erano state delle vere e proprie confessioni, quanto delle ammissioni, ma erano entrambi degli uomini troppo amari e amareggiati per soffermarsi troppo sul peso di quelle parole: meglio spostarsi subito verso un altro argomento.

Chris posò la mano sulla maniglia e l’abbassò: la serratura scattò, ma nessuno di loro due provò a spalancare del tutto la porta.

Derek osservò che nonostante la porta fosse appena socchiusa, dall’altra parte non sembrava provenire alcuna luce. «Qualche idea su cosa ci aspetta lì dietro?» mormorò fra i denti.

«No».

«Proviamo ad aprirne una diversa?» chiese Derek.

«Non penso che faccia molta differenza, considerando che non sappiamo nemmeno che schema ci sia sotto».

Derek dovette dargli ragione; sospirò e fece scattare gli artigli per mettersi pronto all’attacco e dietro di lui Chris impugnò meglio le pistole.

Una volta aperta la porta, però, furono abbagliati da una luce forte e improvvisa che fece loro chiudere gli occhi e quando riuscirono a mettere di nuovo a fuoco videro che si trovavano in un posto diverso: il corridoio e perfino la _porta_ erano scomparsi e non c’erano altre tracce di via di uscita veloce, perché erano al centro di una _fottuta foresta_.

Derek si guardò intorno inarcando un sopracciglio. «E qualche idea su quale schema ci sia sotto, adesso?» disse con un velo di sarcasmo.

Chris sospirò a denti stretti. «Nessuna». Il suo sguardo indugiò per qualche attimo sugli alberi. «Noto però che non hanno riprodotto la riserva di Beacon Hills».

«Forse per non aiutarci a orientarci».

«Probabile» concordò Chris, «e non è un buon segno. L’unica cosa che possiamo fare è continuare ad andare avanti: in fondo non abbiamo impiegato troppo tempo superare quella che era forse la prima tappa, non dovremmo avere grossi problemi a capire il meccanismo che ci fa andare avanti di tappa in tappa».

Lo credeva anche Derek, anche se discutere a cuore aperto dei propri problemi con Chris Argent non era mai stato nella sua lista di cose belle da fare prima di morire. «La prossima uscita potrebbe essere qualcosa di simile all’ingresso di una grotta, visto l’ambiente» ipotizzò ad alta voce.

Chris assentì. «Lo penso anch’io. Meglio metterci subito in marcia alla ricerca di una caverna».

S’incamminarono in silenzio restando a più di due passi di distanza l’uno dall’altro, ma comunque vicini. Derek sapeva che parlare con Chris era parte del piano, ma a parte il fatto che non sapeva nemmeno come iniziare a farlo, la voglia di farlo scarseggiava abbastanza da dargli sui nervi, perché sotto pressione.

«Hai detto che Allison ti ha chiesto aiuto» esordì all’improvviso Chris, senza rivolgergli lo sguardo e proseguendo a camminare fra gli alberi facendosi spazio nel sottobosco, «vuol dire che ti ha _cercato_?»

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Io e mia sorella avevamo già dei sospetti che qui a Beacon Hills le cose non andassero bene, perché erano tre giorni che Stiles non era reperibile al cellulare» gli raccontò. «Era nostra intenzione fare qualcosa non appena fossero passate altre dodici ore, ma poi Allison mi ha chiamato: Scott è stato fra gli ultimi a essere presi, ha abbandonato di proposito il cellulare sul posto con sullo schermo un messaggio per gli altri, cioè cercare il mio aiuto».

«Sei tornato per il branco» osservò atono Chris, sempre senza guardarlo.

«Questo non è il _mio_ branco» precisò senza alcuna amarezza, «sono tornato perché lo _dovevo_ a qualcuno». E avere dei legami è diverso dall’avere un branco.

Chris assentì. «Anche se immagino che non sia stato facile tornare qui e invischiarsi di nuovo in "queste faccende"» pronunciò le ultime parole con una lieve smorfia. «Per un breve periodo, prima dell’avvento del branco di Deucalion e del darach, io e mia figlia abbiamo provato a essere… "normali", ma questo non ha fermato lo scorrere degli eventi: a un tratto sempre più persone hanno cominciato misteriosamente a perdere la vita, noi sapevamo o quantomeno intuivamo che la colpa fosse di una minaccia sovrannaturale e per un bel pezzo siamo stati combattuti fra il mettere di nuovo a disposizione le nostre abilità e tornare in contatto con cose che in passato ci hanno rovinato la vita – salvando però così della gente – e restare da parte ostentando ignoranza – lasciando però che le vittime innocenti si accumulassero».

«Alla fine siete tornati, però» commentò Derek.

«Sì» gli rispose passandosi una mano sulla faccia, stanco, «e non è stato indolore confrontarci di nuovo con la morte e i deliri di onnipotenza altrui, per non parlare dei soliti propositi di vendetta».

Derek sorrise sarcastico. «Quelli non mancano mai».

«Già» sospirò Chris. «Il punto è che… immagino che a te e tua sorella sarà costato molto venire qui e aiutare persone con cui forse speravi di non avere più a che fare. Non hai lasciato i ragazzi da soli, la cosa ti fa onore».

Quello era un modo implicito per dirgli che gli era grato o che forse si sentiva in debito con lui, e Derek l’accettò, annuì e continuarono a camminare in silenzio ancora per un po’.

«Io e Cora in effetti stiamo un po’ provando a essere "normali"» disse alla fine Derek – in fondo, se Chris Argent stava provando a parlare, poteva farlo anche lui.

«E ci state riuscendo?»

«Abbastanza» sospirò. «Non sappiamo quando avremo voglia di fermarci in un territorio, per ora ci stiamo prendendo il nostro tempo atteggiandoci come una semplice coppia di fratello e sorella. Ammetto che siamo entrambi un po’ più rilassati».

«Tu e Cora non avete problemi di stabilità e di controllo, quando deciderete di mettere su radici da qualche parte non dovreste avere problemi a rapportarvi con la parte umana della città in cui vivrete. Forse potreste essere più "normali" di quel che immagini».

Derek sogghignò. «Nei limiti in cui un licantropo può essere normale» precisò.

«Ciò che ti rende stabile e in pieno controllo è anche il modo in cui accetti il tuo lato da licantropo e come lo vivi: sappiamo entrambi che tu, a differenza di altra gente che abbiamo incontrato abbastanza spesso, hai le carte in tavola per vivere una vita abbastanza quieta, _se lo vuoi_ ».

«Ma io come te non posso non fare nulla se vedo delle persone innocenti morire o finire in pericolo» incalzò Derek.

Chris si fermò e si voltò a guardarlo, serio. «Allora devi fare una scelta. Io ho scelto di non essere più "normale", di _restare_. Tu sei tornato, ma vuoi _restare_?»

Derek scosse la testa e storse il naso, riprese a camminare superando di qualche passo Chris, che tornò a camminare a sua volta. «Ancora non lo so, forse andrò via di nuovo per un altro po’. Anche se devo dire che certe volte mi manca un po’ quella parvenza di normalità che aveva una volta la mia famiglia quando mia madre era ancora viva ed era un alpha» aggiunse con amarezza e con un po’ di sarcasmo – dopotutto aveva un _Argent_ accanto.

«Sei stato un ragazzino molto _umano_ durante l’adolescenza» osservò Chris.

Derek sbuffò una breve risata isterica. «Fino a un certo punto, ma sì, tutto sommato si può dire che in quel periodo ho vissuto quasi da umano: magari da umano avrei avuto una vita migliore» ironizzò amaro, «e forse non mi sarebbero successe così tante… _cose_ » concluse vago.

Chris scosse la testa, pensoso. «Non è l’esistenza del sovrannaturale o la parte sovrannaturale di una persona a rendere qualcuno spietato o assetato di potere: quello è proprio un problema di personalità, e credimi, lo so bene, visto che mi sto riferendo a mio padre».

Derek continuò a sorridere amaro. «Credi davvero che senza l’esistenza della licantropia tuo padre sarebbe stato ugualmente un folle?»

«Sì» rispose sicuro tornando a camminare, «non penso c’entri qualcosa il mondo sovrannaturale di cui è a conoscenza e le sue abilità da cacciatore: è proprio la sua personalità che non va» ammise senza mezzi termini. «E non penso di voler sapere che guai avrebbe procurato alla mia famiglia e a _mia figlia_ se invece di un cacciatore fosse stato un "normale" criminale».

Derek gli rivolse una smorfia. «Nah, non credo di volerlo sapere anch’io, anche se…» sorrise ironico, «è buffo immaginare la mia vita da normale umano. Sono _nato_ licantropo, penso che chiedermi come sarebbe stata la mia vita senza la licantropia sia il più grosso interrogativo che possa pormi» continuò a scherzarci sopra.

«La tua essenza non sarebbe comunque cambiata» gli fece notare Chris.

«Ma di certo avrei potuto evitare certe tragedie che mi ha portato la mia natura» ponderò pensieroso. «Mi piace essere quello che sono, credo ancora nei principi con cui mi ha cresciuto mia madre, ma riflettendoci sopra… una volta tolta la licantropia, quante problemi avrei potuto evitare alla radice?»

«Dipende da quanto credi nel Destino» ironizzò Chris, «alcuni dicono che certe cose sono inevitabili».

«Alcuni dovrebbero soltanto tacere».

Chris sbuffò una risata nasale e fece per aprire bocca per replicare, ma Derek sentì i propri sensi metterlo all’erta e lo fermò alzando una mano; si guardarono intorno e subito dopo videro che a qualche chilometro da loro stava prendendo forma una sorta di piccola montagna.

«Stanno _creando_ una nuova uscita» mormorò Derek, iniziando a correre in quella direzione, seguito subito da Chris.

Arrivati col fiatone ai piedi della massa rocciosa, videro che in effetti come avevano ipotizzato l’uscita era una grotta: adesso ne avevano una grossa serie fra cui scegliere, tutte situate a ridosso della montagna, alcune raggiungibili con una breve arrampicata.

Derek si accigliò. «Dov’è il trucco?» mormorò sospettoso, ma forse non avrebbe dovuto dirlo a voce alta: subito dopo sentì degli animali muoversi dall’interno delle caverne; roteò gli occhi, stanco dell’ironia della sorte.

Chris si preparò a combattere. «Fammi indovinare: lupi?»

«Credo di sì».

«Sono normali?»

«Questo non lo so dire…» fece scattare gli artigli preparandosi anche lui.

Subito dopo, un branco di lupi grigi emerse dall’oscurità della grotta, ringhiando con le orecchie stese all’indietro e i denti in mostra; erano in cinque e di grossa taglia, anche se normali.

Derek e Chris non potevano scappare, perché le caverne erano l’unica via d’uscita e per arrivarci dovevano superare i lupi.

«Se quelle caverne funzionano come le porte di prima» mormorò Chris, «basterà solo varcare una delle loro soglie per "teletrasportarci" in un altro posto ed essere in salvo».

Derek annuì sarcastico. «Quindi il problema è _solo_ affrontare i lupi, fantastico». Le due bestie poste ai lati del branco scelsero quel momento per attaccarli.

Chris sparò con precisione atterrando un animale, Derek si aiutò con gli artigli, salvo poi vedere che da altre due caverne uscirono altri _quattro_ lupi.

«Dio» esalò Derek, «effetto Idra?»

Chris serrò la mascella. «Direi di sì».

«E non abbiano niente con cui bruciarli, sempre più meraviglioso».

I lupi iniziarono ad attaccarli a due a due, ma per ogni animale che uccidevano ne usciva una coppia uguale da una delle grotte. I morsi che riuscivano a infliggere erano dolorosi, così come i graffi, ma l’unica cosa da fare era proseguire sempre avanti verso le entrate, anche se lentamente, senza lasciare che i lupi bloccassero il loro percorso.

Erano sanguinanti, esausti e a soli circa due metri da una delle caverne quando sentirono provenire proprio da essa degli strani rumori: ossa che si muovevano sotto pelle – il suono tipico della trasformazione di un alpha nella sua forma completa – e poi una serie di ringhi belluini.

Derek aveva pensato che avessero dato a Chris dei proiettili di strozzalupo per dargli l’opportunità di ucciderlo durante una lite, ma ora credeva che il motivo fosse anche un altro. Prese fiato. «Penso che siano almeno in tre» informò Chris.

«Dobbiamo solo fare un passo oltre la soglia di una qualsiasi delle caverne» l’incoraggiò Chris, «abbiamo visto entrambi di peggio, no?» scherzò amaro. Derek sorrise scrollando la testa.

Quando i tre alpha uscirono allo scoperto, però, smise di ridere: gli ricordavano in modo atroce la forma distorta che Peter aveva preso da alpha. «Questo non è un punto a nostro favore» commentò mormorando atono. Le bestie acuirono i ringhi e scattarono in avanti attaccandoli insieme.

Era come lottare un’altra volta contro il branco di alpha di Deucalion, forse peggio, perché non aveva mai dovuto affrontare più di un alpha alla volta, prima d’ora.

Derek era un beta, le ferite inflitte da un alpha non guarivano più su di lui come una volta e in più era già stanco della lunga ed estenuante lotta con i lupi di prima; né lui né Chris avrebbero retto ancora per molto, ma l’importante non era sconfiggere quelle bestie quanto avanzare quel che bastava per entrare in una delle caverne. Quando però un forte odore di sangue colpì le sue narici, capì subito che il loro tempo si era pressoché quasi azzerato: rivolse brevemente lo sguardo verso Chris e lo vide premersi con forza una mano sul fianco facendo una smorfia continuando a combattere.

Un alpha l’aveva ferito gravemente.

Derek strinse i denti e provò a resistere ancora per un paio di minuti – _ancora qualche passo avanti_ – poi afferrò Chris per un braccio e con un’ultima spallata a uno degli alpha mise un piede oltre la soglia di una delle caverne, sperando di ritrovarsi in una situazione peggiore.

Era entrato nella grotta quasi tuffandosi in avanti, con poca grazia e tanta frustrazione, tant’è che sia lui che Chris finirono stesi a terra di faccia contro il pavimento della nuova stanza materializzata.

Derek restò fermo per un paio di secondi, giusto per riprendere fiato, poi si mise in piedi per raggiungere Chris; lo aiutò a mettersi a sedere e gli sollevò il braccio per osservare bene la ferita: era profonda e grave e stava perdendo sangue _a fiumi_ diventando sempre più debole a ogni minuto che passava.

«Sto bene» biascicò Chris, mentendo in modo palese, e sbatté più volte le palpebre nel vago tentativo di mettere bene la vista a fuoco – Derek temeva che a breve avrebbe perso i sensi. «Dove siamo?»

Derek si guardò per bene attorno, prima di rispondergli. «Stanza esagonale piccola, pareti a specchio e senza tetto» riassunse veloce, alzando lo sguardo al soffitto: le mura erano altissime, forse più di cinque metri e comunque non pratiche per un’arrampicata visto che erano degli specchi, e sopra di loro sembrava stendersi un cielo nero senza luna e senza stelle. «La luce proviene da delle torce di fuoco, ce n’è una per ogni angolo, il pavimento è cementato, ruvido».

Derek provò a dare dei pugni a uno specchio, fece una smorfia. «Decisamente a prova di licantropo, non posso sfondarlo».

Chris era sempre più pallido, deglutì a stento e con un cenno della testa gli indicò il centro della stanza. «Cosa sono quei segni?»

Derek si assicurò che Chris avesse la schiena contro una delle pareti e poi andò a guardare bene cosa ci fosse disegnato sul pavimento. «È un cerchio magico» gli disse, continuando a osservare con attenzione ogni tratto, «ne ho visti parecchi nei libri di mia madre e di Peter quando ero ragazzino… non sono un esperto, ma è tracciato in _rosso_ , quindi credo che si tratti di una maledizione pronta per essere scagliata, non è un incantesimo».

Chris annuì a occhi socchiusi. «Per gli incantesimi ci vuole un _contro_ incantesimo, le maledizioni invece vanno _spezzate_ … brutta cosa» ironizzò flebile, «perché sono come degli indovinelli inquietanti impossibili da risolvere… molte volte gli stessi creatori di una maledizione impiegano anni per capire come fare a spezzare ciò che hanno fatto».

Derek si passò una mano fra i capelli, frustrato. «Avrei dovuto leggere molto di più i libri di famiglia quando ero giovane: non capisco i simboli all’interno del cerchio, non so in che modo affligga le vittime!»

«Questo è il trial finale di cui parlavi, vero?» gli chiese Chris.

Lui tornò ad accovacciarsi davanti a lui per ricontrollare la ferita: andava sempre peggio. «Credo di sì, ma in pratica non sappiamo di preciso cosa fare: la prima volta al risveglio ci hanno dato delle istruzioni, ma ora? Se proprio dobbiamo subire la maledizione, in che modo? Che dobbiamo fare?»

Fu in quel momento che la parte di specchio accanto a Chris s’impannò in modo misterioso come se qualcuno vi avesse alitato sopra e subito dopo videro man mano comparire una scritta tracciata da un dito invisibile.

"In due dovranno accettare il peso di una maledizione sconosciuta entrando entrambi dentro il cerchio: se accetteranno di portare sulle spalle le pene di tutto il branco, il labirinto cadrà".

Chris strinse il braccio di Derek per fare leva per rialzarsi. «Dobbiamo entrare dentro il cerchio, subito».

«No, Chris, _fermati_! _Io_ entro dentro il cerchio, tu resta qui ancora per un po’ e aspetta che arrivi anche Allison e chiunque sia con lei!»

«Derek…»

«No» lo fermò serrando la mascella. «Non sappiamo se morire qui dentro significhi anche morire nella vita reale: tu sei gravemente ferito e non abbiamo idea di che razza di pene potrebbe infliggere la maledizione! Potrebbe peggiorare la tua situazione e farti morire all’istante!»

«Ma non sarebbe nello stile della congrega della Quercia Insanguinata» obiettò Chris, «loro non uccidono, _torturano psicologicamente_ , ma non uccidono».

Derek l’afferrò per il colletto, irritato. «Sono venuto qui con tua figlia, l’ho guardata in faccia prima di perdere i sensi: abbi rispetto per lei e per quello che ha fatto per te e _non morire_!» Perché gli Argent dovevano essere una famiglia piena di gente omicida o suicida per le ragioni più sbagliate? Avere due genitori suicida non serviva a un bel niente nella vita.

Chris socchiuse gli occhi e si stese di nuovo con la schiena all’indietro contro lo specchio. «Perché finiamo sempre nelle stesse situazioni? Siamo di nuovo dei _guardiani_ , Derek, l’hai notato? Parenti, tutori… gente che vuole proteggere chi è più giovane come figli, fratelli, sorelle…»

Derek storse la bocca. «Come Jennifer mesi fa ha scelto i guardiani sbagliati con cui impicciarsi, la congrega ha fatto altrettanto, e comunque non possiamo sapere con certezza di essere soltanto noi dentro al labirinto in questo momento: un’altra coppia potrebbe arrivare da un momento all’altro, quindi… aspettiamo un altro po’, ok?» e si rimise in piedi, tanto Chris era troppo debole per rialzarsi senza il suo aiuto e seguirlo cocciutamente.

«Derek, no!» provò a fermarlo, ma lui non si voltò indietro.

Derek mise un piede dentro al cerchio e non sentì nulla di strano, si accigliò e camminò fino ad arrivare al centro. Non successe niente. «Mi sa che dobbiamo entrare qui dentro in due per azionare la maledizione».

Chris scosse debolmente la testa. «Non ho idea di in che razza di guaio tu ti voglia cacciare di proposito… Somigli dannatamente a Stiles, in questo momento: sono mesi che quel ragazzino ci crea problemi con le sue scarse e improbabili capacità di creare diversivi e "Piani B"».

Derek roteò gli occhi sospirando, s’incamminò per provare a uscire dal cerchio. «Potrei anche ritenermi offes…» si fermò accigliandosi.

Un muro invisibile non gli stava permettendo di uscire dal cerchio.

Si passò una mano sul volto. «Sono bloccato qui dentro» sospirò.

Chris fece una smorfia di dolore. «E io sono bloccato a sedere qui in un angolo: il tuo piano si è rivelato _geniale_ ».

«Sono _certo_ che a breve arriverà un’altra coppia» provò a rassicurare _se stesso_.

Chris sospirò. «In alternativa potrei provare a strascinarmi fin lì o a _rotolare_ verso il cerchio».

Derek si passò entrambe le mani sul volto ridendo isterico: quella situazione era grottescamente ilare. «Resta lì, ok?» insisté.

Derek sapeva che non era la prima volta che Allison si sacrificava per suo padre – in modo letterale, Scott prima che lui partisse gli aveva raccontato _tutto_ – e in più sapeva cosa voleva dire essere giovani e restare senza dei genitori, ritrovandosi all’improvviso a capo di qualcosa senza esperienza. Per quanto gli Argent non rientrassero nelle sue simpatie lui _sapeva_ cosa si provava e non era intenzionato a lasciar morire Chris.

Provò a mettere ordine fra i propri pensieri continuando a sperare che Allison li raggiungesse al più presto, e proprio quando ormai la sua mente stava divagando verso le soluzioni più assurde e improponibili, vide comparire dal nulla davanti a sé due corpi che caddero a terra.

Erano _Allison e Stiles_ , misteriosamente bruciacchiati, tra l’altro.

«Papà!» gridò Allison andando subito verso Chris, preoccupata – nel farlo lasciò cadere a terra un arco e una faretra, la congrega doveva aver armato anche lei. Stiles restò sdraiato di schiena a terra, tossiva.

«Sto bene» mentì di nuovo Chris.

«Allison!» la richiamò Derek, lei si voltò a guardarlo. «Tu o Stiles dovete entrare dentro questo cerchio per attivare la maledizione e il trial finale, come detto da Thomas» le spiegò pratico.

Chris provò a rialzarsi. «Andrò io…»

«No!» tuonarono all’unisono Derek e Allison.

«Sei ferito» ripeté Derek, «non abbiamo idea di che cosa consista la maledizione: potrebbe essere letale per te».

«Mia figlia e Stiles si sono già sacrificati una volta!» insisté Chris. «Non possiamo costringerli a farlo di nuovo!»

Allison e suo padre cominciarono a discutere animatamente; Derek vide di sottecchi Stiles mettersi a sedere.

«Stiles, stai bene?» gli chiese Derek preoccupato.

Lui trasse un respiro profondo. «Una meraviglia» annuì atono. «Sono elettrizzato, _letteralmente_ : io e Allison abbiamo subito delle scariche elettriche».

«Allison ti ha spiegato tutto?»

Stiles avanzò a carponi verso il cerchio e osservò i simboli pensoso aggrottando la fronte. «Sì… Per caso sai tradurre questi scritte? O sono dei simboli?»

Derek camminò verso il bordo del cerchio e si accovacciò davanti a lui. «C’è un muro invisibile che non mi fa uscire» gli spiegò spingendo una mano verso l’esterno del cerchio per fargli notare come qualcosa lo respingesse, «ma credo che cadrà una volta che la maledizione avrà attecchito… anche se non so di che tipo di maledizione si tratta: non so decifrare questi segni».

Allison e suo padre stavano ancora discutendo, non li guardavano.

Stiles assentì piano sporgendo un labbro. «Quindi basta che un altro di noi, una persona _qualsiasi_ , entri dentro il cerchio facendosi maledire e tutti potremo tornare a casa come se nulla fosse successo?»

«Stiles» sospirò Derek, esausto, « _so_ cosa stai pensando: discutine con Allison, prima di saltare qui dentro».

Stiles rivolse un’occhiata di sottecchi ai due cacciatori alle proprie spalle. «Penso che Chris sia al limite e non sappiamo quanto tempo abbiamo a disposizione prima che il padre di Scott venga avvisato: l’ingresso dell’FBI nella base potrebbe creare dei danni in modo involontario».

Derek non poteva dargli torto, e del resto stava proprio aspettando una seconda persona. E se c’era una cosa di cui era certo era che il più delle volte lui e Stiles si capivano a vicenda: reagivano in modo diverso, ma erano entrambi impulsivi e per tutti e due non andava mai bene che degli innocenti fossero in pericolo.

«Sei sicuro?» gli chiese Derek, giusto per avere un’ultima conferma.

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso nervoso. «Mi sono già sacrificato una volta, che sarà mai farlo di nuovo?» Si mordicchiò un labbro e stese una mano verso di lui, entrando di fatto nel cerchio: Derek strinse le dita attorno al suo polso e lo strattonò verso di sé per farlo entrare del tutto.

Subito dopo accaddero due cose insieme: Scott e Peter si materializzarono dentro la stanza e Derek e Stiles furono talmente scossi da un dolore fisico _asfissiante_ da finire stesi a terra.

Derek sentì le urla degli altri, ma nessuno di loro li raggiunse – a quanto sembrava adesso il muro invisibile intorno al cerchio impediva a chiunque di entrare dentro – e tutto quello che poteva fare era stringere i denti e resistere a quel dolore che non sembrava neanche avere una vera fonte e gli toglieva il fiato. Era come ricevere scariche elettriche, ma anche come essere in preda a una febbre altissima che provocava deliri.

Finì steso su un fianco ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con Stiles – l’espressione del ragazzo in quel momento doveva essere lo specchio della sua.

Si guardarono negli occhi, terrorizzati, e la paura ben visibile nello sguardo di Stiles fu l’ultima cosa che vide prima di cedere al dolore e perdere i sensi.

  


La prima cosa che Derek percepì non appena cominciò a risvegliarsi fu un leggero mal di testa, una sorta di dolore sordo ma persistente; riaprì gli occhi traendo un respiro profondo – e probabilmente anche emettendo un lungo lamento in maniera inconscia – e la prima cosa che vide furono i visi di Cora e Peter.

Lo guardarono entrambi con aria preoccupata; Cora aveva una bottiglietta d’acqua in mano e Peter gli parlava, gli diceva qualcosa che lui non capiva bene. Derek si riscosse sbattendo più volte le palpebre e cercando di prendere più aria possibile con un altro paio di respiri, e infine riuscì a capire quello che Peter gli stava chiedendo.

«Puoi sentirmi?»

«Sì» gli rispose Derek, con voce un po’ roca; Cora l’aiutò subito a mettersi a sedere e a bere dell’acqua.

«Ti senti lucido?» gli domandò ancora Peter. «Hai dolore da qualche parte o avverti in qualche modo qualcosa di strano in te?»

Derek si massaggiò la fronte e provò ad analizzare subito la propria situazione: non provava dolore da ossa rotta o del bruciore da infezioni o tagli, acuendo per un attimo l’udito e l’olfatto scoprì di avere ancora i suoi sensi da licantropo e facendo scattare per un attimo gli artigli notò come nulla di più o meno magico lo bloccasse dal trasformarsi. «A parte una leggera emicrania non ho nulla» sentenziò, «anche se mi sento un po’ intorpidito e debole».

Peter sospirò. «Bene».

«Dove sono? Che è successo agli altri?» domandò in ansia.

Cora gli rispose con un sorriso e posandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Sono tutti a casa, la congrega vi ha lasciato andare, anche se alcuni degli umani sono ancora ricoverati all’ospedale: non appena gli stregoni hanno spezzato l’incanto, il contro effetto dello stato di coma magico si è fatto sentire nel giro di poco tempo… gli umani non bevevano né mangiavano da giorni, chi più chi meno, la magia li ha tenuti sani e in vita, ma una volta svanito l’incantesimo hanno cominciato a risentirne…» storse il naso, «ma stanno bene» lo rassicurò, «si stanno riprendendo in fretta».

Derek si stropicciò gli occhi e si diede una veloce occhiata intorno: dai rumori che sentiva provenire dall’esterno, capì di trovarsi in un appartamento, e considerando che era arredato con una certa classe ed eleganza – con un lusso non molto ostentato – intuì di essere da Peter, e soprattutto _sul letto_ di Peter.

«Cosa ci faccio da te?»

Peter roteò gli occhi. «Bel modo di ringraziarmi, nipote!» gli rispose sarcastico. «Non sapevamo ancora in che modo ti avesse influenzato fisicamente quella maledizione, ma non potevamo di certo mandarti all’ospedale, né tenerti nella clinica di Deaton, dato che anche lui è all’ospedale: preferivi forse riprendere i sensi in quella topaia che ti ostini a definire come "tuo loft"?»

In effetti un posto abbandonato da quattro mesi non era l’ideale per la degenza di una persona indebolita come lui, e pur recalcitrante dovette dargliene atto. «Grazie» mugugnò fissando le coperte.

Peter sospirò teatrale. «Quando vuoi».

Derek si stese all’indietro poggiando la schiena contro la testiera del letto e bevve altra acqua. «Cos’è successo dopo che io e Stiles abbiamo attivato la maledizione?»

Cora si sedette accanto a lui. «Tutti si sono risvegliati, escluso tu e Stiles; gli umani catturati per prima, come Deaton e Chris Argent, erano molto più deboli di quelli presi per ultimi come Allison, e lei ha cercato subito di prendere la situazione in mano, anche perché era quella che stava meglio».

Peter si sedette ai piedi del letto, di fronte a Derek, e storse il naso. «Ero presente e vigile in quel momento» gli disse, «ma quei bastardi non ci hanno dato modo di affrontarli o chiedere molte spiegazioni; quando abbiamo riaperto gli occhi, ci siamo ritrovati tutti in una stanza con una lunga serie di brandine: ci hanno messo a "dormire" su dei materassi invece che a terra, pensa che cari» sottolineò sarcastico.

«La parete frontale della stanza» continuò a raccontare Peter gesticolando, «era trasparente, in plexiglass incantato: era da lì che ci osservavano continuando a recitare il loro incantesimo. Subito appena ripresi, io e Scott abbiamo provato a sfondarla per raggiungere quei tizi dall’altra parte, ma la loro magia ci ha respinto ed eravamo pure troppo deboli per insistere…»

«Quindi al risveglio la congrega era ancora lì?» chiese Derek.

Peter annuì, anche se non sembrava molto soddisfatto di come fossero andate le cose. «Ci hanno dato il "buongiorno"» tracciò delle virgolette in aria flettendo le dita, «e ci hanno riferito che visto che nessuna coppia dentro al labirinto si era ammazzata a vicenda e che due di noi avevano accettato di assumersi il peso delle colpe del branco accettando una maledizione sconosciuta, eravamo liberi di restare a Beacon Hills, loro si sarebbero ritirati».

«Io e Allison avevamo degli accordi con Cora, Isaac e Ethan…»

Peter assentì di nuovo. «Infatti Allison ha subito chiesto loro che ore fossero e di permetterle di chiamare Isaac, per impedirgli di avvertire il padre di Scott: se l’FBI ci avesse trovato, _tutti noi_ avremmo dovuto spiegare _troppe_ cose, invece così ci siamo inventati solo un paio di storielle innocue su degli improbabili fanatici pazzoidi che ci hanno rapito in massa per ragioni oscure…»

«Avevamo ancora molto tempo a disposizione dopo la fine del trial?» chiese Derek.

Peter scosse la testa. «No, solo poco più di quaranta minuti, ce l’avete fatta per poco». Si grattò la testa. «La piccola Argent era la più lucida e assestata di noi, ha fatto presente alla congrega di andarsene e non tornare mai più, pena l’ira del suo intero clan…» Peter sorrise pensieroso, come se stesse ricordando qualcosa, probabilmente le minacce di Allison, «è stata abbastanza _gloriosa_ » sospirò.

«E Chris Argent?» incalzò Derek, ricordandosi delle ferite riportate dall’uomo.

Peter ciondolò la testa. «Sta molto meglio, adesso. Era fra quelli più deboli, ma al risveglio ha chiesto subito alla congrega la verità sulla maledizione scagliata su di te e Stiles». Rivolse uno sguardo teatrale al nipote. «Sei pronto ad ascoltarla?»

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo sospirando esasperato, ma Cora gli strinse le mani sul braccio, apprensiva. «Dimmi pure».

Peter schioccò la lingua. «Bene. La cattiva notizia è che la maledizione è stata creata dalla congrega appositamente per il nostro branco, sulla base di una caratteristica comune a _tutti_ noi, e nel formularla hanno scelto di proposito di non tracciare il modo per spezzarla: loro stessi non sanno come annullare quello che vi hanno inflitto».

Derek ponderò la notizia trattenendo il fiato per qualche secondo: era un pugno allo stomaco, ma non sapeva bene come reagire, visto che non conosceva ancora gli effetti che la maledizione aveva avuto su di lui. «Ma esiste un modo per spezzarla?»

«Certo» annuì Peter sicuro, «ogni maledizione può essere spezzata, perché non è qualcosa di naturale, è qualcosa di _imposto e artificioso_ , il problema è capire _come_ farlo».

Derek si passò una mano sul volto. «Già, Chris Argent mi ha detto che le maledizioni sono come degli indovinelli inquietanti».

«Esatto, e a proposito di Chris Argent» aggiunse Peter, allungando un braccio per prendere un block notes posato su tavolino lì vicino pieno di libri antichi, di cui alcuni aperti, «lui ha immediatamente insistito per avere dalla congrega una copia del cerchio, una riproduzione fedele, in modo tale da poterla studiare: gli stregoni non ci hanno voluto dire in che modo vi cambierà la vita, anche se noi licantropi abbiamo sentito benissimo che non hanno mentito quando ci hanno detto che non sanno come spezzarla» s’indicò l’orecchio come per dire che avevano ascoltato i battiti cardiaci degli stregoni, «ma studiando questi simboli potremmo trovare qualcosa di utile…»

Derek osservò per bene il disegno tracciato su uno dei fogli del block notes che gli aveva passato suo zio. «Questa è l’unica concessione che vi hanno fatto?»

«Questa e rivelarci su cosa si sono basati per creare una maledizione su misura per noi».

«Ovvero?» incalzò Derek inarcando un sopracciglio.

Peter divenne di nuovo teatrale. «Rimorsi, rimpianti, ripensamenti… tutto quello che inizia per "ri" e che ti può fare angosciare».

Derek si massaggiò le tempie. «E avete trovato nulla sui simboli, finora?»

Lui storse il naso e indicò uno dei segni, quello al centro della parte superiore del cerchio. «Questo qui ha qualcosa a che fare con i sogni, ma nell’accezione di sogno-sonno» precisò, puntando poi il dito verso un simbolo nella direzione opposta in basso del cerchio, «quest’altro invece riguarda sempre i sogni, ma nell’accezione di sogno-desiderio. La serie di scritte antiche e simboli che unisco questi due punti» passò le dita lungo le due arcate del cerchio, «direi che a occhio e croce danno in qualche modo "vita" ai due concetti di cui prima: in pratica la maledizione si basa e parte da questi due principi e poi ciò che sta nel mezzo la "nutre" per renderla pienamente attiva» sospirò. «Per il resto, ancora non ti so dire nient’altro: Deaton è ancora degente, anche se già abbastanza lucido da indicarci in quale dei suoi libri cercare qualcosa, mentre Allison sta già provando a trovare qualcosa nei suoi bestiari di famiglia che la congrega le ha restituito».

Derek trasse un respiro profondo arrendendosi ad aspettare altre notizie. «Stiles?» domandò poi.

Cora gli passò una barretta energetica e non appena Derek la vide, il suo stomaco gorgogliò in maniera imbarazzante; sua sorella abbozzò un sorriso divertito ma comprensivo. «Non mangi da quasi due giorni» sbuffò mettendogli con insistenza la barretta in mano, «avrai pure il corpo di un licantropo, ma il cibo e l’acqua sono cose che possono mancare _a tutti_. Stiles sta bene» aggiunse infine esalando. «Isaac poco da mi ha chiamata per dirmi che si è risvegliato anche lui circa mezz’ora fa: pure lui non accusa alcun strano sintomo…» concluse pensierosa.

Peter, con mano sicura ed espressione seria, tenne ferma per un lungo attimo la testa di Derek: gli osservò gli occhi con fare clinico. «Sia tu che Stiles soffrite di una leggera emicrania: non mi sorprenderebbe sapere che la maledizione vi ha messo in stato di incoscienza e a riposo per due giorni per attecchire bene… o per creare una buona e solida base da qualche parte della vostra mente da cui partire per fare qualcosa…»

«Credi che sia qualcosa di psichico?» gli domandò Derek.

Peter lasciò andare la presa. «Beh, non presentate alcun danno fisico, quindi l’unica risposta è questa: qualsiasi cosa si tratti, è tutto nella vostra testa».

Derek sorrise sarcastico. «E suppongo che ciò debba rincuorarmi».

Peter ostentò un’aria comprensiva e gli diede delle deboli pacche sulla gamba. «Vuoi che ti prepari dei toast come quelli che ti facevo quando eri piccolo e perdevi una partita di basket?» lo prese in giro.

Derek aprì la bocca per rispondergli a tono, ma il suo stomaco gorgogliò di nuovo in modo _inumano._

Cora provò a trattenere malamente una risata e Peter annuì fingendosi colpito quanto preoccupato.

«Mangia la barretta» insisté Peter, alzandosi dal letto, «vado in cucina a prepararti un toast. _Dei_ toast» si corresse.

Derek spacchettò lo snack e si arrese a mangiare; sapeva tuttavia che quello era solo l’inizio.

  


Nei due giorni che seguirono, Peter si rifiutò di lasciar tornare lui e Cora nel loft e d’altro canto Cora stessa sembrava non aver alcuna voglia di tornare lì – e Derek non poteva biasimarla.

Non sapevano ancora che direzione avesse preso o stesse prendendo la maledizione, anche se Peter continuava a sostenere che in realtà stesse prendendo tempo per attecchire bene, considerando che sia Derek che Stiles continuavano a svegliarsi con delle strane emicranie leggere ma persistenti che li lasciavano intontiti e in preda a un lieve torpore per un bel pezzo della mattinata.

Derek non aveva ancora visto Stiles: sapeva che era stato già dimesso e che Cora era andata a trovarlo, ma lui si era astenuto dal farlo perché non aveva idea di cosa dire a qualcuno con cui si stava ritrovando a condividere una maledizione – lui stesso non sapeva cosa dirsi nei momenti in cui era da solo e si fissava le mani.

Non era esattamente dispiaciuto per gli eventi successi dentro al labirinto, perché era sempre stato il tipo da accettare le conseguenze delle proprie azioni fino in fondo, soprattutto se erano dovute a delle scelte fatte in prima persona, ma tuttavia non era piacevole sapere che un ragazzo più giovane di lui – Stiles – era stato altrettanto segnato come lui e probabilmente a vita.

Tra l’altro era stata una banale questione di coincidenze e tempistiche a portare Stiles a essere il secondo individuo coinvolto nella maledizione: se avessero aspettato solo un misero minuto in più, all’arrivo di Scott e Peter Derek avrebbe convinto Scott a spingere a calci nel sedere Peter dentro il cerchio – Scott era un alpha, era molto più forte di Peter e di sicuro tutti sarebbero stati d’accordo su questa scelta.

Ancora una volta sia Derek che Stiles avevano peccato di impulsività e testardaggine; si chiedeva quanto pesanti sarebbero state le conseguenze.

Peter continuava le sue ricerche, Allison era perfino venuta due volte da loro a consegnare a Peter i risultati delle proprie indagini e degli appunti di Lydia, e per un po’ avevano discusso dei risultati confrontando ciò che ciascuno di loro aveva trovato finora. Quel furbastro di Peter aveva insonorizzato il proprio studio ed era lì che lui e Allison discutevano, e Derek non poteva sentire niente di quello che dicevano, anche se Peter dopo ogni incontro e confronto non aveva mai una bella faccia – e non era per via della presenza di un Argent, Derek sapeva ormai distinguere l’espressioni facciali di suo zio, ricordava bene quale riservasse agli Argent.

Ogni tanto, quando Peter leggendo qualche vecchio tomo di famiglia sulle maledizione faceva una smorfia, Derek gli chiedeva «Che c’è, morirò?»

«Poco probabile» gli rispondeva esalando, come se fosse un _peccato_. Era Peter, dopotutto.

Quando finalmente Chris Argent, Deaton e Peter poterono ufficialmente unire le loro capocce per discutere faccia a faccia della maledizione, Derek passò una lunga mezz’ora di attesa fuori dal parcheggio della clinica veterinaria prima di poter avere il loro verdetto.

Durante l’attesa, poco prima di entrare, lui e Cora vennero raggiunti da Allison, Scott e Stiles.

Allison aveva accompagnato gli altri due alla clinica con la propria auto; Scott sembrava essersi ripreso del tutto, Stiles invece era ancora abbastanza pallido e più magro di quanto Derek ricordasse. Si salutarono con dei cenni del capo e poi andarono ad ascoltare la loro sentenza non appena Deaton si affacciò dall’ingresso dell’edificio per fare loro cenno di entrare.

Che Peter fosse in piedi a braccia incrociate sul petto e a labbra strette non era un buon segno: in genere era un tipo da stare in ansia per poche cose e da temerne pochissime altre – faceva parte della sua natura di persona ostinatamente irrispettosa nei confronti della morale comune essere così spavaldo.

Deaton li invitò a sedersi, ma nessuno lo fece; Derek lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio per intimargli di sbrigarsi a sputare il rospo.

«Abbiamo confrontato le nostre ricerche e le nostre conoscenze nel campo della stregoneria» esordì Deaton, col solito tono dannatamente calmo e monocorde che usava sempre quando voleva spiegare con grandi quanto inutili giri di parole qualcosa di fatale e contorto che poteva essere in maniera più semplice riassunto con una sola parola: "morirete". «Siamo arrivati tutti alla stessa conclusione».

«Cioè?» incalzò Stiles, con voce acuta e nervosa.

«Temiamo che sarà difficile arrivare a una soluzione nell’immediato, perché…» Deaton esitò appena, come alla ricerca delle parole giuste per formulare nell’ennesimo nuovo giro di parole superfluo, «è una maledizione».

Derek si stava esasperando, si passò una mano sulla faccia. «E che vuol dire?»

«È qualcosa di diverso e di più forte di un incantesimo, non…»

Derek sbottò, stanco di essere trattato come una persona moribonda e non più in grado di intendere e di volere. «So cos’è una maledizione! Vai dritto al punto e dicci cosa cazzo ci succederà!»

Deaton prese fiato e si decise a dare una spiegazione. «Sarà come se il vostro subconscio prendesse vita dando forma a una realtà parallela: ogni notte sognerete di una vita diversa da questa – sempre la stessa, come se fosse un mondo alternativo a quello in cui vivete – fino a quando non saprete più distinguere la realtà dal sogno, o fino a farvi credere di dover scegliere in modo estremo quale delle due vite vivere».

Restarono tutti in un silenzio attonito, Derek provò di ripetere mentalmente piano le parole di Deaton, ma tuttavia era sia troppo basito che confuso per capire bene cosa volesse dire davvero tutto quello.

Peter sospirò e si appoggiò di nuovo con le spalle al muro, serio, e si rivolse e Derek. «Entrambi queste due notti non avete sognato nulla, vero?» chiese indicando col capo sia Derek che Stiles; gli risposero tutti e due annuendo. «Perché proprio come pensavo io la maledizione stava attecchendo, stava valutando le vostre memorie, la vostra storia personale, i vostri rimpianti e dolori e soprattutto i _punti di svolta focali_ delle vostre vite… e tutto ciò per costruire una base solida per _torturarvi_ ». Tirò su col naso e poi riprese a parlare gesticolando – Derek non l’aveva visto mai così serio, neanche quando avevano discusso del Kanima.

«Grazie a tutte queste informazioni ottenute, la maledizione riuscirà a creare nelle vostre menti un perfetto mondo alternativo a quello reale: sarà tutto uguale, dalle persone che conoscete ai posti in cui siete vissuti o vivete ancora; sarà tutto tremendamente simile alla realtà, alla vostra vera vita, ma con un’unica decisiva differenza…» Li guardò intensamente. «Scommetto che tutti e due almeno una volta nella vita vi siete chiesti come sarebbero andate le cose se davanti a una scelta passata avreste preso tutt’altra decisione, o come avreste vissuto se solo non avreste mai incontrato qualcuno o nella vostra vita non ci fosse stato… _qualcosa_ » lasciò velatamente la parola "sovrannaturale" non detta – come sarebbe stata la loro vita senza la realtà sovrannaturale?

«La maledizione risponderà a questi vostri grandi interrogativi» proseguì Peter, «e notte dopo notte, e perfino pennichella dopo pennichella, ogni _dannata volta che dormirete_ , sognerete di questa vita diversa, a partire da poco prima del vostro _primo_ punto focale di svolta, passando dall’età che avete ora, fino ad andare verso il futuro… fino alla morte, giorno dopo giorno».

Derek non riusciva a parlare, Stiles era stretto nelle spalle e sembrava pietrificato, salvo poi umettarsi le labbra e parlare in modo flebile. «E tutto questo perché?»

Deaton aprì bocca e provò a parlare. «È un modo per…» ma Peter avanzò, mise una mano sulla spalla del veterinario per fermarlo e fissò serio Derek e Stiles, parlando in modo coinciso.

«È una forma di tortura» disse loro diretto. «La realtà alternativa vi farà vedere che comunque sarebbero andate le cose, non avreste mai avuto scampo: avreste fallito lo stesso, non sareste sfuggiti al vostro destino. La maledizione vi farà sentire prigionieri della vostra stessa vita, e considerando che in pratica rivivrete in sogno _tutta_ la vostra storia personale a partire da quando eravate bambini o ragazzini, arriverete al punto di non riuscire più a distinguere la realtà dal sogno… questo potrebbe portarvi all’idea di dover scegliere in modo drastico quale vita vivere, _al suicidio_ ».

Derek scosse la testa sorridendo isterico e amaro, Cora si morse un labbro e gli mise una mano sul braccio; sentì Stiles imprecare sottovoce e voltarsi come indeciso se andare via di lì o meno correndo, ma Scott l’afferrò subito dandogli un abbraccio di lato e Allison gli accarezzò la schiena.

Chris Argent era rimasto per tutto il tempo in silenzio, chino con le mani appoggiate sul tavolo pieno di fogli su cui erano scribacchiati dei simboli e degli appunti. «Questo non vuol dire che ci arrenderemo» li riassicurò senza guardarli. «Le maledizioni sono degli indovinelli, e gli indovinelli hanno _sempre_ una soluzione: non sappiamo dirvi quanto tempo impiegheremo a trovarla, ma di certo non ci fermeremo fino a quando non l’avremo ottenuta. Nel frattempo, un consiglio» indicò con cenni secchi Derek e Stiles, «cercate di parlarvi, di stare vicini, perché per creare una maledizione simile ci vuole una quantità enorme di magia e di certo la congrega non avrà voluto impiegare troppe energie per una cosa per cui non avrà un compenso: la maledizione avrà abbastanza forza da creare _un solo_ mondo alternativo, non due, cioè un mondo che comprenderà _entrambe_ le vostre vite diverse; è più che probabile che in sogno vi incontrerete anche se sarete coscienti di sognare soltanto nella vita reale e non in quella alternativa, quindi…» sospirò, «parlate insieme dei vostri sogni e confrontateli trovando i punti che hanno in comune, discutetene, perché potrebbe aiutarvi a mantenere un senso della realtà».

Stiles tirò su col naso e annuì, Derek si limitò a fare un breve cenno del capo.

«Mi dispiace» mormorò Chris, «per quanto possa valere, mi dispiace».

Peter trasse un respiro profondo. «Proveremo ad aiutarvi con degli infusi per il sonno per rallentare un po’ gli effetti» tentò di rassicurarli. «Abbiamo tutti i mezzi per risolvere questa faccenda, solo… non sappiamo ancora come unire tutti i puntini dello schema, ma ci arriveremo» concluse battendo le mani con un pizzico di ironia per sdrammatizzare.

Non c’era null’altro da dire, Scott stava mormorando a Stiles delle banali rassicurazioni che palesemente non stavano funzionando – Stiles era sempre più agitato – e Derek si sentì _in gabbia_. Uscì dalla clinica a passi decisi ma all’apparenza calmi, rivolgendo prima un’occhiata di sottecchi a sua sorella per lasciarle intendere di voler restare un po’ da solo, e andò verso la propria auto.

Arrivato lì, posò le mani sul cofano, inspirò a fondo, strinse le labbra e poi sferrò un calcio allo sportello ammaccando la carrozzeria.

«So che questa non è una grande auto» lo canzonò Peter alle spalle, «ma non risolverai nulla eliminandola dall’universo».

«Credevo fosse chiaro il messaggio di lasciarmi in pace» gli ribatté fra i denti voltandosi a guardarlo.

Lui scrollò le spalle e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Siamo onesti, Derek: chi più di me può capire cosa vuol dire rivivere la tua intera vita?»

Derek roteò gli occhi. «Sei qui per compiangermi prendendomi allo stesso tempo in giro?»

«Sono qui per dirti che capisco la tua rabbia» gli replicò sincero – e se Derek rimase colpito nel non sentire alcuna bugia nel battito del suo cuore, non lo mostrò. «Faccio parte della tua famiglia, abbiamo una lunga storia in comune e Cora – per sua fortuna – non ricorda molte cose perché all’epoca era ancora una bambina: _so_ a cosa stai pensando in questo momento, _so_ cosa sarai costretto a rivivere e… credimi, per quanto io sia in genere incline alla tortura e all’omicidio so riconoscere quando non è il caso di provocare una morte poco dignitosa come quella a cui in teoria ora sei destinato».

Derek ghignò sarcastico. «Quindi per te indurmi alla pazzia e al suicidio non sarebbe darmi una morte dignitosa? Tu non mi uccideresti così?»

«Sei un Hale» gli replicò sicuro, «e l’unico modo in cui un Hale può morire è combattendo, non certo cadendo vittima di una maledizione simile».

Derek continuò a ridere amaro: ovvio, Peter aveva ucciso Laura, _sua nipote_ , affrontandola, combattendo fino a ucciderla, era un uomo di classe, _secondo lui_ ; molto probabilmente prima o poi avrebbe ucciso gli altri due nipoti rimasti in vita allo stesso modo, non necessitava che altri lo facessero al posto suo con mezzucci simili e poco fini.

«Non sarà una passeggiata» aggiunse Peter, «ma troveremo una soluzione. Dopotutto, siamo degli Hale» concluse ostentando un sorriso ironico.

Derek sbuffò un sorriso a propria volta e scosse la testa: cos’altro c’era da fare se non fidarsi del proprio zio psicopatico?

  


Per Derek e Cora era fuori discussione lasciare Beacon Hills prima che la maledizione fosse stata spezzata, ma non sapevano nemmeno quanto tempo sarebbero rimasti.

«Pensi che potrebbe ucciderti l’idea di andare a vivere in posto che abbia delle _vere_ camere da letto?» gli disse Peter con sarcasmo, mentre cercava su internet con lui un discreto appartamento in cui stare. «Magari qualcosa che abbia ancora le pareti intere e dei sistemi di sicurezza che non permettano a dei branchi di alpha di entrare e lasciare dei graffiti di dubbio gusto sulle finestre e sulle porte» continuò sullo stesso tono. «Visto che con i soldi dell’assicurazione per l’incendio non abbiamo mai ricostruito la casa di famiglia, concediti almeno un semplice appartamento in cui tu e tua sorella possiate stare ogni volta che deciderete di tornare qui, _a casa_ ».

Derek dovette ammettere che non era una cattiva idea trovare un appartamento medio e in buone condizioni da utilizzare come base fissa: lui e Cora erano stati abbastanza onesti con loro stessi da ammettere che quella non sarebbe stata la prima e l’ultima volta che rimettevano piede a Beacon Hills; sarebbe successo di nuovo in futuro, era una buona cosa avere un posto fisso dove stare.

Entro una settimana con l’aiuto di Peter trovarono una discreta sistemazione con solide pareti, priva di umidità e con una porta d’ingresso sicura; consisteva in due camere da letto singole, una cucina, un soggiorno-ingresso, un bagno con doccia e la gioia di una lavatrice per Cora. Era un appartamento piccolo ma luminoso e confortevole e Cora che in vita sua non aveva _mai_ avuto l’occasione di avere un posto da chiamare casa e da arredare a proprio gusto era parecchio eccitata all’idea di andare a caccia di mobili di seconda mano – rigorosamente di legno scuro – e di altra roba dai toni caldi per riempire l’appartamento.

Cora insisté anche nel non coinvolgere Peter nella missione arredamento, o si sarebbero ritrovati con una statua di Venere nuda a grandezza naturale in bagno come reggi asciugamano, o qualcosa di simile e ugualmente da persone maniache e instabili.

Isaac non aveva provato a contattarlo e Derek non lo biasimava affatto: era stato lui a dargli il Morso, ma non era stato buon alpha e il loro ultimo saluto non si era svolto nei migliori dei modi; ora Isaac faceva parte di un branco di persone che condividevano dei legami solidi e calorosi come possono essere solo quelli fra adolescenti che frequentano tutti la stessa scuola, qualcosa che Derek non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dargli, e quindi anche se non si parlavano più Derek era tutto sommato felice per lui e contento che in qualche modo il Morso lo aiutasse a fare parte di qualcosa e a non essere più solo contro il mondo come quando suo padre era ancora vivo e lo maltrattava.

Scott un paio di sere era venuto a parlare con lui per aggiornarlo brevemente sulla situazione a Beacon Hills prima e dopo la visita indesiderata della congrega. Prima della visita, i gemelli aiutavano Scott e il branco di propria spontanea volontà solo quando percepivano che il branco da solo non ce l’avrebbe fatta ad affrontare l’ennesima minaccia arrivata in città perché attratta dal Nemeton, ma per il resto i due non avevano socializzato con loro e conducevano delle vite separate dalle loro e abbastanza quiete: a quanto sembrava volevano essere dei teenagers normali e li aiutavano soltanto quando qualcosa di troppo grosso e pericoloso stesse per distruggere il bozzolo di tranquillità e normalità apparente che avevano costruito intorno a sé stessi.

A Scott era andata bene questa sorta di compromesso: Scott e gli altri erano un branco e i gemelli erano degli alpha che stavano per i fatti propri e non s’impicciavano di niente; i due gruppetti convivevano in modo pacifico. L’arrivo della congrega e il rapimento di Aiden però avevano cambiato alcune dinamiche fra di loro, rendendole più elastiche e meno rigide, soprattutto perché in genere Ethan era un tipo molto protettivo – soprattutto nei confronti del fratello e di tutti quelli a cui si legava in maniera sincera, tipo Danny – e tutta quella faccenda l’aveva scosso e l’aver convissuto a stretto contatto con Isaac e Allison in preda alla paura di un assedio per più giorni l’aveva portato a continuare a essere un po’ protettivo con i due pure dopo, anche se a distanza.

Peter invece non si era mai mostrato interessato a nessuno degli eventi successi dopo l’attivazione del Nemeton, almeno all’apparenza; si era limitato a osservare tutto con occhio critico e armato di una parlantina sarcastica, mostrandosi parco di commenti e suggerimenti le volte in cui il branco in alto mare gli aveva chiesto se mai gli Hale in passato avessero affrontato lo stesso tipo di creature che in quel determinato momento li stava affliggendo. Durante l’estenuante prova del labirinto lui e Scott non avevano appianato alcuna discussione, più che altro si eri detti a voce alta tutto quello che pensavano l’uno dell’altro – cose non molto belle, ma quello era scontato – e forse l’essersi finalmente ben chiariti li aveva aiutati a rapportarsi in maniera più sana e comunicativa: Scott adesso capiva meglio quali erano di volta in volta le vere intenzioni di Peter e il suo sottile doppiogioco, sapeva leggere meglio fra le righe, e quindi l’affrontava in modo diretto senza uscite spettacolari e perdite di tempo. Per il resto, Scott sarebbe stato sempre troppo onesto per i gusti di Peter, e Peter troppo infido per i gusti di Scott, ma andava bene così, tanto era palese che non sarebbero mai diventati amiconi – e comunque neanche Derek avrebbe mai voluto un amico come Peter: era stato già restio ad averlo accanto da ragazzino e aveva detestato vederlo spesso a scuola, figuriamoci ora che erano degli adulti.

Derek disse a Scott di sentirsi libero di chiedere il suo aiuto per tutta la sua temporanea permanenza a Beacon Hills, durante la quale lui e Cora sarebbero stati più o meno una specie di ospiti del branco.

Derek non aveva cercato di contattare Stiles, non lo vedeva da quando si erano incontrati alla clinica veterinaria, e d’altro canto neanche Stiles aveva cercato di parlare con lui.

Derek stava cercando di dargli spazio, soprattutto perché sapeva che Stiles non era il tipo da mandarle a dire e che parlava pure troppo, quindi pensava che se finora Stiles non l’aveva neanche chiamato era perché non se la sentiva, non era pronto. Cora però incontrava Stiles quasi tutti i giorni e aveva riferito a suo fratello che anche Stiles pensava che Derek non fosse ancora pronto e che non lo stava contattando per primo per questo, e che quindi erano due idioti.

Peter aveva commentato il tutto brontolando qualcosa da dietro un grosso e vecchio libro rilegato in pelle scura che stava leggendo. «Dovete parlarvi, Derek: in sogno le vostre vite saranno in qualche modo intersecate, quindi dovete cercare il più possibile di confrontarvi per accumulare dettagli su dettagli _comuni_ che vi ancorino alla vita vera. Essere in due a sognare le stesse cose, anche se da punti di vista diversi, vi aiuterà a tenervi stretto il senso della realtà».

La verità per Derek era che ciò implicava sostenere delle lunghe conversazioni intime con una persona che non faceva parte del suo branco e Derek non era più abituato a questo: non lo faceva da quando era un ragazzino. Jennifer era stata una sorta di oasi protetta prima di rivelarsi un darach, e lui l’aveva mantenuta lontana da possibili confessioni oscure e contorte, il che era stato maledettamente ironico viste le conseguenze.

Era pronto a condividere il suo passato con Stiles? No, perché più in generale Derek non era pronto a condividerlo con _nessuno_ , quindi si ostinava a non chiamare Stiles.

Intanto erano passate quasi due settimane e i mal di testa mattutini si erano fatti sempre più lievi, segno che la maledizione stesse finendo di raccogliere tutti i dati – i ricordi – necessari per la creazione di un mondo alternativo, e che fra non molto il gioco avrebbe avuto inizio.

Non che Derek stesse trattenendo il fiato per l’emozione perché non vedesse l’ora che tutto cominciasse.

La notte fra il quindicesimo e il sedicesimo giorno successivo all’attivazione della maledizione, Derek andò a letto e la sua vita alternativa ebbe inizio.

  


Da che Derek ricordasse, vivere così vicini alla riserva di Beacon Hills per la sua famiglia era sempre stato un vanto e un piacere.

Sua madre era un’agente dell’FBI spesso impegnata con delicati casi di terrorismo, e lei e suo marito avevano costruito quella casa con l’idea di crescere i loro figli in una piccola e quieta cittadina della California, vicino a un ambiente sano e naturale, il più lontano possibile dallo stress delle grandi città e di tutte le brutture del mondo a cui dedicarsi solo al lavoro.

Suo padre era un architetto ed era stato lui stesso a progettare la casa, la cui costruzione era finita quando Derek aveva sei anni e Cora stava per nascere.

Zio Peter era un giovane scapestrato prossimo ai vent’anni sempre alla ricerca di informazioni che gli potessero far guadagnare qualcosa senza muovere un solo dito – o almeno non troppe dita. Viveva con loro e sua madre diceva sempre che le sue morbose abilità investigative e la sua discutibile persistenza e testardaggine l’avrebbero reso prima o poi un paparazzo di dubbia moralità.

Laura, Derek e Cora stavano crescendo abbastanza forti, sicuri e indipendenti: Talia per lavoro non era spesso a casa e loro tre fin da piccoli avevano dovuto stare attenti a nascondere le proprie marachelle e i loro piccoli segreti allo zio per evitare di essere ricattati da lui – "Io non dirò alla mamma che hai rotto il vaso con il pallone, e tu non dirai alla mamma che anche ieri notte non ho dormito a casa" – erano quindi sempre certi su cosa volere e la madre aveva insegnato loro svariate tattiche di autodifesa – temeva sempre che qualcuno potesse aggredirli per minacciarla per via del suo lavoro – e trasmesso loro anche i valori degli sport a squadre.

Al liceo Derek in poco tempo era diventato uno dei migliori giocatori della squadra di basket maschile, mentre Laura si dilettava con la pallavolo e ciò le stava facendo guadagnare molte offerte da parte di talent scout di svariati college statunitensi – ormai doveva solo scegliere quale college frequentare.

Derek aveva quindici anni e una vita normale che comprendeva una famiglia sana ma un po’ impicciona, la passione per il basket e i propri amici e compagni di squadra.

Non aveva ancora una ragazza, ma _ehi_ , ci stava lavorando! O almeno era quello che diceva agli altri della sua cricca che l’accusavano sempre di non sapersi tenere una ragazza dopo la prima pomiciata.

Derek non aveva problemi ad attirare tutte le ragazze che voleva, perché aveva tutto il necessario per farlo: era uno sportivo, l’asso della sua squadra, un tipo popolare e di certo mica brutto; il problema stava nel parlare con una ragazza dopo la prima pomiciata avvenuta nel sottoscala da ubriachi durante una festa. Rimorchiare gli riusciva bene, ma dopo essere arrivati al punto… non sapeva dire se fosse sempre la ragazza di turno a essere noiosa o se fossero gli appuntamenti a due a essere noiosi in generale, ma tutto ogni volta scivolava presto nel piattismo più assoluto: non sapeva più che dire e la storia finiva lì, non c’era mai un secondo appuntamento.

Visto il modo in cui cambiava spesso ragazza, per gli altri della scuola lui era un rubacuori dall’aria malandrina, mentre per i suoi amici che sapevano la verità era solo un enorme sfigato.

Poi tutto cambiò quando incontrò _lei_.

Paige.

Lei era totalmente immune alla sua popolarità da giocatore di basket, i suoi sorrisi da ruffiano non la influenzavano affatto e ogni occasione era buona per dargli poco sottilmente dello _zoticone_.

Laura diceva che il fatto che secondo Paige lui fosse un poco di buono impegnato ad avere una ragazza dopo l’altra rendeva la situazione ancora più _disastrosa in modo adorabile_ , ma Derek non poteva non fissarsi su una ragazza così cocciuta da ribattergli sempre a tono dandogli l’occasione di non annoiarsi mai e soprattutto di non stancarsi mai di starle attorno.

«Prima o poi ti infilerà l’archetto del suo violoncello su per il culo» gli dicevano gli amici, quando non gli ricordavano che «Occhio che suo padre è il vice sceriffo, non metterti nei guai!» ma Derek non arretrava di un passo e andava sempre a punzecchiarla quando lei si esercitava a suonare da sola.

Quando finalmente Paige si arrese a concedergli un appuntamento, Derek fu ancora più sorpreso e felice di vedere come lei riuscisse a tenergli testa e a stuzzicarlo a propria volta anche dopo: ci fu un secondo appuntamento e da lì a poco la loro relazione ebbe inizio.

Peter amava sostenere che suo nipote avesse sempre un’espressione da ebete strafatto quando andava ad assistere ai saggi di Paige, ma Laura gli ribatteva che piuttosto lui doveva smetterla di pedinare Derek e Paige per trovare nuovo materiale per i suoi ricatti, o prima poi un’altra coppietta nelle vicinanze l’avrebbe scambiato per maniaco picchiandolo a morte – e nessuno degli Hale sarebbe corso a salvarlo.

Dopo molte insistenze, Paige andò perfino ad assistere a una sua partita di basket; certo, lei restò un po’ in disparte da tutti gli altri che facevano il tifo per lui e la loro scuola, ma il punto è che lei andò a vederlo e gli sorrise dagli spalti.

Paige era tutto quello che un ragazzino quindicenne come lui potesse desiderare, e insieme erano entrambi felici.

Lei era qualche mese più vecchia di lui e quando compì sedici anni sua madre – la proprietaria della lavanderia cittadina – le regalò un vecchio maggiolino di seconda mano azzurro.

Paige mise le mani sul volante con aria soddisfatta. «È pratico e _compatto_ »

«Non è vero che è pratico» protestò Derek incrociando le braccia al petto, «il tuo violoncello ci entra a stento!»

«Tanto ci devo portare solo quello e la borsa per la scuola» ribatté lei con aria di sfida, «cos’altro vorresti che io ci facessi qui dentro?»

«Non esattamente quello che stai pensando, cioè» si corresse, « _anche_ , però…» Lei gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Andiamo, Paige!» si lamentò.

«Derek, mio padre è il vice sceriffo: non possiamo appostarci in macchina nella riserva, vuoi per caso essere la prossima coppia che beccherà a compiere atti osceni in luogo pubblico in auto? Né io né mio padre abbiamo bisogno di questo, e credo che neanche tu ne abbia bisogno se mai volessi venire a cena da noi nelle prossime settimane».

«Per i miei sedici anni mi comprerò un’auto migliore» mugugnò Derek, non sapendo come altro ribattere.

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio con espressione ironica. «Magari una macchina sportiva ma austera che si addica alla tua aria da atleta spezza cuori popolare e dannato?»

Derek roteò gli occhi. «Credevo avessimo superato questa fase».

Paige schioccò la lingua e scosse piano la testa. «Prenderti in giro per la tua presunta reputazione per me non sarà mai qualcosa di vecchio».

Erano davanti alla casa di Paige, seduti dentro al maggiolino ma con gli sportelli aperti; la porta d’ingresso dell’abitazione si spalancò di colpo e un bambino dai capelli castani che gli coprivano quasi gli occhi e una maglietta un po’ troppo grande per lui uscì andando di corsa verso di loro.

«Paige, Paige! Portami a mangiare hamburger e patatine!» strepitò il piccolo battendo una mano sulla carrozzeria, accanto allo sportello di lei.

Paige sospirò stanca. «Stiles, ti sei sfondato di patatine fritte giusto ieri, non puoi mangiarle anche oggi!»

«Ma mi avevi promesso che ci saremmo andati insieme non appena fosse arrivata l’auto!» protestò lui. «Avevi detto che sarebbe stata la nostra prima uscita insieme _da soli_!»

Lei ponderò il da farsi tamburellando le dita sul volante. «Magari un gelato? O un frappé?»

«No» scosse la testa risoluto. «PATATINE FRITTE!»

«Facciamo un frappé oggi e delle patatine fritte nel fine settimana?»

Il bambino storse le labbra ma poi annuì, anche se poco convinto; Paige sorrise e gli scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli. «Lui è Derek!» lo presentò, prima che Derek scendesse dall’auto per far salire il piccolo.

Derek gli raggiunse raggirando il maggiolino e gli sorrise anche lui. «E così tu sei il fratellino di Paige».

Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata critica da dietro il ciuffo che quasi gli copriva la visuale. «E quindi tu saresti il famoso ragazzo di mia sorella?» gli ribatté come se in realtà gli stesse dicendo "Per te niente frappé".

«Stiles» sospirò Paige, riprendendolo, «non essere scortese».

Ma il fratello le replicò sullo stesso tono arrampicandosi su di lei per andare a sedersi sul sedile passeggero. «Ma ho detto solo la verità!»

«Ma il tono era scortese».

«Tu hai _sempre_ un tono scortese!» sottolineò Stiles, provando ad allacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza ma fallendo: s’ingarbugliò la cinghia attorno a un braccio; la sorella l’aiutò.

Derek assisté al battibecco sogghignando: in fondo era cotto di Paige anche per il suo perenne tono sarcastico.

«Non è la stessa cosa» disse infine lei a Stiles dandogli un debole scappellotto.

Derek chiuse lo sportello per lei poi si chinò a guardare entrambe gli Stilinski dentro l’abitacolo. «Ti chiamo stasera?» domandò a Paige.

«Sì» gli rispose ostentando con ironia l’aria di una che stesse faticando a concedergli un enorme favore.

Derek sbuffò una risata e si protrasse oltre il finestrino abbassato per scoccarle un piccolo e casto bacio sulla fronte, a cui lei replicò con una smorfia arricciando il naso e storcendo la bocca.

Poi Derek si rivolse al bambino. «Ciao, Stiles!»

Lui lo ricambiò agitando la mano come se stesse scacciando una mosca molesta. «Ciao-ciao, Derek» "Fammi andare a prendere un frappé con mia sorella!" sembrò dire.

Derek scosse la testa sorridendo e si allontanò dal maggiolino per permettere a Paige di fare manovra. Con le mani in tasca, guardò l’auto allontanarsi fino a quando non fu troppo lontana per distinguerla ancora.

Quando un giorno anche lui avrebbe avuto un’auto, forse avrebbe potuto comprarsi la complicità di Stiles portandolo a mangiare delle patatine fritte: magari l’avrebbe aiutato a fare delle sorprese alla sorella. O magari l’avrebbe convinto a tacere se mai avrebbe sorpreso lui e Paige a fare sesso in camera di lei – forse Peter lo stava influenzando troppo, e ciò era un male.

Derek sorrise di nuovo mordicchiandosi un labbro e si avviò a piedi verso casa propria.

  


Si svegliò di colpo col fiato corto riaprendo gli occhi sulla realtà.

Nella sua vita alternativa era _umano_ e Paige era la sorella maggiore _di Stiles_.

  


"Musing through memories,

Losing my grip in the grey.

Numbing the senses,

I feel you slipping away.

Fighting to hold on,

Clinging to just one more day

Love turns to ashes,

With all that I wish could say"

_Still here_ – Digital Daggers [@](http://youtu.be/6ljegvS94qE) YouTube


	2. Parte Seconda

 

"Previously I never called it solitude

and probably you know

all the dirty shows I've put on

blunted and exhausted like anyone

honestly I tried to avoid it

honestly

Back when we were kids

we would always know when to stop

and now all the good kids are

messing up

Nobody has gained or

accomplished anything"

 _Comforting Sounds_ – Mew [@](http://youtu.be/2wSU4adAbSc) YouTube

 

"Every night, I dream you still here.

The ghost by my side, so perfect so clear.

When I awake, you disappear,

Back to the shadows

With all I hold dear…

With all I hold dear…

I dream you're still here"

 _Still here_ – Digital Daggers [@ ](http://youtu.be/6ljegvS94qE)YouTube

 

Derek comprese fin da subito quali fossero i molteplici modi in cui quella maledizione l’avrebbe fatto lentamente impazzire: erano già quasi due settimane che ogni notte sognava della sua vita alternativa e le cose andavano così bene da essere spaventose.

Poteva vedere di nuovo com’era la sua famiglia prima dell’incendio, nella sua semplicità e nel pieno della sua vitalità e ciò era una tortura sia perché al risveglio non ce l’aveva più, sia perché sapeva che di lì a poco l’avrebbe persa una seconda volta, che nel sogno sarebbe presto successo qualcosa di tragico. Non poteva neanche parlarne con Cora, perché come avrebbe mai potuto condividere con lei dei ricordi di una famiglia che non era del tutto la sua? Cora forse poteva capirlo, ma quella non era la sua vita e inoltre Derek temeva di essere giudicato: era da persone senza cuore affezionarsi a una famiglia alternativa? Cora si sarebbe sentita "tradita"?

Per non parlare del fatto che l’inquietava che si stesse affezionando a quella famiglia.

Il suo affetto era sbagliato perché quella situazione era fittizia, e al risveglio tra l’altro non aveva più accanto a sé né Laura né i suoi genitori, né tantomeno la vita serena che lì aveva, e ciò gli faceva un male del diavolo.

Derek non sapeva fino a che punto lasciarsi andare nei suoi affetti nell’altra vita, non sapeva con chi parlarne e sentiva la crescere in sé la tentazione di dormire anche nel pomeriggio pur di fare una capatina in più in quel piccolo mondo dove tutto era ancora felice e sano.

E di lì a poco avrebbe perso tutto, perché la maledizione puntava a quello, al ripetersi degli eventi: l’ansia stava cominciando a roderlo dentro e certe volte avrebbe voluto urlare a se stesso in sogno di stare attento.

E poi c’era Stiles.

La maledizione aveva unito le loro vite alternative in modo assai semplice: Paige era diventata la sorella di Stiles. E lei presto sarebbe morta.

Derek si sentiva un po’ in colpa per questo: sapeva già che Stiles in qualche modo avrebbe rivissuto la perdita di un genitore, così come lui avrebbe rivissuto la morte della propria famiglia, ma Paige in teoria avrebbe dovuto essere una pena solo sua, non era il massimo sapere che di riflesso sarebbe stata aggiunta anche alle sofferenze di Stiles.

Tra l’altro non era neanche troppo difficile capire su quali punti interrogativi personali era stata creata la vita alternativa di Stiles, era abbastanza intuibile che almeno una volta Stiles si fosse chiesto anche lui come sarebbe stata la sua vita senza l’esistenza della licantropia e del sovrannaturale in generale; forse si era anche chiesto come sarebbe stato non essere figli unici: non sarebbe stato poi un pensiero inusuale per qualcuno che era cresciuto senza un fratello o una sorella – e di conseguenza la maledizione gli aveva "dato" Paige.

Cora continuava a chiedergli di parlare con Stiles, Peter invece più che dirglielo a parola glielo comunicava con delle occhiate serie ogni tanto velate di preoccupazione che era meglio confrontarsi con il ragazzo: Peter stava intuendo a grandi linee cosa stesse sognando Derek e come gli aveva già detto una volta lui rispetto a Cora ricordava tutto meglio e quindi stava aspettando i suoi tempi per spingerlo a scambiare due chiacchiere sulla loro famiglia alternativa. Derek apprezzava il gesto, davvero, ma non sapeva quando sarebbe riuscito a farlo.

Parlare con Stiles tra l’altro non era solo difficile per il senso di colpa legato a Paige, ma anche perché tramite lei stava "spiando" la vita di Stiles: non era propriamente imbarazzante, ma gli faceva comunque troppo l’effetto di stare guardando qualcosa dal buco di una serratura in maniera impunita, non lo faceva sentire del tutto pulito.

Al momento Stiles, oltre a Cora e Peter, era l’unica persona del mondo reale che Derek avesse incontrato anche in sogno ed era strano conoscere la sua infanzia senza averlo mai incontrato sul serio in quel periodo della sua vita. Nel sogno stavano perfino costruendo una sorta di rapporto, stavano sviluppando delle piccole abitudini ogni volta che si vedevano, mentre in realtà non avevano mai condiviso nulla di simile e la loro relazione era stata sempre pressoché l’ _opposto_ di quella del sogno: questo sì che era imbarazzante.

L’ _altro_ Stiles, quello bambino, era molto legato a sua sorella perché era l’unica persona ad ascoltarlo e a prestargli attenzione oltre ai loro genitori.

Paige gli aveva detto che suo fratellino era in cura perché iperattivo – non che Derek non l’avesse subito notato – e che ciò gli stesse dando problemi a stringere delle amicizie. Stiles era così pieno di curiosità ed energie da essere _logorante_ per chi gli stava accanto: gli altri bambini della sua età non erano interessati a fissarsi sui suoi stessi interessi o a sviscerare per ore argomenti come l’estinzione dei dinosauri; tutti preferivano collezionare le miniature dei dinosauri senza porsi problemi sul perché non esistessero più, amavano andare dritti al punto e divertirsi, essere più semplici e lineari, e di conseguenza trovano Stiles stancante e un tipo troppo strano da avere come amico – lo evitavano spesso.

Paige era l’unica ad ascoltare tutte le lunghe e articolate ricerche che Stiles faceva sulle cose più stravaganti e buffe che attiravano la sua attenzione, era paziente e buona con lui e i due erano legati da un forte e tenero affetto fraterno; avevano entrambi una mente brillante e un piglio sarcastico, anche se dove Paige era più mordace, Stiles tendeva a essere più timido e goffo.

Derek adorava anche la parte di Paige che si preoccupava per suo fratello, per questo qualche volta le aveva proposto di andare a mangiare qualcosa tutti e tre insieme: in questo modo Derek non avrebbe sottratto a Paige del tempo che lei avrebbe potuto spendere con suo fratello e Stiles avrebbe potuto interagire con una persona diversa dai propri familiari.

«Sicuro che non ti secchi?» gli aveva chiesto Paige la prima volta che lui gliel’aveva proposto.

«È tuo fratello, e tu mi hai già abituato al sarcasmo di famiglia, andrà bene». Lei gli aveva replicato con un pugno sulla spalla.

Durante la prima uscita, Stiles era stato entusiasta ma silenzioso, quasi intimidito da quella novità, ma poi davanti a una porzione di patatine fritte era tornato in sé. La curiosità di Stiles l’aveva reso un bambino precoce per la sua età e tutto sommato non era così seccante passare ogni tanto un paio di ore con lui e Paige: Derek conosceva il sarcasmo degli Stilinski tramite Paige, sapeva come ribattere a lei e quindi anche a Stiles e il tempo insieme a loro trascorreva abbastanza velocemente.

Stiles però, al contrario di Paige che era una persona un po’ solitaria, era un tipetto appiccicoso e nel giro di poche uscite non diventò raro per Derek ritrovarsi all’improvviso Stiles aggrappato alla manica della sua giacca in mezzo alla strada quando s’incontravano per caso: il bambino lo vedeva e correva da lui gridando a ripetizione il suo nome, e poi iniziava a parlargli a raffica delle cose più assurde che aveva fatto a scuola. Era un po’ invasivo, ma Derek aveva già accumulato abbastanza esperienza con Cora: sapeva come essere paziente con i bambini della sua età.

Gli Stilinski poi erano brava gente, erano più modesti degli Hale, ma avevano accolto Derek di buon grado e gli avevano dimostrato di fidarsi abbastanza di lui da affidargli entrambi i figli. Non era raro che Derek passasse dalla lavanderia di Claudia quando Paige era lì per aiutare la madre: la signora lo salutava sempre con affetto e ormai lui era andato a cena da loro già più di tre volte.

La vita in quel sogno stava trascorrendo in maniera incredibile, era tutto sereno e piacevole e quindi terrorizzante al risveglio: quando Derek apriva gli occhi sulla vita vera sentiva mancargli tutto ed era perfino terribile scoprire di non avere in realtà nessun ricordo dell’infanzia di Stiles; era una mancanza assurda e tratti inspiegabile e inaspettata, come credere di avere in tasca una penna di riserva e poi scoprire di non averla affatto.

Non aveva voglia di incontrare Stiles nella realtà, si sentiva troppo colpevole e imbarazzato nei suoi confronti.

Poi sognò di Paige che una volta andò ad assistere a una sua partita di basket con Stiles – fu la prima volta che il bambino venne con lei – e Derek al risveglio si sentì un po’ morire dentro: Stiles nel dopo partita l’aveva guardato con occhioni adoranti raccontandogli tutta la propria lunga ed estenuante ricerca sull’evoluzione storica del pallone da basket, e Derek alla fine per farlo tacere gli aveva infilato in bocca una manciata di patatine, sorridendo. Derek si era affezionato a Stiles e Stiles _adorava_ Derek, l’idolatrava come poteva fare qualsiasi altro bambino della sua età che si fissava su un ragazzo più grande rendendolo il proprio mito personale.

Ma tutto stava per finire, Paige sarebbe morta a breve, e ciò era _devastante_.

Poco dopo il decimo compleanno di Stiles, però, "arrivò" Scott e le cose cambiarono: Stiles guadagnò il suo primo miglior amico della propria età, i due bambini cominciarono a fare _ogni minima cosa insieme_ e il tempo che Stiles passava con sua sorella e Derek diminuì drasticamente. Stiles non smise di dare a Derek degli abbracci stritola ossa ogni volta che andava a casa Stilinski per cena, né tantomeno smise di chiamarlo a gran voce tutte le volte che lo incontrava per caso per strada, ma Derek provava un gran senso di nostalgia quando lo vedeva chiudersi in camera a provare un nuovo videogame con Scott invece di stare in soggiorno o in cucina a infastidirlo come al solito. Era però una novità buona: Stiles stava crescendo e maturando, aveva un nuovo amico e non era più da solo.

Senza parlare del fatto che era si era aggiunto anche Scott a quella vita alternativa, e Derek non sapeva dire se ciò fosse meglio o peggio: era meglio perché si sentiva meno teso nei confronti di Stiles, o peggio perché adesso quel sogno includeva più persone reali e ciò rendeva tutto ancora più confuso? Ma alla fine fu proprio questo a farlo cedere a parlarne con Peter: era il caso di cominciare a evidenziare dei dettagli della vita vera per ancorarsi alla realtà.

«Sono sempre dell’opinione che sia meglio che tu ne parli con Stiles» commentò alla fine Peter, sospirando e incrociando le braccia al petto.

Lui scosse la testa. «È troppo coinvolto, confrontarmi con lui mi sembrerà come girare il coltello nella piaga con consapevolezza: non voglio essere per lui un’altra forma di tortura».

Peter schioccò la lingua. «Nel sogno avete un rapporto che in realtà _non_ avete: non c’è bisogno che tu mi dica che quando sei sveglio lui ti manca, _lo so_ , è prevedibile – e non cercare di nasconderlo – e penso che sia naturale che in questo momento tu stia mancando anche a lui: dovete parlarne soprattutto perché la reale, dura e palese assenza di un rapporto fra voi due avrà l’effetto di una doccia gelata in grado di _risvegliarvi_ e farvi ancorare meglio alla realtà» e rivolse i palmi delle mani verso l’alto muovendoli a mo’ di piatti di una bilancia. «Realtà, Sogno: due pesi diversi, due cose diverse e un confronto _schiacciante_ ».

«Non vorrei peggiorare le cose…» mormorò Derek a sguardo basso, ancora poco convinto.

«Vuoi per caso aspettare il momento in cui l’assenza di un rapporto con lui sarà l’ennesima tentazione che ti spingerà a dormire _anche_ nel pomeriggio pur di continuare a vivere l’altra vita?» ribatté Peter sarcastico. «È già grave e pensante come la nostra famiglia ancora viva ti spinga dritto fra le braccia della maledizione: è meglio che tu non aggiunga altre mancanze che ti facciano preferire il sogno alla realtà».

Derek non riuscì a trovare una buona risposta per Peter e dopo aver inspirato a fondo chiese a Cora di mandare a dire a Stiles se gli andasse di incontrarlo – Cora fece per aprire bocca per dirgli sicuramente "Perché non glielo domandi di persona? Chiamalo", ma infine dovette desistere, forse perché l’importante ormai era che loro due finalmente si confrontassero.

Usando Cora come tramite, si diedero appuntamento in una vecchia caffetteria poco lontana dalla zona più abitata e vissuta di Beacon Hills.

Derek preferì arrivare sul posto per primo; si presentò con un modesto anticipo e scelse un tavolo in fondo al locale, lontano dal banco e dalla vetrata sul marciapiede, avendo perfino cura di sedersi rivolto verso la porta perché così Stiles sarebbe stato costretto a rivolgere le spalle all’ingresso: in sogno aveva scoperto che l’ _altro_ Stiles era più facile da gestire durante una conversazione in una caffetteria o in un fast food se lontano da fonti di distrazioni come il banco con il cibo esposto, i passanti sul marciapiede e chi mai di nuovo fosse appena entrato; Derek aveva preso quest’abitudine e per qualche strano motivo sentì l’esigenza di usarla anche nella realtà, nonostante non fosse mai stato sul serio in una caffetteria con Stiles.

Stiles arrivò con solo un paio di minuti di ritardo: non appena entrato lo individuò subito e gli fece un cenno col capo per indicargli che prima avrebbe preso qualcosa al banco; poco dopo si sedette di fronte a lui con in mano un grosso bicchiere pieno di una bibita calda – Derek dall’odore capì che fosse "latte e _qualcosa_ ".

«Ehi» lo salutò Stiles a sguardo chino con voce bassa e un po’ roca; sembrava abbastanza stanco, ma non proprio esausto – la stessa esatta espressione che aveva Derek stesso da quando aveva iniziato a "sognare" – tant’è che aveva un aspetto e un colorito molto più sano dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto. Era vestito a strati – Derek fra maglia, camicia e giacca ne contò almeno tre o quattro – lontano dal look a doppia maglietta che aveva cominciato a sfoggiare da bambino, e soprattutto era un _giovane adulto_.

Nei suoi tratti non c’era più la giocosa morbidezza che aveva a dieci anni, i suoi capelli erano più corti ed erano spettinati in modo più voluto e curato – non li portava più scompigliati per una corsa improvvisa come quando era bambino, vi prestava più attenzione – e sebbene avesse sempre dimostrato un paio di anni in meno rispetto ai propri, adesso sembrava portare più di un paio di anni aggiuntivi nello sguardo. Aveva diciassette anni, ma a guardarlo dritto negli occhi poteva dimostrarne anche venti o ventuno. E forse sotto un’altra luce anche molti, molti altri di più.

«Ehi» mormorò Derek di rimando, fissando il proprio caffè nero e inspirando a fondo. «Stai bene?»

Stiles sbuffò una risata amara a labbra strette, schioccò la lingua e portò il proprio bicchiere alla bocca. «Una meraviglia» rispose atono ma sarcastico, prima di bere un lungo sorso.

Derek annuì sullo stesso tono. «Anch’io, una favola».

«Già» rincarò Stiles, «è tutto così fottutamente perfetto da sembrare una favola, eh?» sorrise cinico inclinando appena la testa all’indietro. «Roba da _non svegliarsi mai_ ».

«Mi dispiace il fatto che Paige si aggiungerà ai tuoi dispiaceri» si affrettò a dire Derek.

Stiles divenne serio e scosse la testa, iniziò a giocherellare con il proprio bicchiere evitando lo sguardo di Derek. «Non è colpa tua: la maledizione ha agito facendo un sunto di tutti i nostri problemi, punti di svolta e interrogativi; se non si fosse trattato di Paige avrebbe intersecato le nostre vite in qualche altro modo».

«Continuo però a pensare che sarebbe stato meglio non darti altri lutti» ribatté sicuro, «anche se non abbiamo ancora idea di come morirà Paige questa volta».

Stiles assentì pensoso. «Di solito sono sempre pervaso dall’ansia che possa accadere qualcosa di terribile da un momento all’altro, ma non so mai dire di cosa potrebbe trattarsi di preciso. Ora invece lo so» ironizzò privo d’allegria, «ma lo so quando mi sveglio, non nel sogno, e ogni volta che riapro gli occhi sono ancora così _felice_ di avere una sorella così, sento ancora questa sorta di senso di appartenenza a lei, solo che… lei non è mai esistita nella mia vita e per giunta so con certezza che fra non molto morirà» concluse amaro.

«Penso di poter capire quello che senti, lo sai che… io e Paige…» gesticolò non trovando le parole adatte, ma Stiles annuì facendogli cenno di aver inteso e di continuare pure, «la vedrò morire una seconda volta per colpa mia, "fallirò" di nuovo e sto provando a immaginare cosa stavolta la porterà alla morte, come se…»

Stiles assentì con un debole sorriso comprensivo. «Come se scoprirlo in anticipo ti potesse aiutare a evitare la tragedia nel sogno» aggiunse.

«Già… non ci sono licantropi lì, non c’è Ennis né nessun altro alpha che possa Morderla, non c’è neanche il Nemeton… al momento è tutto così _tranquillo_ …»

«La cosiddetta "calma prima della tempesta"» commentò Stiles monocorde.

«Eh» esalò Derek. «Ciò mi fa quasi pensare che la mia vita senza la licantropia sarebbe stata davvero migliore, se non sapessi che razza di trucco c’è dietro». Poi colse l’occasione per porgli una domanda. «Quindi anche tu ogni tanto ti sei chiesto come avresti vissuto se non ti fossi mai imbattuto nel mondo sovrannaturale?»

«Beh, sì» sospirò Stiles scrollando le spalle. «Ammetterai che ciò ha portato dei _grossi_ cambiamenti nella mia vita, e non sempre molto buoni: è naturale che io mi sia posto certe domande».

«E ti sei anche chiesto come sarebbe stato non essere figlio unico» incalzò Derek.

Gli assentì. «In particolare come sarebbe stato crescere con una sorella, se magari ciò mi avrebbe reso meno imbranato col sesso opposto» accennò un sorriso.

«È un peccato che questo presto ti sarà portato via».

Stiles scrollò di nuovo le spalle. «Conserverò comunque l’esperienza, anche se immaginaria».

«Anche se credo che i colpi più forti che ci saranno inflitti devono ancora arrivare» insinuò Derek. «Vedi per esempio la morte dei nostri genitori».

Stiles annuì e poi aggrottò la fronte. «Anche se trovo strano come non ci siano ancora tracce della futura morte di mia madre… cioè, per l’età che ho in questo momento nel sogno, il fatto dovrebbe accadere a breve, ma non c’è alcun segno…»

«Lì però gli eventi sono posti in modo un po’ diverso dall’originale» osservò Derek, «per esempio, a conti fatti Paige dovrebbe essere già morta molto tempo fa: nella realtà non è mai riuscita a prendere la patente».

Stiles sospirò stanco. «Questo mi mette ancora più ansia».

«Posso capire: la mia famiglia nel sogno non è un branco, non siamo dei licantropi, quindi questa volta per quale motivo Kate Argent brucerà la nostra casa?»

«Beh, tua madre non sarà un alpha, ma è un agente dell’FBI, tra l’altro un pezzo grosso a quanto ho capito» gli fece notare Stiles; lui assentì. «E qualche volta l’ho vista parlare con mio padre. Li ho sentiti mormorare il nome "Argent"» aggiunse un po’ di malavoglia.

Derek ci rifletté sopra inspirando a fondo. «Mamma non porta mai il lavoro a casa, anche se ogni tanto Peter si impiccia dei suoi affari e battibeccano… Lei è specializzata in casi di terrorismo, ma ultimamente è sulle tracce di trafficanti di armi che forniscono i mezzi a un particolare gruppo di estremisti, o almeno così ho sentito dire a Peter: lui è sempre pronto a criticare i metodi di indagine di mamma…»

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Considerando il lavoro di copertura degli Argent, non mi sorprenderebbe scoprire che nel nostro sogno sono diventati dei trafficanti di armi illecite».

«Non vorrei che tuo padre si stesse interessando un po’ troppo al caso… parlava con mia madre».

Stiles si grattò la testa. «Non lo so, so solo che presto succederà qualcosa di orribile e nessuno di noi due è pronto per affrontarla». Sbuffò un sorriso triste e inclinò la testa all’indietro. «Ed eccoci qui a parlare in modo normale di una vita immaginaria! L’avresti mai detto?»

Derek abbozzò un sorriso a propria volta scuotendo la testa. «Sì, è abbastanza ridicolo».

Stiles fissò per un attimo lo sguardo nel suo. «Cosa, io e te che parliamo di una vita immaginaria, o quanto ci risulti facile farlo?»

«Entrambe le cose» ammise Derek sincero. «In effetti è sorprendente il modo in cui stiamo riuscendo a parlarne senza cadere di tanto in tanto in dei silenzi densi d’imbarazzo, non trovi?» gli disse ricordando le parole di Peter riguardo a una "doccia fredda".

«Temevo anch’io che non saremmo riusciti a spiccicare una parola» confessò Stiles grattandosi la nuca, «ma credo che ci abbia aiutati il fatto che…» gesticolò nervosamente, «…anche se è paradossale, adesso ci conosciamo meglio: quella del sogno è una vita immaginaria, ma noi come persone siamo le stesse e… abbiamo Paige in comune» aggiunse con voce strozzata – aveva anche gli occhi un po’ lucidi, «e anche se è un falso ricordo, nella mia mente tu hai fatto parte della mia infanzia…»

«Hai ragione» concordò Derek assentendo a sguardo basso, «anche se siamo in un sogno, io sono sempre io e tu sei sempre tu, o meglio: siamo il Derek prima della morte di Paige e lo Stiles prima della morte di tua madre, due persone più… semplici e trasparenti».

«Già, le situazioni sono diverse e non vere, ma noi siamo sempre noi. Ora so un po’ meglio chi sei» e quell’ultima affermazione di Stiles sì che fece cadere su di loro uno strano silenzio, anche se non pieno di imbarazzo; Derek non sapeva come replicargli, anche se sapeva che valeva la stesse cosa anche per lui, che anche lui adesso sapeva meglio chi fosse Stiles.

Fu comunque Stiles alla fine a togliergli dall’impasse. «So che è un po’ stupido dirlo perché quello è un sogno e questa è la vita vera» gli disse con un piccolo sorriso obliquo e un po’ timido, «però volevo ringraziarti per aver avuto la pazienza di uscire con me e Paige: il me stesso bambino non te lo dirà mai perché è troppo goffo e impedito per farlo, però per me è stato importante che qualcun altro esterno alla famiglia sapesse sopportarmi» ironizzò. «Così facendo mi hai aiutato un po’ ad arrivare poi a Scott».

Derek sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Non è stato un grande sforzo: ero già sotto allenamento con Cora che ha la tua stessa età».

«Nah, so bene che trascorrere del tempo insieme al fratellino iperattivo della propria ragazza non rientra nelle priorità di un teenager! È stato un bel gesto da parte tua, grazie».

«È stato solo naturale farlo» ribatté Derek con una scrollata di spalle, e in cambio ricevette uno dei piccoli timidi sorrisi che l’ _altro_ Stiles, quello bambino, gli faceva sempre quando lui gli offriva un frappé o una porzione di patatine fritte le volte in cui s’incontravano per caso da soli.

Chiusero l’incontro in modo quieto concordando di incontrarsi una volta alla settimana sempre allo stesso posto e alla stessa ora per raccontarsi come stesse proseguendo il sogno.

S’incontrarono un’altra volta sola prima che purtroppo la tragedia si consumasse.

 

Derek incontrò Paige e Stiles con loro padre per puro caso nel parcheggio del supermercato.

Il Natale era ormai prossimo e Stiles si stava lamentando di non aver ancora comprato le lucette colorate per l’Albero di Natale, "quelle che piacevano tanto a mamma".

Derek aveva appena finito di fare la spesa, era con la sua Camaro, e non aveva dei surgelati con sé che si potessero squagliare subito, quindi si offrì di accompagnare Stiles a comprare le luci, visto che il bambino voleva davvero affrettarsi. Stiles ovviamente si entusiasmò subito.

«Paige, vieni anche tu!» le disse il fratello.

Derek le rivolse un’occhiata ostentando malizia. «Sì, Paige, perché non vieni anche tu?»

Lei roteò gli occhi. «Non posso, Stiles, lo sai che devo aiutare papà a fare la spesa: ha il vizio di fare sempre troppe libere interpretazioni di fronte alle liste della mamma».

«Uffa!» si lamentò il bambino.

Paige gli scompigliò i capelli con affetto. «Dai, vai a chiedere a papà il permesso di andare con Derek».

Quando Stiles si allontanò da loro correndo, Derek rivolse a Paige un buffo sguardo supplicante. «Sicura di non voler farci compagnia?»

Lei gli diede uno scappellotto scherzoso. «Non fare l’idiota! Tanto domani sera ceni da noi, no?»

«Va beeeene» cantilenò scontento.

Stiles tornò da loro con in mano delle banconote. «Papà mi ha dato il permesso di andare con Derek, e mi ha dato anche i soldi per comprare le lucette!» aggiunse sventolandoglieli davanti. «Ha detto anche di riportarmi poi a casa, ci rivedremo lì!»

«Ok!» sospirò Derek. «Sali pure in macchina» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e si rivolse a Paige. «Ci vediamo dopo» le mormorò prima di darle un bacio languido sulle labbra; lei gli rivolse una smorfia di esasperazione trattenendo male un sorriso e lo spintonò all’indietro, Derek rise e salì sulla Camaro.

Dal supermercato fino al negozio, Stiles gli raccontò in dettaglio la maratona di film natalizi che lui e Scott avevano intenzione di fare e di come e perché "Il Canto di Natale di Topolino" non potesse mancare nelle loro scelte; Derek assentì più o meno a tutto, anche se infine impedì a Stiles di sintonizzare l’autoradio su una frequenza su cui stavano trasmettendo una stupida canzone natalizia per metà country e per metà rock.

Arrivati al negozio, Stiles si precipitò subito dentro e arrivò in scivolata davanti allo scaffale su cui erano esposte le luci che voleva tanto, salvo scoprire con disappunto che erano rimaste solo quelle messe nella parte più alta dell’espositore e lui lì non ci arrivava neanche in punta di piedi.

«Aspetta, ti aiuto!» rise Derek, afferrandolo per i fianchi e sollevandolo da terra. Era già pronto a sentire delle buffe proteste urlate e giocose da parte di Stiles, ma invece il bambino si limitò a mormorare "Uh" e prendere subito una scatola di luci; Derek lo rimise a terra e notò come le sue orecchie fossero diventate rosse: doveva essersi imbarazzato perché era stato costretto a essere aiutato e ciò spinse Derek a sorridere intenerito e a arruffargli i capelli.

«Andiamo alla cassa! Tua sorella ci aspetta a casa!» l’esortò.

In macchina Stiles restò stranamente in silenzio, tenendo la confezione di luci fra le braccia come se fosse un peluche – strano.

Arrivati quasi a metà strada, Derek fu costretto a rallentare per del traffico improvviso… scorse da lontano le luci di un’ambulanza – o forse erano quelle dei pompieri – e abbassando il finestrino sentì qualcuno mormorare la parola "incidente".

Quello era lo stesso percorso che Paige e suo padre avrebbero fatto per tornare a casa e un terribile presentimento scosse Derek dalla testa ai piedi.

«Stiles, resta in macchina» gli intimò atono slacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza.

Lui lo guardò con occhioni pieni di preoccupazione. «Che succede?»

«Resta in macchina» gli ripeté senza guardarlo.

Scese dall’auto e dapprima camminò a passò svelto verso il fondo della fila di mezzi di trasporto che si era creata lungo la strada, e poi inizio a correre col cuore in gola.

Non poteva essere, quello era un pensiero troppo assurdo… impossibile… doveva solo essere uno stupido presentimento…

Quando infine vide l’auto del padre di Paige sfracellata contro un muro, desiderò con tutte le sue forze che fosse stato davvero un presentimento.

«PAIGE!» urlò correndo verso l’auto; si avvicinò abbastanza per vederla seduta ancora sul sedile passeggero, era priva di sensi e con il volto rigato di sangue, ma prima che potesse fare un altro passo ancora qualcuno di sconosciuto – forse un paramedico o uno degli uomini dello sceriffo – lo fermò bloccandolo da dietro per le spalle.

«NO, LASCIATEMI ANDARE!»

«Ragazzo, per favore, calmati! Non puoi avvicinarti!»

«NO! PAIGE!» gridò ancora, ma sentire la voce straziante di Stiles, che non gli aveva obbedito e l’aveva seguito di nascosto, gli fece ancora più male.

«PAPÀ! PAIGE!»

Qualcun altro afferrò anche lui – Derek riconobbe in modo vago la voce dello sceriffo – ma ciò non impedì né a Derek né a Stiles di continuare a urlare disperati e arrabbiati, perché il mondo così per come lo conoscevano per loro era appena finito lì.

 

Derek si svegliò di soprassalto e scattò subito a sedere scrollandosi le coperte di dosso; si agitò così tanto da svegliare Cora, che corse subito nella sua stanza.

«Derek!» lo richiamò subito lei, accorata e prendendogli il viso fra le mani per costringerlo a guardarla in faccia. «Va tutto bene, qualsiasi cosa la maledizione ti abbia costretto a sognare, adesso sei sveglio, è finita!»

No, non era finita, era appena cominciata. Anzi, era cominciata _di nuovo_ , stava per iniziare a rivivere la perdita di Paige per una seconda volta. Ed era stata di nuovo colpa sua: avrebbe dovuto insistere per farla venire con lui e Stiles.

Derek scosse la testa e trasse dei respiri profondi guardandosi attorno in modo nervoso. «No, non va per niente bene» mormorò con la voce ancora un po’ roca per il sonno. «E tutto questo è… è…» Ricordò le urla sue _e di Stiles_. Anche Stiles quella notte avrebbe fatto lo stesso sogno. «È orribile. Devo andare da Stiles». Si alzò da letto e prese a vestirti con gesti veloci.

«Cosa?! Sono le cinque del mattino, cosa sta succedendo, Derek? Non…» ma poi si fermò dal protestare, come colpita da un pensiero improvviso. « _Paige_?» intuì; lui si limitò ad annuirle poco prima di indossare una maglia. «Sei troppo sconvolto, non puoi guidare: ti accompagno io» si offrì volontaria. «Vado subito a cambiarmi».

Cora guidò sicura ma senza rispettare i limiti di velocità. «Perché ho l’impressione che sia peggio di quanto io stia immaginando?» gli chiese senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada.

Derek aveva la mascella serrata. «Paige è morta in un incidente stradale, suo padre era con lei e non credo proprio che ce l’abbia fatta».

Cora esalò una mezza imprecazione. «Stiles mi ha raccontato che l’ultima volta che suo padre era in pericolo ha avuto un attacco di panico».

«Lo so, me l’hai detto».

«E in questo momento credo che sia solo in casa: suo padre ha il turno di notte».

«So anche questo».

Non appena giunti davanti alla casa degli Stilinski, Derek scese dall’auto e tese subito l’orecchio per ascoltare l’unico battito cardiaco presente nell’abitazione: era accelerato, ma si sentivano anche i rumori tipici di una persona che è a letto e si muove tanto incapace di svegliarsi.

Derek si arrampicò fino alla finestra di Stiles, la trovò chiusa e la ruppe senza tanti complimenti per entrare. Il fracasso del vetro rotto finalmente svegliò Stiles, che scattò a sedere urlando con lo sguardo cieco rivolto verso un punto indefinito, ancora in preda al terrore e al dolore del sogno.

Derek l’afferrò subito per le braccia per costringerlo a guardarlo in faccia. «Stiles? Stiles, sei sveglio, ora! SEI SVEGLIO!»

Stiles puntò finalmente gli occhi nei suoi, lo vide e cominciò a fare dei respiri profondi e più regolari; aveva il volto rigato di lacrime. « _Sono morti_ » mormorò scosso con voce flebile.

«Si tratta solo di un sogno, di una maledizione» lo rassicurò Derek, sicuro. «Tuo padre è ancora vivo, Cora lo sta chiamando e fra poco potrai vederlo». Col suo udito da licantropo poteva sentire da lontano che lei stava parlando al cellulare con lo sceriffo. «E Paige in realtà non è tua sorella».

«Ma ho visto _di nuovo_ morire uno dei miei genitori, e lei era la _nostra_ Paige, Derek!» singhiozzò. «Era _mia_ sorella e la _tua_ ragazza, era la _nostra_ Paige… tu… Tu come stai, Derek?»

Lui gli sorrise amaro scuotendo la testa, si sentiva gli occhi lucidi. «Non sto per niente bene» ammise.

«Neanch’io. Niente di tutto questo è normale e va bene! Mio Dio, ti senti in colpa perché credi che anche questa volta sia colpa tua, vero?» gli chiese guardandolo negli occhi. «No, Derek, no, ascolta…» aveva la voce incrinata dal pianto e tremava. «Non è colpa tua se lei non è venuta con noi».

«Forse avrei dovuto insistere di più…»

«No, non addossarti colpe che nemmeno esistono e… Dio!» si passò le mani sul volto iniziando a ciondolare avanti e indietro da seduto. «Quando mio padre lo saprà capirà che alle volte mi sono chiesto come sarebbe stato se invece fossi cresciuto solo con mamma!»

«Stiles, non è una domanda così tremenda da porsi: tua madre non c’è stata durante la tua adolescenza, per te è stato normale chiederti ogni tanto come sarebbe andate le cose se lei ci fosse stata ancora al tuo fianco».

«Sì, ma… chiedersi come sarebbe stato se invece di morire lei fosse morto mio padre? Ti sembra una cosa normale?! Come… come potrò guardare mio padre in faccia e fargli _questo_?!» Stava tremando sempre di più. «Come posso dirgli che la maledizione me l’ha fatto sognare morto perché _io_ un paio di volte l’ho pensato morto al posto di mamma?!»

«Non gli hai augurato la morte» gli sottolineò Derek. «Non hai _mai_ voluto tuo padre morto e lui questo lo sa bene: ti sei sacrificato _due volte_ per salvarlo, Stiles, lui lo sa che tu più di chiunque altro lo vuoi vivo! Ti è soltanto capitato di porti questa domanda, ma non gli hai augurato la morte!»

Stiles si passò di nuovo le mani sul volto. «È tutto così fottutamente confuso! Questa è una tortura! Papà adesso penserà che avrei preferito avere mamma al posto suo? E dovrò vivere una vita in cui lui è morto e lei è viva e un’altra in cui lui è vivo e lei è morta? Ed è normale soffrire così tanto la perdita di una sorella che in realtà non ho mai avuto?»

«Stiles, calmati!»

«Non posso sopportare una tortura simile! Non posso farcela! Non posso… non posso davvero farcela!»

Stiles era scosso dai singhiozzi e Derek sentiva delle lacrime scendergli sul volto nonostante stesse cercando di trattenersi con forza dal piangere. Imprecò fra i denti e abbracciò Stiles, perché avevano appena perso la _loro_ Paige, il mondo per loro era cambiato per sempre e in tutto l’universo solo lui poteva capire Stiles in quel momento, proprio come solo Stiles poteva capire lui in quel momento.

Era assurdo, era ridicolo e a tratti quasi grottesco visti i loro trascorsi, ma erano entrambi davanti a un dolore che solo loro erano in grado di capire, e ciò era bastato a Derek per decidersi a lasciarsi andare e cercare del conforto proprio in lui.

Stiles ricambiò la sua stretta e nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo; restarono così fermi e in silenzio a lungo, fino a quando i respiri di tutti e due non divennero regolari.

 

In sogno Derek continuava a vivere la perdita di Paige, da sveglio invece l’affrontava per la seconda volta con in più la schiacciante consapevolezza che comunque sarebbero andate le cose, in nessuna vita, in nessun mondo parallelo avrebbe potuto evitare a Paige il suo destino e sarebbe morta sempre per "colpa sua".

Il senso di fallimento era opprimente.

Stiles da parte sua stava subendo di nuovo la morte di un genitore e in più quella di una sorella; i loro incontri settimanali erano di conseguenza diventati pieni di una nostalgia soffocante che non apparteneva né alle loro vere vite né a quel determinato tempo – erano _passate_ – ma che non potevano fare a meno di portare nel cuore e in mostra nel loro sguardo – e a volte anche nei loro piccoli gesti.

Gli altri non potevano capirli, perché non stavano subendo quella tortura e non sapevano com’era vivere un’altra vita: certi attimi scambiare due chiacchiere fra di loro era l’unica cosa che impediva a entrambi di impazzire.

Sapevano però che il peggio doveva ancora arrivare, e Derek si chiedeva come avrebbero fatto a resistere fino alla fine e andare avanti, se già stavano rischiando di perdere il senso della realtà con così "poco".

Stiles in sogno aveva visto suo padre e sua sorella morti dentro la loro auto, e raccontò a Derek di come invece in realtà da bambino aveva visto sua madre morire in ospedale, _da solo_.

«E la maledizione mi ha detto anche che a ogni modo sarei cresciuto come figlio unico anche se avessi avuto una sorella, dato che Paige è morta prematuramente» aggiunse Stiles sarcastico durante un loro appuntamento in caffetteria.

«Hai parlato con tuo padre di tutto questo?» gli chiese Derek.

Lui si grattò la testa fissando il proprio bicchiere di carta – colmo di latte aromatizzato con dello strano sciroppo. «Da quando papà ha saputo dell’esistenza dei licantropi, mi ha fatto promettere di non nascondergli più niente di sovrannaturale: è molto preoccupato per me e anche se vorrei evitargli di stare in ansia non me la sento di mantenere ancora dei segreti, soprattutto perché tanto lui lo sa che sono stato colpito da una maledizione, è inutile cercare di raggirare i fatti…» sospirò stanco, «anche se non è stato facile raccontargli della sua morte e discutere del perché la maledizione ha sfruttato proprio questa mia domanda personale».

«Ma non se l’è presa con te, no?»

Stiles sbuffò e storse il naso. «No, se l’è presa con se stesso, perché si è sempre ripetuto che mamma con me avrebbe fatto un lavoro migliore del suo: dice che forse sto sognando proprio ciò per questo motivo e perché a volte gliel’ho sentito dire, soprattutto durante alcune nostre discussioni… Non voglio che si senta un fallimento di padre, qua l’unica persona a doversi sentire un fallito sono io».

«Ne parlerete ancora» lo rassicurò Derek assentendo, «andrà meglio man mano che questo momento sarà passato e ti sentirai più lucido».

«Lo spero» esalò Stiles, svuotando il resto del proprio bicchiere con un solo ultimo sorso.

In sogno, il giorno del funerale di Paige e suo padre, Derek aveva trovato Stiles chiuso in camera propria, seduto sul letto con le ginocchia strette al petto, gli occhi rossi e le guance umide di lacrime; Derek si era seduto al suo fianco, gli aveva mormorato "Vieni qui" e l’aveva tenuto abbracciato stretto a sé a lungo; ogni tanto Stiles aveva tirato su col naso contro il suo petto e Derek gli aveva accarezzato affettuosamente i capelli.

Quell’ _altro_ Stiles stava soffrendo sempre più la solitudine, perché adesso non c’era più Paige a badare a lui quando Scott era impegnato o era in punizione e sua mamma era a lavoro, e tra l’altro adesso Claudia faceva i doppi turni in lavanderia che teneva aperta anche nel week end, perché era rimasta la sola a lavorare in famiglia. Derek non ci aveva pensato due volte prima di offrirsi come baby sitter – o almeno così aveva detto a Claudia, per Stiles era "passare del tempo insieme", perché lui mica era ancora un bambino! – e aveva insistito anche per non essere pagato.

Paige in vita aveva investito parecchie energie affinché il suo fratellino non soffrisse mai la solitudine nonostante la sua iperattiva lo rendesse "strano" e poco gestibile, e Derek pensò che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per non rendere vano quello che lei aveva cercato di fare. Avrebbe pensato lui a Stiles da ora in poi.

Stiles adesso aveva quasi undici anni, Derek quasi diciassette, e tra l’altro si stava avvicinando per lui il tempo di scegliere quale college frequentare.

Per distrarre sia _l’altro_ Stiles che se stesso, Derek regalò al piccolo un pallone da basket, prese l’abitudine di portarlo al campetto di street basket che c’era dietro il parco con le altalene e gli insegnò a giocare. Stiles imparava in fretta anche se un po’ goffo e troppo pieno di energia e voglia di fare, e quei pomeriggi densi di malinconia e condivisione aiutarono entrambi a superare i primi due mesi di lutto.

Il tempo nel sogno trascorse in modo statico ma inesorabile e prima che Derek riuscisse a superare la morte di Paige del tutto e in modo sano, Kate entrò nella sua vita.

Successe uno dei pomeriggi in cui giocava al campetto con Stiles, in modo così banale che col senno di poi seppe di una finta casualità ben studiata: il pallone rotolò fuori campo e lei lo raccolse per loro. Passava di lì per caso, era in tenuta da jogging – o almeno così disse per fare la sua entrata in scena. Il giorno dopo passò di nuovo dal campo, incrociò lo sguardo con Derek e si accennarono un saluto muovendo il capo. Il terzo giorno si scambiarono un sorriso, lei fece una battuta ironica e allungò una mano per presentarsi.

La quarta volta si scambiarono i numeri di telefono.

Da sveglio il Derek reale era perennemente nervoso, tant’è che spesso finiva col litigare con Cora per stupide ragioni; la sua irritazione dipendeva anche dalla mancanza di sonno: sapeva cosa lo aspettava in sogno e le avances di Kate al risveglio lo turbavano e lo disgustavano. Peter cercava sempre di spacciargli nel cibo dei sonniferi, Derek non lo trovava divertente.

«Nipote, non sarà non dormendo che spezzerai la maledizione» precisò Peter con sarcasmo, e Derek decise di andare via di casa di corsa o avrebbe strangolato suo zio, perché fra lui e fra il Peter del sogno non sapeva più quale fosse meglio.

L’ _altro_ Peter aveva sviluppato un interesse morboso verso l’incidente degli Stilinski: l’auto si era schiantata per colpa di un misterioso pirata della strada ancora non identificato, e Peter parlava di _assassinio,_ di una mossa calcolata, di qualcuno che aveva voluto mettere a tacere il vice sceriffo. Quando Peter a tavola parlava delle proprie teorie sull’accaduto con un sorriso sardonico, Talia stringeva le labbra e gli diceva di non impicciarsi e smetterla di giocare al piccolo investigatore privato.

Per quanto l’ _altro_ Derek fosse assetato di giustizia, non gradiva il modo in cui Peter si stesse interessando al caso solo per dimostrare di essere migliore della propria sorella maggiore.

Il Derek reale, invece, al risveglio aveva un quadro più che chiaro della situazione: sua madre e il vice sceriffo dovevano aver trovato la via giusta per incastrare gli Argent, trafficanti di armi illegali, e Kate o Gerard – o forse tutti e due – dovevano aver provocato l’incidente sia per fermare il vice sceriffo, sia per intimidire sua madre. E ora Kate si stava avvicinando a lui per preparare la prossima mossa degli Argent.

Le ricerche sulla maledizione non stavano andando per nulla bene, brancolavano ancora tutti nel buio, e Derek si era ormai arreso al fatto che avrebbe dovuto rivivere l’incendio che aveva distrutto la sua famiglia condannandolo a un’esistenza di solitudine e senso di colpa. L’unico sollievo erano gli incontri in caffetteria con Stiles, perché lui sì che capiva il suo nervosismo e tutti e due chiacchierando e confrontandosi mettevano insieme i pezzi dei loro sogni aiutandosi a vicenda a distinguere il sogno dalla realtà, per non cadere in preda a sentimenti e sensazioni non vere; si ancoravano alla realtà, l’uno confermava all’altro che non erano ancora impazziti e che stavano sognando.

Nel sogno, Kate era entrata nella sua vita proprio quando Derek era stato a un solo passo dal chiudere un’immaginaria scatola dei ricordi di Paige per riprendere ad andare avanti: era stato fermo lì con mani esitanti e se solo avesse rispettato i propri tempi magari sarebbe riuscito a superare tutto in modo sano, ma invece no… Kate aveva spinto giù il coperchio per lui sorridendogli in modo invitante, offrendogli la giusta quanto insana distrazione che gli serviva per non pensare più a Paige.

Derek si era buttato a capofitto in quella distrazione, perché Kate era affascinante come un pugnale lucente con delle incisioni belle ma inquietanti sull’impugnatura: era ricca di tentazioni che sapevano di pericolo, piccole cose che promettevano forti emozioni in grado di cancellare qualsiasi altra preoccupazione o sofferenza. E poi Kate era più grande di lui, attraente e fiera, e fra la folla di altri ragazzi che avrebbe potuto avere aveva scelto proprio Derek, facendolo sentire desiderato come non mai.

Kate l’aveva convinto ad andare in dei locali per adulti e a fare sesso provando nuove cose, gli aveva fatto fumare la sua prima canna e gli aveva offerto da bere fino a procurargli la sua prima sbronza colossale. Intanto a scuola i suoi voti continuavano a crollare e il suo comportamento restava in genere scostante, ma tutti pensavano fosse ancora colpa della perdita di Paige.

Stava dedicando sempre meno tempo al piccolo Stiles a favore degli appuntamenti segreti con Kate e se ne accorse e ne sentì il peso quando il bambino una volta invece di lasciarsi portare al campetto a giocare gli chiese di aiutarlo a tagliarsi i capelli con una macchinetta per la rasatura.

Stiles aveva sempre portato i capelli abbastanza lunghi, quasi un po’ trascurati, e c’era stata una strana risolutezza nel suo sguardo mentre il ronzio lieve della macchinetta riempiva il silenzio dentro il bagno e delle ciocche tagliate cadevano nel lavandino; alla fine Derek gli passò una mano sulla testa, sentendo sotto il palmo i suoi capelli corti-corti a spazzola e rivolgendogli un sorriso nostalgico ma affettuoso al riflesso dello specchio. Quel taglio aveva tolto un po’ di morbidezza ai lineamenti di Stiles, ma più che una mossa catartica era stato il primo passo verso un cambiamento ben preciso, verso il primo tentativo della definizione di se stesso: Stiles non era più un bambino, decideva da solo come voleva tagliarsi i capelli e stava già cominciando a scegliere in maniera più decisa e personale come vestirsi. Stava diventando un ragazzino, Paige questo non se l’avrebbe perso, Derek invece a quanto sembrava sì.

Derek era troppo impegnato a distrarsi, a distrarsi e a distrarsi ancora per ricordare cosa aveva promesso a se stesso nei riguardi di Stiles.

«Sta per succedere» mormorò Derek in caffetteria a Stiles.

Lui gli annuì. «Sarò lì» aggiunse poi, e Derek non capì bene se fosse una semplice constatazione o una sottile promessa, ma non gli chiese di specificare perché gli sembrò che facendolo avrebbe spezzato l’equilibrio indefinibile che c’era fra di loro, quella cosa che aveva sempre un effetto balsamico sulle loro ferite.

Le ultime volte che Derek in sogno aveva fatto sesso con Kate, era stato abbastanza ubriaco o strafatto, ricordava solo che a lei era piaciuto molto farlo e che tutto era stato un po’ più violento e osceno del solito. Il Derek reale però pensò che indubbiamente in quelle occasioni si era lasciato sfuggire qualche particolare in più sulla casa di famiglia e i suoi sistemi d’allarme, perché due sere dopo accadde l’incendio.

Il fuoco fu appiccato di notte, tant’è che Derek stava dormendo e si svegliò tossendo per il fumo e sentendo Peter prendere a spallate la sua porta bloccata chiamandolo a gran voce; quando riuscì a uscire dalla sua stanza, Peter gli disse di aver già chiamato i soccorsi e di non riuscire da solo ad aprire la porta della stanzetta di Cora – Laura era priva di sensi, Peter l’aveva trascinata in un angolo sicuro. I suoi genitori erano a loro volta bloccati nella loro camera, ma stavano urlando loro di salvare piuttosto Cora. Derek recuperò il proprio cellulare per chiamare di nuovo aiuto e uscì dalla casa tenendo stretta al petto Cora proprio quando sentì le sirene dei vigili del fuoco farsi vicine; alle sue spalle, Peter stava portando in salvo Laura tenendola in braccio.

Poi Derek perse i sensi.

Al suo risveglio in ospedale, Laura stava singhiozzando al suo fianco perché i loro genitori erano morti, mentre Peter rabbioso e col volto rigato di lacrime gli urlò che aveva visto sul suo cellulare gli ultimi messaggi che aveva inviato e ricevuto.

«È una fottuta _Argent_ , Derek! Sono _mesi_ che dico che secondo me gli Stilinski sono stati _uccisi_ , _mesi_ che tua madre diceva a tutti di tenere gli occhi aperti, e tu che cazzo hai fatto? Ti sei scopato la prima donna che misteriosamente ti è capitata a tiro! Come cazzo hai fatto a non accorgerti di quello che voleva realmente?! Scommetto che ti sei fatto rimbambire così tanto da non esserti chiesto come mai lei non ti dicesse il suo fottuto cognome!»

Laura piangendo gridò a Peter di smetterla, ma lui non si fermò neanche quando dei dottori l’afferrarono per le spalle portandolo via dalla stanza.

«I miei complimenti, Derek! Sei andato a letto con la donna che ha ucciso la tua ragazza e suo padre, e che ora ha ammazzato anche i tuoi genitori e distrutto la nostra casa!»

Derek aveva riaperto gli occhi sulla realtà solo perché Cora lo stava scuotendo per svegliarlo, spaventata dai lunghi lamenti di dolore che lui aveva emesso nel sonno. La prima cosa che Derek fece fu abbracciarla, Cora intuì subito che aveva sognato l’incendio e lo strinse a propria volta piangendo silenziosamente contro la sua spalla; subito dopo il cellulare di Derek vibrò sul comodino e lui rispose subito con mano tremante e voce debole quando vide che era Stiles.

«Ti sei appena svegliato?» gli domandò subito Stiles senza troppi preamboli; Derek sentì dei rumori di sottofondo: Stiles si stava muovendo veloce.

«Sì» gli rispose.

«Sto arrivando».

Erano quasi le sei del mattino, ma Stiles bussò alla loro porta ed entrò in camera di Derek per sedersi accanto a lui come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, perché Stiles _sapeva_ in modi che nessun altro poteva sapere quello che fosse di nuovo successo a Derek, e anche se Derek non voleva parlare era importante che Stiles fosse lì a ripetergli "È stato solo un replay, una brutta copia, non l’hai vissuto sul serio di nuovo" perché era l’unica cosa che potesse mantenerlo ancora sano di mente.

Derek fissava le coperte, Stiles gli parlava a bassa voce restando seduto di fronte a lui, cercando di incrociare lo sguardo con il suo.

«Nemmeno da umano sono riuscito a rendermi conto di quello che voleva Kate» mormorò atono. «Perché non esiste una vita in cui io non sia così stupido da portare alla morte la mia famiglia?»

«Non sei stato stupido, sei stato fragile: avevi bisogno di qualcuno e lei si è fatta avanti approfittando della situazione in cui eri, e non è una colpa essere fragili» lo rassicurò Stiles. «In qualsiasi vita dopo una grande perdita si è fragili e in qualsiasi vita le persone assetate di sangue restano tali».

Stiles non gli chiese se lui volesse che restasse, Derek non gli domandò se gli andasse di restare; Stiles andò via il giorno dopo all’ora di pranzo.

 

Nel sogno le cose non andavano bene.

Peter sapeva quanto Talia avesse temuto un’aggressione da parte degli Argent, quindi neanche per un secondo aveva creduto che quell’incendio fosse stato casuale e quando ne aveva avuto la conferma in ospedale – mentre ancora aspettava notizie sulle condizioni di Derek – aveva cercato di recuperare più materiale possibile per controllare in che modi gli Argent avessero studiato le loro abitudini per colpirli in quel modo. Era stato così che era arrivato al cellulare di Derek, che si era salvato dalle fiamme perché lui l’aveva utilizzato un’ultima volta prima di salvare Cora e l’aveva portato con sé fuori dalla casa bruciante.

In quel cellulare c’erano i messaggi di Kate e delle sue foto.

Le indagini sugli Argent erano morte con Talia: lei era il capo della propria squadra, era lei quella che per sicurezza teneva ben nascosto il materiale accumulato – _in casa_ , e adesso era andato letteralmente in fumo – e adesso nessuno aveva più voglia di seguire la sua strada, visto che portava solo alla morte – prima il vice sceriffo e sua figlia, ora lei, suo marito e per poco anche i suoi figli e suo fratello… non c’era da biasimare chi avesse paura di continuare le indagini. Peter non riuscì a trovare abbastanza prove per incastrare Kate per l’incendio, e non c’erano neanche più le prove per accusarla del traffico di armi, però grazie al cellulare di Derek riuscì almeno a mandarla in galera per avere avuto rapporti sessuali con un minorenne. Per il resto, Peter da quel momento in poi si rifiutò di parlare con suo nipote e Laura si stancò di fare da mediatore fra i due.

Laura a New York aveva il college ad aspettarla nonché un vero tetto sotto cui stare, considerando che la loro casa era stata distrutta. Peter decise di comprarsi un piccolo appartamento per sé con i soldi dell’assicurazione incassati per l’incendio, e disse a Laura di proseguire pure gli studi tranquilla perché avrebbe pensato lui a Cora. Non accennò però a che fine avrebbe fatto Derek.

«Vieni con me a New York» quasi lo supplicò Laura, e lui non seppe dirle di no per tantissimi motivi.

Si sentiva in colpa a lasciare Laura da sola, soprattutto perché era "merito" suo se adesso i loro genitori erano morti, e in più non ce la faceva a girare per le strade di una città così piena di ricordi e così piena di morte. Per non parlare di quanto fosse insopportabile camminare sentendo sempre alle proprie spalle la gente mormorare dell’incendio indicandolo con un dito o magari rivolgendogli sguardi troppo pieni di pietà o carichi di morbosa curiosità e voglia di pettegolezzi.

Decise di avviare le pratiche di trasferimento per finire il liceo a New York e di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle.

Quando annunciò a Stiles che aveva intenzione di andare via da Beacon Hills, il ragazzino lo guardò come se lo avesse appena tradito e gli gridò basito «Non puoi lasciarmi anche tu!»

A quelle parole, Derek si era sentito cadere a pezzi, perché sapeva che stava miseramente annullando la promessa che aveva fatto a se stesso – badare a Stiles al posto di Paige – ma il suo egoistico e crudo istinto di autoconservazione stava avendo la meglio. Stiles gli fece promettere che gli avrebbe telefonato, ma prima della partenza il ragazzino si rifiutò di salutarlo e si nascose in camera propria per non fargli vedere che stava piangendo. A Derek si strinse il cuore, ma si disse che in fondo se lo meritava: era stato a letto con la donna che aveva ucciso il padre e la sorella di Stiles, non aveva più alcun diritto di continuare a stare accanto a quel bambino come prima. E comunque aveva già in mente un piano per allentare i contatti con Stiles fino a perderli del tutto, perché decisamente Stiles sarebbe stato meglio senza di lui.

Una volta a New York, Derek cercò un lavoro part time per essere il più indipendente possibile e condivise un minuscolo appartamento con Laura. Non aveva neanche intenzione di andare al college dopo la fine della scuola.

Le prime due volte, chiamò Stiles di propria iniziativa e il ragazzino ne fu entusiasta, ma Derek si impegnò nel concedersi poco nei loro discorsi, lasciandogli intendere di aver poco da dirgli e poco da voler condividere con lui. Le successive dieci volte lo chiamò Stiles e quattro mesi dopo non lo chiamò più.

 

«Sei un bastardo» gli disse lo Stiles reale con del sarcasmo poco pungente.

Erano seduti sul cofano della Toyota di Derek, a mangiare cibo d’asporto all’aperto vicino alla riserva. Derek non sapeva come di preciso i loro appuntamenti in caffetteria si fossero trasformati in cene veloci e informali all’aperto, ma ciò non lo disturbava affatto.

Nei loro sogni non vivevano più nella stessa città, né erano ancora in contatto, quindi i loro riassunti settimanali si erano fatti un po’ più animati, perché l’uno raccontava all’altro cosa stessero facendo nel frattempo che in sogno non si vedevano né si parlavano.

«Già» mugugnò Derek sul suo stesso tono, «non vedo l’ora che tu me lo dica di presenza quando tornerò a Beacon Hills». Perché il Derek del sogno sarebbe tornato di certo a Beacon Hills, probabilmente più o meno intorno ai sedici anni dell’ _altro_ Stiles.

Nel frattempo che l’ _altro_ Derek era a New York, l’ _altro_ Stiles aveva iniziato a frequentare la scuola superiore e aveva stretto amicizia con Cora. Tutto in sogno stava andando più o meno come era andata fino a che Scott aveva ricevuto il Morso nella vita reale, i rapporti con gli altri ragazzi stavano pure seguendo le stesse dinamiche.

L’ _altro_ Stiles aveva provato a entrare nella squadra di basket della scuola, ma per sua sfortuna il club si era dissolto proprio alla sua entrata al liceo, e Finstock aveva colto la palla al balzo per dirigere quella fetta di fondi a favore di un nuovo club, quello di lacrosse, di cui Stiles e Scott erano entrati a far parte con scarsa convinzione. Stiles però ogni tanto, dopo la scuola, andava ancora a giocare al campo di street basket da solo. Derek gli mancava, e Stiles crescendo aveva intuito perché il ragazzo avesse in maniera poco sottile posto fine ai loro contatti, ma non lo accettava. Poteva capire le sue motivazioni, ma non le condivideva.

Da parte sua, l’ _altro_ Derek a New York, una volta finita la scuola, aveva intrapreso due lavori: assistente meccanico di giorno, barman di notte. Perlopiù lavorava in locali dove la gente andava di proposito a sballarsi, veniva assunto proprio in virtù del suo aspetto esteriore e i suoi datori di lavoro in genere lo invitavano sempre a sfruttare il suo aspetto fisico per invitare il più possibile i clienti alla consumazione.

Per un lungo periodo, sfruttare il proprio aspetto per spingere i clienti a spendere l’aveva fatto sentire come Kate: non si era mai comunque sentito meglio di lei, e sapeva fosse insano paragonare i suoi doppi fini da barista a doppi fini di lei da assassina, ma comunque non poteva fare a meno di scavare a fondo nei propri sensi di colpi e cercare altre distrazioni in del sesso occasionale con delle clienti, stando però attento a evitare le donne ubriache e a non ubriacarsi mai. Non toccò mai più uno spinello.

La paga nei locali gay però era più alta e lavorando lì Derek scoprì che provare a testare la propria sessualità e il sottile confine che c’era fra le proprie fantasie erotiche e la realtà era una distrazione ancora più forte.

«Sai» confessò allo Stiles reale, «mi ero sempre chiesto se le cose fossero andate in modo diverso se almeno Paige non fosse stata vergine alla morte, perché così sulle radici del Nemeton non sarebbe finito il sangue di una vergine e Jennifer non sarebbe diventata una darach».

«Solo per quello o anche per Kate?» gli chiese Stiles, intuendo che c’era sotto qualcos’altro.

«Sì, anche un po’ per lei; mi chiedevo se il mio rapporto con l’altro sesso sarebbe stato più facile o meno disastroso se non mi fossi concesso in maniera così intima per la prima volta proprio a Kate, ma invece no, è successo l’opposto» sospirò stanco. «Nella vita reale in cui ho perso la verginità con Kate, mi sono chiuso troppo, in quella alternativa dove lei è stata la mia seconda donna invece uso il sesso come se fosse un antidolorifico di cui sono dipendente: non c’è via di mezzo, non c’è vita in cui in qualche modo io non sprechi me stesso».

«Toccherai il fondo, prima o poi» osservò Stiles cauto, «prima o poi ti fermerai, o ci penserà Laura a farti fermare» ironizzò.

Derek sbuffò una risata. «Già, magari ci penserà lei… O magari prima o poi mi dirò da solo "basta così"».

Il Peter del sogno intanto aveva aperto una propria agenzia di investigazione privata e non aveva mai smesso di cercare per conto proprio prove per incastrare gli Argent. Ogni tanto chiedeva pure qualche piccolo aiuto informatico a Stiles e Danny e ovviamente lo faceva sempre nel suo solito stile, cioè tramite ricatto. Cora però sotto la sua guida era cresciuta in maniera sana e questo a Derek bastava e avanzava; ogni tanto sua sorella in videochiamata gli parlava di Stiles, Laura alle sue spalle scuoteva la testa e poi gli diceva che era uno stupido a non voler sapere più niente di quel ragazzino.

Laura era diventata un architetto come lo era stato loro padre, e sia Derek che Peter erano molto fieri di lei.

Intorno ai suoi ventun anni, il Derek del sogno cominciò finalmente a darsi una regolata, spinto anche da parecchi calci nel sedere da parte di Laura: s’impegnò di più nel suo lavoro di meccanico e il sesso occasionale diminuì in maniera repentina, anche se continuò a non avere alcuna storia stabile.

Quando Laura mise abbastanza soldi da parte per metter sù un proprio studio e Derek cominciò a considerare l’idea di aprire una piccola officina tutta per sé, lei gli pose una domanda importante che Derek ormai aspettava di ricevere da qualche tempo.

«Torniamo a Beacon Hills?»

New York non aveva più nulla da offrirgli, era stata per lui solo la città degli eccessi e dove dar fondo al peggio di sé; forse era proprio vero che dai propri fantasmi non si poteva scappare: era stato inutile allontanarsi da Beacon Hills, perché tanto nulla era migliorato o cambiato di una virgola. Derek era soltanto riuscito a elaborare i propri lutti e il proprio senso di colpa diventando più duro, più sospettoso, e più cupo.

La sua risposta fu quindi scontata.

«Sì».

 

Laura, ancor prima di sistemarsi per bene nel suo nuovo studio a Beacon Hills, prese accordi con Peter per contattare un’impresa di demolizioni e buttar giù quello che restava della casa bruciata della loro famiglia.

«È inquietante» disse a suo fratello, «ne è rimasto soltanto uno scheletro annerito a ricordarci per sempre quello che non c’è più, e non intendo nemmeno ricostruire tutto uguale a com’era prima: mamma diceva sempre che le prossime rinnovazioni degli interni avremmo dovuto farle noi a nostro gusto, perché un giorno quella casa sarebbe stata nostra e quindi era giusto che la modellassimo secondo i nostri bisogni». Sospirò a fondo. «Quando un giorno uno di noi vorrà vivere su quel pezzo di terra, potrà costruirci il tipo di casa che più gli farà comodo. E comunque i nostri genitori avrebbero voluto che guardassimo solo avanti».

Derek concordò con lei per inerzia, non ci rifletté sopra più di tanto perché non volle farlo.

Peter aveva cresciuto bene Cora, soprattutto aveva badato bene alla sua istruzione e le aveva fatto frequentare delle palestre di arti marziali e dei corsi di autodifesa: era diventata una ragazza fiera e dal forte spirito indipendente e aveva fatto proprio tutto il sarcasmo dello zio. In quegli ultimi anni Derek l’aveva vista dal vivo soltanto per Natale – più le videochiamate settimanali – gli faceva piacere tornare a essere una presenza più dinamica nella sua vita.

A scuola Cora faceva parte del club di giornalismo, lavorando gomito a gomito con Stiles: lui dava un po’ di brio agli articoli di lei, lei invece fermava lui quando diventava un inutile fiume in piena su argomenti superflui. Cora e Stiles erano entrambi caparbi e piuttosto orgogliosi di ogni informazione che riuscivano a ottenere, un duo di amici che negava però di essere tale in nome dei numerosi battibecchi che li caratterizzavano.

Derek passò un paio di volte per caso di fronte l’agenzia investigativa di Peter, osservò di sottecchi la targhetta con il nome dello zio attaccata alla porta ma non entrò: sentiva di dover rispettare il fatto che Peter non volesse saperne più niente di lui – lo zio lo trattava come se non esistesse, anche se non si intrometteva nel rapporto fraterno che Laura e Cora avevano ancora con lui.

Laura lo aveva esortato più di un paio di volte a fare almeno una visita a Claudia Stilinski, se proprio voleva evitare ancora Stiles.

«In questi anni, ogni volta che Cora ha cercato di parlarti di lui, tu le hai fatto cambiare discorso» sbuffò Laura. «Non riesco a capire perché mai tu non voglia più parlare con quel ragazzino, ma so bene quanto tu fossi affezionato a lui, tant’è che credo che in fondo ti importi ancora sapere se sta bene o meno… Vai almeno a salutare Claudia: adesso che siamo tornati, sarebbe scortese ignorarla dopo aver frequentato gli Stilinski per così tanto tempo! Ed è una brava donna!»

Derek preferì far finta che gli Stilinski non fossero più in città fino a quando per puro caso – o forse no – un pomeriggio si ritrovò a passare sul marciapiede di fronte la lavanderia di Claudia. Laura gli aveva chiesto di sbrigare una commissione per lei proprio due negozi più avanti, _raggirandolo_ – e lui neanche se n’era reso conto – e di certo una volta tornato a casa gli avrebbe chiesto "Sei passato a salutare Claudia, già che c’eri?".

Derek valutò per un attimo le bugie che avrebbe potuto snocciolare alla sorella maggiore, poi sospirò rassegnato, schioccò la lingua e tornò sui propri passi per entrare in lavanderia.

Claudia l’accolse con un sorriso sorpreso e commosso che in qualche modo lo toccò _dentro_ , soprattutto quando l’abbracciò e gli chiese con sguardo sincero come stesse; lo prese pure in giro con ironia per i muscoli che aveva messo su a New York – con un modo di fare che gli ricordò Paige.

Poi Derek sentì una voce non del tutto sconosciuta provenire dal retrobottega, e pochi secondi dopo entrò nella sua visuale un viso familiare.

«Sei sicura di aver ordinato delle nuove grucce? Perché io non riesco proprio a trovarle, mamma» disse Stiles camminando fino al banco a sguardo chino, e quando alzò gli occhi e vide Derek tacque di colpo restando a bocca aperta, stupito e visibilmente incerto su come reagire.

Neanche Derek sapeva come reagire, perché quell’incontro si stava rivelando a dir poco destabilizzante: di per sé in genere era difficile rivedere una persona del proprio passato con cui non si era più in contatto, ma vederla così _cambiata_ perché _cresciuta_ era un pugno allo stomaco, perché voleva dire essersi persi un mucchio di cose.

L’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, Stiles gli arrivava a malapena al centro del petto, ora invece era più basso di lui solo di qualche centimetro. E logicamente non aveva riconosciuto subito la sua voce perché cambiata. La sua statura era diversa, _lui_ era diverso, e Derek si era rifiutato di essere presente lungo la strada che aveva portato Stiles a diventare il ragazzo che era ora. Stiles molto probabilmente era stata l’unica cosa sana che Derek aveva avuto dopo la morte di Paige e che in qualche modo l’aveva mantenuto lucido: sarebbe stato bello non cedere alle lusinghe di Kate, non macchiarsi della morte dei suoi genitori e vederlo crescere al posto di Paige.

«Derek?» lo chiamò Stiles ancora sorpreso e in maniera forse inconscia, perché poi scosse la testa e provò ad assumere un’espressione più neutrale. «Ciao».

«Ciao, Stiles» lo ricambiò accennando un flebile sorriso.

«Cora mi aveva detto che tu e Laura eravate tornati in città» continuò Stiles sullo stesso tono asciutto.

«Già…» e prima che su di loro cadesse un duro silenzio, Claudia lo invitò a cena da loro per quella sera. Derek non poté dirle di no, perché da ragazzino aveva mangiato da loro decine e decine di volte e aveva fatto da baby sitter a Stiles e Claudia gli era affezionata… Derek si sentiva più in imbarazzo alla sola idea di declinare l’offerta che a quella di accettarla.

Laura fu immensamente felice di sapere che quella sera Derek sarebbe andato dagli Stilinski, e lui non ne restò affatto sorpreso.

Per fortuna la cena si rivelò meno imbarazzante del previsto: Claudia era una donna dalla parlantina vivace, gli domandò cosa avesse fatto a New York senza chiedere troppi dettagli – aveva lo stesso riserbo che aveva avuto Paige in vita, non chiedeva mai cose a cui le stessa non avrebbe voluto rispondere – e se avesse dei progetti ora che era tornato a Beacon Hills. Derek le disse della prossima apertura della sua piccola officina.

«Ah!» sospirò lei ridendo. «Scommettiamo che entro il prossimo mese ti toccherà avere a che fare con quel catorcio di jeep di seconda mano che Stiles ha voluto a tutti costi acquistare?»

«Non è un catorcio!» protestò Stiles con la bocca pienissima di cibo, e deglutì con forza. «Non capisco cosa ti abbia fatto di male la mia povera piccola!»

«Dio solo sa in che posti di solito andate a cacciarvi tu, Scott e Cora» ribatté Claudia, «vorrei solo sapervi muniti di un mezzo meno traballante, qualcosa di più solido e sicuro».

«Ne parli come se perdesse pezzi per la strada!» si offese Stiles. «E comunque per te "solido e sicuro" equivale a "noioso": io non la voglio un’auto noiosa!»

Claudia sospirò scuotendo la testa e lasciò perdere il discorso; Derek abbozzò un sorriso: aveva visto la jeep di Stiles parcheggiata davanti la loro casa, era dello stesso colore del maggiolino di Paige, e Derek credeva che Stiles l’avesse voluta proprio per questo.

Derek aveva pensato che Stiles per tutta la sera avrebbe assunto un atteggiamento passivo-aggressivo con un discreto contorno di commenti cinici o acidi, invece si era mostrato soltanto vagamente risentito, aveva partecipato alle discussioni solo se sua madre ne era anche coinvolta e i suoi commenti erano stati solo appena sarcastici.

Adesso che Stiles era cresciuto, il suo sarcasmo somigliava a quello di Paige in maniera dolorosa.

Mentre sparecchiavano, Claudia informò Derek di come purtroppo a scuola non ci fosse più la squadra di basket maschile e che Stiles aveva dovuto ripiegare sul club di lacrosse con scarsi risultati.

«Ma sappi che gli hai trapiantato bene il basket nel cuore» aggiunse Claudia con un sorriso e con un tono cospiratorio guardando di sottecchi il figlio, che era al lavello e rivolgeva loro le spalle. «Non ha mai smesso di giocare, anche da solo, e…» continuò con l’espressione di una mamma che sa che ciò che sta per dire imbarazzerà a morte il proprio figlio, ma la diverte troppo l’idea di vederlo arrossire, «ha continuato a usare il pallone che gli hai regalato fino a quando non è stato più utilizzabile». E infatti le orecchie di Stiles diventarono rosse.

«Mamma!» protestò brontolando.

«Ho detto solo la verità» ribatté lei, e Derek rise trovando buffo come quella fosse una replica che Stiles da bambino usava spesso.

Claudia credette che lui e Stiles volessero trascorrere del tempo insieme da soli e per questa ragione Derek rimise piede dentro la stanza del ragazzo dopo cinque lunghi anni.

Perfino il modo in cui adesso quella camera era arredata sottolineò a Derek quante cose si fosse perso di Stiles. Guardando i poster delle band attaccati alle pareti si chiese come Paige avrebbe influenzato i gusti musicali del fratello se fosse stata ancora in vita, e se mai lui stesso gli avrebbe trasmesso qualche passione in più oltre al basket se non l’avesse lasciato da solo.

Derek restò in piedi a guardarsi intorno e Stiles si sedette sul proprio letto. Lo sguardo di Derek, dopo un lungo e silenzioso vagare, finì dritto in quello del ragazzo, che tirò su col naso e gli disse asciutto «Sei un bastardo».

Niente che Derek non si fosse aspettato, tant’è che sorrise scuotendo la testa.

Poi Stiles aggiunse sospirando «E non dirmi che ti dispiace, perché sappiamo entrambi che non è vero».

Derek continuò a sorridere ironico e si appoggiò di schiena alla scrivania incrociando le braccia sul petto. «C’è qualcosa che invece ti posso dire?»

«Sì» gesticolò, «tipo dirmi che non è come sto pensando: a New York non hai deciso di assumere il look da "tenebroso e dannato", vero? Perché voglio dire… giacca di pelle nera, vestiti scuri a tinta unica… Dimmi che sono solo frutto di una scelta casuale».

«Ho preferito lasciare il quadrettato a te».

«Il quadrettato è una fantasia _rispettabile_ ».

«Anche una giacca di pelle è rispettabile».

«No» obiettò Stiles, inarcando un sopracciglio con sarcasmo non pungente, «su di te è solo _ostentazione_ ».

Derek sospirò forte e roteò gli occhi, Stiles sbuffò una risata e gli tirò un cuscino addosso; poi si spinse all’indietro per poggiare la schiena contro la testiera del letto e Derek andò a sedersi vicino a lui, anche se evitò di sfiorarlo – il contatto con Stiles lo spaventava, perché l’ultima volta che l’aveva abbracciato era un bambino mentre adesso era un ragazzo e questa differenza disturbava Derek in maniera indefinibile.

Stiles trasse un respiro profondo e assunse un’espressione seria e decisa, parlò fissando le lenzuola. «Voglio sapere soltanto una cosa: hai deciso man mano di dedicarmi sempre meno tempo perché _non avevi_ tempo o perché eri troppo stanco dei tuoi problemi per far ancora parte della mia vita?»

Derek evitò il suo sguardo, anche se si sentì fissato di sottecchi. «Ero troppo stanco di me stesso per credere che qualcun altro avesse bisogno di me».

«E sei ancora stanco di te stesso?»

«Non lo so».

«E come stai, adesso?»

«Forse meglio. Tu?» gli chiese Derek rimando, alzando lo sguardo per guardarlo negli occhi.

«Stessa cosa» assentì piano, poi aggiunse «Derek, lo sai quanto tu fossi importante per me quando ero piccolo: sei stata la prima persona a prestarmi davvero ascolto dopo Paige e…» la voce gli si incrinò al ricordo della sorella, «sapevi quanto fossi attaccato all’idea che avevo di te… È stato crudele da parte tua mettermi da parte, soprattutto perché ero un bambino».

«Lo so».

«Se hai intenzione di restare nei paraggi, prova a non negarti di nuovo».

Derek gli annuì, rimasero per qualche attimo in silenzio e quando fu chiaro per entrambi che non avrebbero parlato ulteriormente della faccenda, Derek diede fondo alla propria curiosità e commentò i suoi poster per chiedergli dei suoi gusti musicali.

La serata si chiuse senza altri scossoni proseguendo con chiacchiere animate ma tranquille, e Derek lasciò la casa degli Stilinski con la promessa di tornare a far loro visita, qualche volta.

Prima di chiudere la porta, Stiles lo guardò con una nostalgia struggente che pesò sul cuore di Derek come un mattone.

Il giorno dopo, Derek decise di recarsi al vecchio campo di street basket, più che per malinconia per curiosità: le chiacchiere della sera precedente gli avevano fatto tornare in mente gli uno contro uno aggressivi che aveva giocato nei campetti di Brooklyn i primi anni passati a New York; alcune volte aveva partecipato anche a dei giri di scommesse raggranellando un bel mazzetto di banconote, erano stati momenti un po’ rudi ma esaltanti, piacevoli da ricordare. Non credeva di certo che a Beacon Hills si sarebbe imbattuto in un giro di scommesse clandestine sul campo, ma comunque lo stuzzicava abbastanza l’idea di scaricare un po’ di tensione con della sana competitività e sperava di incontrare dei gruppetti di sconosciuti da sfidare.

Sogghignò soddisfatto quando avvicinandosi alla rete del campo vide la sua muta richiesta realizzata: dei ragazzi stavano giocando tre contro tre; alcuni erano più giovani di lui, altri sembravano suoi coetanei e non gli sembrò di vedere fra loro dei volti conosciuti o familiari. Ritenne opportuno far finire loro la partita prima di introdursi, e poi non gli dispiaceva vedere prima con che tipo di giocatori avrebbe avuto a che fare, così restò per qualche minuto in disparte a osservarli da lontano da oltre la rete protettiva intorno al campo.

Uno dei giocatori attirò la sua attenzione per uno strano contrasto nelle sue pose: si muoveva in modo buffo, quasi goffo, quando non giocava, ma nel pieno di un’azione offensiva aveva la decisione e l’agilità di un gatto – e proprio la somiglianza con un felino lo faceva restare ugualmente un po’ buffo quando giocava, ma comunque sempre piacevole da guardare. Derek non riusciva a vedere bene il viso di quel ragazzo, perché caso voleva che gli desse sempre le spalle e in più indossava un capellino da baseball al contrario che lo copriva abbastanza, ma quel poco che vedeva di lui gli piaceva: spalle larghe coperte da una vecchia maglia rossa e mani grandi dalle dita lunghe e pallide che contrastavano col colore del pallone. Lo attraeva.

Derek scosse la testa ridendo di se stesso: era a Beacon Hills, quello non era più né il tempo né il luogo adatto per provare a cercare quel tipo di distrazione, e comunque non era venuto lì per quel tipo di sfogo, voleva solo giocare. Sospirò scrollandosi di dosso pensieri non necessari e si mosse per entrare nel campo.

Fu in quel momento che il giocatore con la maglia rossa si voltò e si tolse il cappellino, mettendo in mostra i propri capelli cortissimi.

 _Stiles_.

Derek pensò che se gli avessero dato un pugno allo stomaco, gli avrebbe fatto meno male, perché adesso capiva perché mai trovasse la vicinanza fisica con Stiles disturbante: ne era attratto. E ciò gli dava la nausea per motivi che decise di analizzare meglio solo una volta che si fosse allontanato da lì a passo svelto.

Quando fu sicuro di essere a debita distanza dal campo, si appoggiò al tronco di un albero e fu scosso da un conato di vomito a vuoto che gli provocò un dolore del diavolo alla bocca dello stomaco. Era rivoltante essere fisicamente attratti dalla stessa persona che avrebbe voluto veder crescere come _un fratellino_ , voleva dire sovrapporre a dei ricordi innocenti e teneri dei pensieri poco limpidi – il contrasto era orrendo – e in più era palese che quell’attrazione nascesse perché Stiles gli ricordava Paige nel suo modo di fare: non si può avere delle fantasie su qualcuno soltanto perché somiglia alla propria _ex morta_ , è irrispettoso e torbido. Soprattutto quando si tratta della _sorella morta_ del qualcuno in questione.

Derek respirò a fondo più volte per riprendersi e infine decise di tornare a casa a piedi. Provò a calmarsi dicendosi che in fondo un’attrazione fisica non era così difficile da raggirare e sopprimere e che in qualche modo sarebbe sceso a patti con le parti di Stiles che gli ricordavano di Paige. Perché era doveroso farlo.

Purtroppo, però, come previsto da Claudia, Stiles visitò l’officina di Derek molto presto per dei problemi con la sua jeep e da quel momento in poi per il ragazzo andare a trovarlo a lavoro per infastidirlo di proposito diventò un obbligo.

Non andava bene, eppure Derek non osava dire a Stiles di smetterla di visitarlo.

 

Il Derek reale sapeva che la sua attrazione verso lo Stiles reale era vera, non era però qualcosa di prettamente fisico o mentale, era qualcos’altro che non si preoccupava di definire: necessitava di avere Stiles intorno il più possibile, perché da sveglio gli mancavano un sacco di cose che aveva solo nel sogno e non poteva permettersi che gli mancasse anche Stiles, o avrebbe perso ogni briciola di resistenza alla maledizione e al senso della realtà.

Derek aveva bisogno di sapere che, se si fosse voltato indietro, Stiles sarebbe stato _lì_ perché avevano _davvero_ una connessione e si capivano _davvero_ a vicenda, o altrimenti il sottile confine fra sogno e realtà sarebbe crollato e lui avrebbe perso per sempre la ragione.

I suoi bisogni erano anche quelli di Stiles, che a propria volta non questionava mai le scelte di Derek e non aveva posto alcuna obiezione quando i loro appuntamenti all’aperto si erano trasformati in cene nell’appartamento di Derek e Cora. Entrambi avevano voglia di una certa intimità necessaria per parlare della loro vita alternativa senza che nessuno ascoltandoli li scambiasse per pazzi, e soprattutto senza che altre persone a cui tenevano sentendoli parlare si preoccupassero per loro o scoprissero accidentalmente delle verità e dei segreti da non svelare.

Era implicito anche che temessero che i loro cari li credessero perduti per sempre, perché certe volte si divertivano troppo a raccontarsi dei particolari piacevoli delle loro vite alternative, e altre volte ammettevano che tutto sommato non era male vivere alcune situazioni da un altro punto di vista. Derek sapeva che Stiles non avrebbe mai pensato che lui fosse impazzito, perché anche lui provava le stesse cose – perché anche lui viveva la stessa situazione – e lo ricambiava con la stessa moneta.

Non c’era nulla di insano nel voler condividere del tempo insieme solo perché si capivano a vicenda – _no, la verità era che fosse del tutto insano perché così facendo si chiudevano ancora di più nel loro piccolo falso mondo alimentando le proprie torture a vicenda, era un circolo vizioso, ne erano consapevoli e non volevano uscirne. E Stiles era perfino diventato la sua ancora nelle notti di luna piena._

Mangiavano pizza seduti a terra con la schiena contro il divano; Stiles stava commentando il ritorno degli _altri_ Argent nella Beacon Hills dei loro sogni.

Ovviamente l’ _altro_ Scott aveva perso subito la testa per l’ _altra_ Allison, e l’ _altro_ Derek quando l’aveva saputo aveva dato di matto: gli Argent dovevano stare lontani dall’ _altro_ Stiles, perché avevano ucciso Paige e suo padre e infine dato fuoco alla casa degli Hale; Scott non poteva fidarsi di Allison, perché non c’erano alcune prove che lei non si stesse comportando come sua zia Kate per arrivare a Stiles tramite Scott.

L’ _altro_ Peter ormai era vicinissimo a incastrare gli Argent, e il Derek del sogno temeva che gli Argent sospettassero che Stiles stesse aiutando Peter per una vendetta congiunta. Aveva paura che l’avrebbero ucciso per metterlo a tacere.

E ovviamente era vero che Stiles stava aiutando Peter: all’inizio l’aveva fatto sotto pressione e ricatto, poi, man mano che molte verità erano venute a galla, aveva agito di propria spontanea volontà per assicurare alla giustizia gli assassini di suo padre e sua sorella.

Di conseguenza nel sogno in quel momento tutti litigavano con tutti: Derek voleva che Stiles la smettesse di impicciarsi delle indagini sugli Argent e che convincesse Scott a lasciar perdere Allison perché pericolosa; Stiles gli ribatteva che era un suo diritto portare la verità alla luce e che Allison non era sua zia e che Scott era in grado di intendere e di volere, benché al momento fosse così innamorato da sembrare di essersi appena bevuto il cervello; Derek non poteva parlare con Peter perché lui lo ignorava, però stava odiando il modo in cui stesse coinvolgendo Stiles nelle indagini – svolte tra l’altro in maniera illegale – e non potendo prenderla direttamente con lui litigava con Laura, che poi di conseguenza litigava con Peter.

Intanto però nella realtà Stiles era al suo fianco, seduto sul pavimento a disegnare a ripetizione con un pennarello nero i simboli del sogno-sonno e del sogno-desiderio sulla scatola vuota della pizza; il suo ginocchio piegato era poggiato contro la gamba di Derek, e per sottofondo stavano facendo passare a ripetizione nel lettore musicale del portatile di Stiles delle canzoni che erano state delle hit nel periodo in cui Scott aveva ricevuto il Morso e si era innamorato di Allison.

«Non so come devo sentirmi» gli confessò Stiles continuando a disegnare a testa china. « _Qui_ dovrei essere felice perché mio padre è vivo e dovrei anche ritenermi fortunato a non aver mai perso una sorella? E _lì_ dovrei invece essere contento perché anche se mio padre e mia sorella sono morti almeno mia madre è viva?»

«Non so neanch’io come devo sentirmi» ammise Derek sospirando e poggiando la testa all’indietro contro il divano. «Forse il punto è che sentiamo troppe cose».

Stiles annuì. «È tutto così fottutamente confuso» mormorò, anche se dal tono semiassente della sua voce sembrò riferirsi a qualcos’altro di più sottinteso di quello di cui stavano parlando, e Derek ebbe conferma della propria impressione poco dopo.

«Mi aspetterai?» gli domandò di colpo Stiles, secco.

«Cosa?» ribatté sorpreso.

Stiles deglutì a stento e si umettò le labbra, smise di disegnare e si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi. «Mi aspetterai?» ripeté. «Quello che siamo adesso… ciò che siamo diventati…» gesticolò impacciato, «anche se nel sogno siamo le stesse persone perché cambiano solo le situazioni, è stata indubbiamente la maledizione a spingerci ad avvicinarci, quindi è tutto… _confuso_ ». Derek assentì per fargli cenno di aver capito cosa stesse cercando di dirgli, e Stiles continuò a parlare. «Mi dispiacerebbe perdere _questo_ » indicò lo spazio fra di loro, «quindi, quando tutto questo sarà finito, prima di giudicare in maniera definitiva il nostro rapporto, aspetterai che tutto sia chiaro anche per me? Mi aspetterai?»

Derek non esitò nemmeno prima di rispondergli. «Sì».

Stiles sospirò sollevato in modo teatrale e ironico e poggiò la fronte sulla spalla di Derek, che sbuffò un sorriso contro la sua tempia per poi stringere piano una mano attorno al polso di Stiles, soppesandolo con aria assorta.

«Nel sogno la fisicità non è fedelmente riprodotta» osservò Derek, «la maledizione non ha avuto cura di ogni minimo dettaglio: _questo_ è il peso reale della mia stretta quando ti afferro il polso. Questo è reale, ricordatelo quando ti risvegli e non capisci se stai ancora sognando».

Stiles annuì piano contro la sua spalla, Derek allentò la presa e lui mosse la mano fino a intrecciare le dita con le sue. «Questo è reale» ripeté Stiles con un sussurro mentre entrambi fissavano le loro mani strette insieme.

Derek per un lungo attimo respirò a fondo l’odore di Stiles.

«Stiamo perdendo la testa» mormorò Stiles atono contro il collo di Derek. «Stiamo perdendo la testa e non ne siamo neanche spaventati. Eppure dovremmo esserlo. A morte».

«Andrà bene» lo rassicurò Derek, ma era incerto.

Stiles si allontanò appena da lui, scosse la testa e fissò gli occhi nei suoi. «Non importa. Non _ci_ importa».

Il peso di quell’affermazione dannatamente vera e sincera li costrinse a riscuotersi; raccolsero le ultime briciole della loro lucidità e si alzarono dal pavimento, Derek piegò le scatole vuote delle pizze per buttarle, Stiles raccolse le proprie cose e spense il portatile per sistemarlo in borsa.

Derek l’accompagnò alla porta e si diedero la buonanotte con un sorriso accennato e denso di malinconia; quando Stiles se ne andò, Derek imprecò contro la voglia di rincorrerlo per baciarlo in un modo che urlasse "Ho bisogno di te".

Dov’era il confine fra Sogno e Realtà? Dove c’era Stiles.

Dove c’era Stiles c’era quel confine e molto altro ancora.

 

Non si era ancora scoperto nulla sulla maledizione, e del resto non era facile risolvere un enigma ideato senza pensare a un modo per risolverlo.

Peter sembrava sempre più stanco delle ricerche, ma lui e Chris Argent erano i più persistenti nello studio di una soluzione, per quanto procedessero da soli e su strade diverse – erano poi Allison e Deaton a confrontare i loro studi e le loro ipotesi.

«Credo di essermi sbagliato» esordì Peter dal nulla, un tardo pomeriggio in cui era seduto sul divano di Derek a leggere un vecchio libro rilegato con una strana pelle – Derek non voleva sapere a che tipo di animale appartenesse, e grazie tante.

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, ironico quanto sorpreso. «Prego?»

«Credo di essermi sbagliato» ripeté Peter, mantenendo lo sguardo sul tomo e voltando pagina. «Riguardo te e Stiles, intendo».

«Ah, l’avevo capito _subito_ che ti riferivi a questo» gli ribatté Derek, sarcastico.

Peter sospirò ostentando rassegnazione. «Avevo detto che la differenza fra il rapporto che avete nel sogno e quello che avete nella realtà sarebbe stata una sorta di doccia fredda che vi avrebbe mantenuto lucidi, ricordi?»

«In maniera cristallina» gli rispose a denti stretti.

«A quanto pare, invece, condividere questa situazione, l’ _empatia_ , vi ha avvicinato. Stiles tecnicamente è l’unica persona al mondo con cui condividi sia la realtà che il sogno – e la stessa cosa vale per lui con te».

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Anche tutti gli altri sono presenti sia nella mia realtà che nel mio sogno».

«Sì, tutti noi siamo _presenti_ , ma non condividiamo il tuo stesso sogno» precisò Peter, continuando a sfogliare il libro. «Il fatto che lui sia presente e "attivo" in entrambe le tue due vite, lo rende il tuo punto di riferimento: Stiles ti ancora alla realtà, e ciò è così importante da averlo di recente trasformato anche nell’ancora alla tua umanità. Ti sei innamorato di lui» sentenziò in modo schietto e diretto, e le spalle di Derek sussultarono, ma non fece cenno di voler replicare qualcosa o negarlo – tanto sarebbe stato inutile. «E lui si è innamorato di te» aggiunse poi Peter.

Derek sospirò massaggiandosi la fronte. «E il punto è?»

«Vuoi che ti rifaccia la lezioncina sul potere dell’amore umano?» gli disse con lieve ironia. «Quella che ti ho già fatto ai tempi del Kanima, hai presente?»

«Sì, ho presente» sbottò Derek irritato. «Stai per caso insinuando che tutto potrebbe risolversi con "un bacio di vero amore" come in un film Disney?»

Peter schioccò la lingua e scosse la testa. «No, prima Stiles dovrebbe finire dentro una bara di vetro costruita da Scott e Isaac, poi tu dovresti arrivare da lui al galoppo su un cavallo nero e _solo allora_ dovresti baciarlo per spezzare la maledizione».

Derek gli rivolse la sua migliore espressione _inespressiva._

Peter si decise a chiudere il libro e divenne serio. «L’amore ha _sempre_ un grande potere su di noi e sulle nostre azioni, è una vera e propria forza e non penso sia un caso che in questo momento sia presente fra voi due: potrebbe essere la classica soluzione che è troppo ben visibile e troppo vicina agli occhi per essere vista e presa in considerazione».

Derek era scettico. «Quindi mi stai davvero suggerendo di baciarlo?»

«No» ed era serissimo. «Credo che l’amore possa essere la chiave di soluzione, ma c’è anche da vedere in quale serratura vada inserita» esalò stanco. «Farò delle nuove ricerche a partire proprio da questo, tentar non nuoce».

Derek deglutì a stento, e gli costò chiedergli quello, ma era con le spalle al muro. «E credi anche che quello che proviamo sia stato generato dalla maledizione? Magari in modo collaterale…»

Peter agitò una mano e gli rivolse una smorfia. «No, quello è stato tutto generato dalle vostre teste bacate, è tutta colpa vostra».

Derek si sentì in dovere di lanciargli addosso un bicchiere di vetro.

Intanto i mesi erano passati veloci e i ragazzi del branco erano stati posti davanti a una scelta: proseguire gli studi a Beacon Hills o fuori città e dalla California?

Stiles informò Derek che nessuno di loro aveva intenzione di lasciare Beacon Hills in balia di tutto ciò che il Nemeton stava attirando a sé: erano il branco di quel territorio, era una loro responsabilità proteggere quella città e i suoi abitanti, e avevano anche i mezzi e le conoscenze giuste per farlo.

Le cose fra Lydia e Aiden si erano raffreddate parecchio e lei, per quanto fosse una mente brillante e promettente, non aveva accettato nessuna borsa di studio per un college prestigioso e niente poteva convincerla a privare il branco del suo potere da banshee. Aiden invece stava cominciando ad aver voglia di vivere in posti nuovi.

Ethan voleva seguire Danny a Berkeley, tant’è che aveva studiato e faticato in tutti i modi pur di farsi ammettere al suo stesso college, e di conseguenza aveva detto a Scott che molto presto avrebbe raccontato a Danny tutta la verità sui licantropi, perché fra di loro le cose erano serie e non voleva nascondergli più niente, ma gli sembrava giusto avvertire prima il resto del branco.

In sintesi, alla fine di quell’anno scolastico i gemelli sarebbero andati via da Beacon Hills, portando Danny in un posto indubbiamente più sicuro. Ethan però continuava ad avere un occhio di riguardo per Allison e Isaac, e forse l’avrebbe avuto per sempre.

Da dopo la prova del labirinto, il rapporto fra Stiles e Allison si era fatto più disteso, avevano chiarito parecchie questioni e le loro discussioni erano diventate meno burrascose.

Ma a parte tutto ciò, Derek era dannatamente grato al fatto che Stiles non avrebbe lasciato Beacon Hills e sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco. Sapeva anche però che stavano sempre di più sprofondando con consapevolezza in una lucida pazzia.

Ma "Non _ci_ importa", aveva detto Stiles.

Ed era vero: non riusciva a fregarne qualcosa a nessuno di loro due.

Quanto ciò potesse rischiare di farlo sul serio impazzire, Derek lo comprese in maniera chiara e agghiacciante la sera in cui Stiles fu ferito da una freccia avvelenata di un cacciatore folle venuto a Beacon Hills.

Quel tizio era arrivato lì insieme ai suoi scagnozzi con l’intenzione di eliminare il branco e impossessarsi del loro territorio, perché diceva che non si fidava delle "bestie" ed era meglio che fosse un vero umano a far da guardia al Nemeton.

Scott e gli altri tentarono un’imboscata che non andò del tutto bene, e poco dopo essersi dispersi nella riserva, Derek avvertì il cuore di Stiles battere in maniera diversa per una ferita subita: lo raggiunse, sorprese alle spalle il cacciatore che stava cercando di dare il colpo di grazia a Stiles – gli spezzò il collo, e non si sorprese nemmeno del fatto di aver appena _ucciso_ qualcuno – e s’inginocchiò subito a terra per controllare le condizioni del ragazzo.

La freccia era conficcata vicino la clavicola destra, il veleno di cui la punta era impregnata stava rallentando i movimenti e i riflessi di Stiles, e Derek temeva potesse anche bloccargli i polmoni da un momento all’altro.

«Stiles? Stiles, guardami!» l’esortò cercando di tenere la voce ferma, o Stiles si sarebbe preoccupato di più – lo conosceva, sapeva com’era. «Andrà bene, devi soltanto tenere duro». Chiamò aiuto al resto del branco con un ululato e sollevò appena le spalle di Stiles da terra circondandogliele con un braccio, per avvicinarlo di più a sé: il suo istinto gli urlava nella testa l’esigenza di avere un maggiore contatto con Stiles, di stringerlo forte e non lasciarlo mai più andare, perché non sarebbe stata la maledizione in sé a togliergli la ragione, ma vivere la maledizione senza Stiles.

E la consapevolezza di ciò era spaventosa.

Stiles era sempre più debole, non riusciva neanche ad aprire la bocca, però teneva gli occhi fissi nei suoi e faceva quello che Derek gli aveva detto di fare: resisteva.

Derek intrecciò le dita di una mano alle sue. «Lo senti? _Questo_ è reale, non stai sognando, quindi concentrati su questo e resistiti: non puoi mollare, perché questa è la tua vera vita, ok?» gli mormorò.

Gli occhi di Stiles erano lucidi, gli rispose con un debole lamento e muovendo appena la testa; Derek gli sussurrò "Ssssh" contro la tempia e gli strinse la mano fino a quando non arrivano i soccorsi.

Alla clinica di Deaton, Derek assisté a tutta la lunga medicazioni di Stiles, e quando il ragazzo fu fuori pericolo, Derek trovò suo zio fuori dalla stanza: se ne stava in piedi, appoggiato di spalle al muro e con le braccia incrociate sul petto, aveva un’espressione seria quanto preoccupata.

«Anche tu sei la sua ancora» gli disse Peter, «e non intendo solo l’ancora che lo trattiene alla realtà».

Derek capì bene il senso delle parole di suo zio e tutto il loro peso, e fu proprio questo a renderlo ancora più inquieto.

Più tardi, gli sembrò strano trovarsi nella reale camera di Stiles: era uguale a quella del sogno, ma in quest’ultima Derek entrava più spesso e per lui era più familiare; c’erano delle piccole differenze fra la stanza di Stiles reale e quella del sogno, per esempio in quella del sogno mancava la lavagna di sughero piena di post it, mappe e appunti sugli attacchi sovrannaturali a Beacon Hills, e sulla scrivania al posto di libri antichi e polverosi pieni di miti e incanti c’erano gli schedari con i compiti e le ricerche scolastiche. Era bizzarro sentirsi meno fuori posto nella stanza di Stiles alternativa, ma era anche piacevole prestare consapevole attenzione a dettagli più reali che urlavano il nome di Stiles e di tutte le sue vere abitudini.

Stiles era ancora un po’ debole, sudava parecchio ma non tremava più e stava assumendo un colorito più sano; era sdraiato a letto con due cuscini sotto la testa e Derek era seduto al suo fianco e gli teneva una mano posata sul bracco; ogni tanto col pollice gli accarezzava l’interno del polso o il dorso della mano con piccoli movimenti circolari, poi Stiles trasse un piccolo sospiro più profondo, girò la mano verso la sua e intrecciò le dita alle sue. Non si stavano neanche parlando, erano entrambi visibilmente stanchi del peso della paura di quello che per poco non era successo – per non parlare di quando fosse schiacciante tutto l’ammasso di emozioni e di consapevolezza che ne era conseguito.

Derek dovette ammettere di essere perfino affezionato al modo in cui si era legato a Stiles, perché era successo in maniera diversa da come si era legato a Kate e Jennifer: nel legarsi a lui non aveva ceduto allo sfrenato bisogno di uno sfogo e di un conforto, né tantomeno aveva pensato a Stiles a come una distrazione o un’oasi protetta da tutto ciò che nella sua vita andava storto, e il loro rapporto non era cominciato con il sesso; l’attrazione che provava per lui non era banalmente sessuale, era un sottile e persistente bisogno fisico di sentire che la loro connessione era sempre presente. Quello era forse un modo più maturo e solido di legarsi a qualcuno: per Derek poteva essere anche un passo avanti come persona e sperava che davvero la maledizione non c’entrasse nulla con quello che provava.

Lui e Stiles si erano sentiti spinti a sacrificarsi per gli altri e accettare la maledizione per le stesse motivazioni e perché erano entrambi testardi, impulsivi e restii ad accettare che degli innocenti si facessero male. E Derek forse aveva bisogno da una vita intera di parlare di sé con qualcuno che l’aiutasse a prendersi meno sul serio come Stiles – i suoi commenti sarcastici non erano sempre richiesti e alle volte erano pure troppo pungenti, eppure servivano sempre per guardare la situazione da un punto di vista diverso o sotto un’atmosfera diversa – e magari era stata la maledizione a fargli notare che potevano confrontarsi in maniera costruttiva e che avevano dei sentimenti di perdita e di appartenenza a cose ormai perse in comune, ma per quanto la maledizione fosse stata un mezzo e un’occasione infelice, Derek non poteva non cercare di tenersi stretto il risultato conseguito.

Un giorno avrebbero spezzato la maledizione, ogni incertezza sul loro rapporto sarebbe stata dissipata e avrebbero finalmente potuto discutere in modo chiaro di quello che adesso c’era fra loro.

Per questo Derek ricacciò indietro il pensiero di quanto forse tutta quella dipendenza da Stiles fosse insana.

«Sto meglio» lo rassicurò Stiles con voce flebile; lui in risposta gli annuì e gli scostò dalla fronte dei capelli appiccicati alla pelle sudata – anche quello era un modo per toccare e pesare la realtà, perché in sogno Stiles portava ancora i capelli cortissimi. Stiles sotto il suo tocco socchiuse gli occhi ed emise un piccolo mormorio compiaciuto che rubò a Derek un sorriso.

«Cerca di dormire per riposarti» gli suggerì Derek, «magari è la volta buona che sogni qualcosa di normale» ironizzò.

Stiles sbuffò una risata a occhi chiusi. «Certe volte mi mancano i sogni normali! Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma mi manca perfino sognare di andare a scuola nudo o di cadere nel vuoto. O di essere inseguito da un mostro che non riesco a vedere».

«Essere inseguito da un mostro ti capita spesso nella realtà, non dovrebbe mancarti così tanto» gli fece notare.

«Hai ragione» borbottò Stiles, «diciamo allora che mi manca sognare la fine delle patatine fritte».

Derek rise scuotendo la testa e Stiles allungò piano e con fatica un braccio verso di lui per fargli cenno di abbassarsi un po’ verso la sua testa. Derek poggiò la fronte contro la sua e Stiles gli grattò appena la nuca. Si guardarono negli occhi con uno strano misto di complicità, ironia e affetto.

«Dormi, Stiles».

«Ci vediamo nei miei sogni?»

«Ci vediamo nei tuoi sogni».

«A fra poco, allora».

Quella era la miglior lucida follia che potessero vivere.

Derek gli sfiorò la tempia con le labbra, spense le luci e uscì dalla stanza per tornare a casa propria e mettersi a dormire per incontrarlo nei suoi sogni.

 

In sogno Stiles era _ovunque_ : non c’era giorno in cui non venisse a fargli visita in officina e alternavano momenti in cui litigavano per Allison e le indagini private di Peter a momenti di complicità ricchi di ironia e di una fresca e goffa tenerezza tipica della giovane età di Stiles.

Stiles era _maledettamente giovane_ , non sapeva ancora quanto l’amore potesse fare male e quanto potessero essere oscuri certi sentimenti e desideri: ogni suo gesto trasudava inesperienza, eppure restava ostinato di fronte a Derek a mostrargli in modo tacito ma palese come la sua adorazione infantile per lui si fosse trasformata in una cotta adolescenziale piena del fervore e dell’energia del primo amore giovanile.

Derek credeva che Stiles l’avrebbe fatto impazzire, o che presto o tardi sarebbe morto schiacciato da tutte le emozioni contrapposte che scatenava in lui.

Lo rivoltava l’idea di essere attratto da un ragazzo a cui aveva badato quando era piccolo, soprattutto perché Stiles era stato un bambino innocente a cui doveva ancora tanto; Derek trovava pure abbastanza torbido il fatto di desiderare il fratello minore della sua ex morta: credeva fosse irrispettoso sia per la memoria di Paige, sia per Stiles stesso, perché era degradante essere un rimpiazzo ed era più giusto legarsi a una persona per ciò che era realmente, non per le parti che aveva in comune con qualcuno che non c’era più.

D’altra, però, Derek aveva vissuto la propria adolescenza solo per metà e la determinazione e l’impeto di Stiles gli riscaldava il cuore e lo tentava promettendogli cose che non aveva più avuto, così come lo tentava l’idea di ricevere finalmente un tocco più umano e vero dopo _anni_.

Stiles sembrava convinto di essere pronto per Derek, ma Derek sapeva che nessuno dei due in realtà era pronto per accogliere l’altro nella propria vita.

Entrambi non erano abbastanza maturi per affrontare un rapporto simile e Stiles stava idealizzando troppo Derek sulla base di cos’era stato per lui quando era bambino, mentre Derek lo stava idealizzando a propria volta spinto dal proprio bisogno pressante di avere una presenza più umana e confortevole al proprio fianco.

Derek non riusciva però a dire a voce alta a Stiles che l’aveva capito che era cotto di lui ma che doveva smetterla di provocarlo perché volevano cose diverse dal loro rapporto. Derek non era in grado di dare a Stiles l’amore spensierato ed energico che lui voleva vivere, così come Stiles non era in grado di dargli il rapporto bruciante, intenso e consumante di cui Derek sentiva il bisogno. Tra l’altro, la differenza di età, l’inesperienza e i sensi di colpa pesavano sulle spalle di Derek in modo opprimente.

Arrivò però il giorno in cui le indagini private di Peter terminarono e la famiglia Argent venne distrutta in una maniera che suo zio trovò abbastanza soddisfacente.

Gerard Argent finì nel braccio della morte, Kate lo seguì a ruota; Victoria decise di suicidarsi prima che lo scandalo consumasse la sua famiglia e l’FBI potesse catturarla per chiuderla in carcere a vita; a Chris diedero più di vent’anni di galera per il traffico di armi e il favoreggiamento dell’omicidio del vice sceriffo, sua figlia e l’incendio degli Hale.

Beacon Hills di fronte a quella notizia cadde in uno stato catatonico.

Allison andò in pezzi, volle restare da sola e si rifiutò di continuare la sua storia con Scott. Era praticamente rimasta da sola al mondo, senza più una famiglia e con la casa sotto sequestro, e per giunta era ancora minorenne; i genitori di Lydia decisero di ospitarla e aiutarla a emanciparsi, esortandola a costruirsi da sola il proprio futuro e una nuova reputazione. Tutto ciò spezzò parecchie dinamiche nei rapporti del gruppo di amici di Stiles e Scott, e l’ormai prossima fine della scuola e la partenza per il college di molti di loro promettevano di essere il colpo definitivo alla loro amicizia.

Allison era combattuta fra il parlare con Stiles e chiedergli perdono per cose che tra l’altro lei non aveva fatto e l’idea di evitarlo per sempre per la vergogna, ma Stiles chiese a Lydia di fare da mediatrice fra di loro e dopo qualche settimana i due finalmente riuscirono a incontrarsi e a chiarirsi.

Scott da parte sua era a pezzi, desideroso di stare accanto alla ragazza che amava per sostenerla ma deciso a rispettare il suo bisogno di tempo e spazio, e alle volte purtroppo dimenticava cos’avessero significato quegli arresti per Stiles e come si sentisse in quel momento il suo migliore amico.

Derek portò un paio di volte Stiles a giocare al campo di street basket, da soli e a un’ora in cui non avrebbero incontrato nessuno sul posto; l’aiutò a distrarsi e a sfogarsi, perché Derek comprendeva benissimo quello che Stiles stava provando: gli Argent erano sia dietro gli omicidi del padre e della sorella di Stiles sia dietro all’incendio degli Hale, il loro arresto aveva provocato una nuova ondata di morbosa curiosità fra gli abitanti di Beacon Hills – in molti li additavano quando li vedevano passare e pettegolavano alle loro spalle – nonché una buona dose di pietà non richiesta; in più, affrontare il processo aveva voluto dire rivivere i fatti e il loro lutto, ricordare cosa avevano perso, e in genere nessuno aveva bisogno di ricordare i propri morti in quel modo.

Derek capiva Stiles perfettamente, e stessa cosa Stiles all’inverso.

Al campo, in più momenti Derek era stato sul punto di cedere alla tentazione, di imprecare fra i denti e prendere il viso di Stiles fra le mani per baciarlo come se non ci fosse un domani: in quei giorni aveva come l’impressione che fossero loro due da soli contro il mondo – e in effetti era un po’ davvero così – e la necessità di stabilire un contatto più intimo con lui gli corrodeva l’anima. Era rimasto con i piedi per terra a stento.

Alla fine, uno di quei tardi pomeriggi, mentre rindossavano le giacche per tornare a casa, Stiles gli elencò in modo distratto le scelte per il futuro che avevano fatto i ragazzi del suo gruppetto.

Scott voleva diventare un veterinario, ma sarebbe rimasto a studiare a Beacon Hills insieme a Isaac; Lydia sarebbe andata a New York e aveva da poco lasciato Jackson che aveva intenzione di proseguire gli studi a Londra; Danny invece aveva puntato alla Berkeley.

«Io ho scelto la Stanford» disse Stiles infine, a testa china mentre si allacciava una scarpa.

Per un lungo attimo, Derek sentì l’aria abbandonargli i polmoni, si gelò sul posto e impiegò forse un po’ troppo tempo a riprendersi, ma alla fine si riscosse e tirò su col naso.

«Ne sono contento» gli rispose. «Sono fiero di te». Ed era vero, erano delle affermazioni sincere per quanto contrastassero con il senso di solitudine e tremenda malinconia che lo stava avvolgendo stretto soffocandolo.

Stiles lo guardò negli occhi con uno sguardo velato di nostalgia e amarezza, lo fissò come a sincerarsi che non avesse null’altro da dirgli, poi assentì a labbra strette e il discorso cadde lì. Non ne parlarono più.

Una volta tornato a casa, Derek sotto la doccia sbatte più volte la testa contro le piastrelle imprecando contro se stesso e l’universo intero, perché Stiles gli sarebbe _mancato da morire_ , ma non aveva alcun diritto di avanzare delle pretese su di lui, non quando buona parte dell’attrazione che provava per lui derivava da quanto gli ricordasse Paige e tutte le belle cose che aveva perso ma avrebbe potuto avere se solo lei fosse ancora viva. E poi Stiles era ancora troppo giovane, le esigenze di Derek l’avrebbero consumato e basta.

Alla consegna dei diplomi, Derek fu presente per applaudire sia a Cora che Stiles, orgoglioso di loro anche se consapevole che ciò confermasse la partenza di tutti e due per Stanford – non era neanche bello il pensiero di vedere Cora allontanarsi da lui di nuovo.

Dopo la cerimonia, quando la serie di abbracci commossi e scambi di complimenti e congratulazioni terminò, Stiles chiese a Derek se potessero parlare un attimo da soli.

Derek capì subito cosa volesse dirgli, ma l’accontentò lo stesso.

Stiles aveva la toga color porpora slacciata, le guance chiazzate di rosso, gli occhi lucidi e stava trasudando imbarazzo e impaccio da ogni gesto. _Era bellissimo_.

E Derek stava per dirgli di no.

«Derek» esordì Stiles, quando furono lontani dalla folla e nascosti dietro un grosso albero, «lo sai che questo è in qualche modo un addio… cioè» gesticolò nervoso, «è una sorta di fine del tipo di rapporto che abbiamo avuto finora, perché la mia partenza è vicina e lo sai che cambierà tutto perché… la vita al college cambierà i miei tempi, i miei ritmi, i miei spazi… e io ho una fottuta paura di perderti».

«Stiles, non…»

«No, fammi finire di parlare!» lo fermò stendendo una mano in avanti. «Smettiamola di prenderci in giro: non fare più finta di non capire quello che provo per te, perché io non ho mai fatto finta di non capire che sei attratto da me, e questa è la nostra ultima occasione perché tutto sta per cambiare». Trasse un respiro profondo e lo guardò negli occhi. «Sono innamorato di te, Derek, e per quanto m’imbarazzi a morte dirlo… ecco, l’ho detto: sono innamorato di te, così tanto che ne sono spaventato» sorrise agitato e si grattò la testa, «e non mi aiuta il fatto di aver cominciato a capire cosa provavo per te proprio pochi minuti prima della morte di mia sorella! Ma… tu l’amavi e io l’amavo, e non credo che ovunque lei sia in questo momento le dispiaccia sapere che voglio prendermi cura di te come tu hai fatto con me in passato: penso proprio che semmai lei si arrabbierebbe se sapesse che piuttosto ti ho lasciato da solo! Quindi…» scrollò le spalle, «ti va di smettere di far finta che fra di noi non ci sia niente?»

Derek si morse un labbro, alzò gli occhi al cielo e provò a resistere, resistere, resistere. «Stiles, non posso».

Stiles lo guardò come se gli avesse appena dato un pugno in faccia senza alcuna valida ragione. «Perché?!»

Derek sorrise nervoso. «Forse per una serie di motivi pressoché infiniti? Mi ricordi troppo tua sorella e non posso stare con te per questo: è insano e irrispettoso nei confronti sia tuoi che suoi! E sei troppo giovane per me, Stiles: vogliamo cose troppo diverse da questo rapporto e…»

«Sai benissimo che invece vogliamo entrambi le stesse _fottute_ cose» lo interruppe sibilando frustrato.

«Stiles, mi dispiace, ma… _no_ ».

Lui lo guardò negli occhi quasi supplicandolo. «Ti amo».

«Lo so» "L’ho sempre saputo", «e mi importa di te, mi è sempre importato di te, di come stai e di quello che senti, ma la mia risposta resta no».

Stiles scosse la testa con una smorfia piena di sarcasmo, indietreggiò mandandolo al diavolo e si allontanò da lui a passi veloci.

Derek sperò solo che un giorno lontano Stiles, ricordando quel momento, avrebbe provato soltanto della tenerezza e della malinconia verso quel suo primo amore adolescenziale, mettendo da parte tutta la sua rabbia per quel no.

Per Derek invece molto probabilmente quello sarebbe rimasto per sempre un rimpianto.

Cora stava prendendo in modo repentino il posto di Scott nel cuore di Stiles: stava diventando la sua migliore amica e la prima persona che contattava quando gli succedeva qualcosa, quindi ovvio che lei sapesse di quella confessione e che ora ce l’avesse con suo fratello. E una settimana dopo si premurò di dirgli che Lydia aveva deciso di fare a Stiles un ultimo regalo prima della partenza per il college.

Si era presa la sua verginità in una breve avventura di una notte, consensuale.

Derek non stentò a crederlo e sapeva comunque che Cora non era un tipo da raccontare bugie o ingigantire i fatti, anzi, amava essere spietatamente sincera per far male di proposito.

Quella sera si ubriacò bevendo in solitudine.

Stiles lo evitò con attenzione fino al giorno della partenza per Stanford, lo salutò perché s’incontrarono per sbaglio quando venne a casa loro a salutare Laura – non poté farne a meno – ma fu un gesto privo di calore.

Stiles, Cora e Allison partirono per la Stanford, e Beacon Hills per Derek diventò all’improvviso _vuota_.

Gli stava bene.

 

Al risveglio Derek si sentì completamente _perso_.

Nel sogno aveva rifiutato Stiles e l’aveva visto andar via da lui, e pur sapendo che niente di tutto quello fosse reale, temeva quale sarebbe stata la reazione del vero Stiles.

Per quanto le situazioni del sogno fossero sempre ipotetiche e immaginarie, loro come persone erano vere e Derek doveva ammettere che nei panni del Derek del sogno si sarebbe comportato allo stesso modo, e ciò lo portava a credere che anche Stiles avrebbe agito allo stesso modo dello Stiles del sogno: lo avrebbe evitato.

Quello però era il giorno del loro appuntamento settimanale, bastava soltanto aspettare quella sera per chiarirsi, anche se la mancanza di messaggi e chiamate da parte di Stiles non prometteva nulla di buono – era solito scrivergli sempre un paio di commenti sarcastici sul loro sogno al risveglio.

L’ora del loro incontro venne e passò, lui restò in casa da solo, Stiles non si presentò; Cora, quando quella notte rientrò nel loro appartamento, lo trovò seduto sul divano a bere della birra che su di lui non aveva alcun effetto, gli mormorò "Mi dispiace" con sguardo triste e buttò nella spazzatura le altre bottiglie che lui aveva svuotato.

Stiles lo evitò anche il giorno dopo, e quello dopo ancora.

La settimana successiva, il giorno del loro appuntamento, Derek restò in casa, anche se non in attesa. Stiles non venne e alla terza settimana Derek decise di andare piuttosto a correre nella riserva da solo.

Derek non aveva il coraggio di contattarlo perché sapeva benissimo che in quel momento erano entrambi arrabbiati l’uno con l’altro, con se stessi e con il mondo intero e per ragioni che non riuscivano neanche a spiegare bene.

Derek _maledisse la maledizione_.

Qualche giorno dopo, Peter si sedette di fronte a lui ostentando rassegnazione. «Credo che tu ne debba parlare almeno un po’ con me» gli suggerì, ma lui roteò gli occhi. «Non dico di parlarmi di te e Stiles, so bene che tanto quello non lo faresti neanche sotto tortura, ma almeno parlami di cosa sta succedendo nel sogno: raccontare ad alta voce gli eventi della tua vita alternativa ti aiuta a mantenere il senso della realtà» gli ricordò, «non puoi chiuderti così, rischi di impazzire».

Visto che peggio di così non poteva andare, Derek si passò le mani sul volto e si arrese a narrare a Peter gli ultimi episodi della Beacon Hills immaginaria.

Alla fine, suo zio inarcò un sopracciglio, pensoso. «Posso farti una domanda ben precisa? Sei libero di non rispondermi» aggiunse subito.

«Spara» gli ribatté sarcastico.

«Eviti sempre di parlare dell’ _altro_ Peter con me, _perché_?»

Derek respirò a fondo e si passò di nuovo le mani sul volto, stanco. «Noi… noi due non ci parliamo nel sogno: per via di quello che ho fatto con Kate, per te è come se nell’incendio fossi morto anch’io».

Peter ne restò più sorpreso di quanto Derek si fosse aspettato. «Ah» esalò dopo qualche attimo di gelido silenzio.

«Non te l’aspettavi?» gli chiese Derek.

«Uhm… non so, o meglio, non mi aspettavo che la maledizione decidesse di mettere in chiaro il nostro rapporto in maniera così cruda».

«Cioè?»

Peter sospirò e parlò gesticolando. «Ha evidenziato che comunque sarebbero andate le cose, noi due non ci saremmo mai capiti a vicenda».

Derek non aveva mai riflettuto su questo e quell’affermazione gli pesò addosso in maniera inaspettata. «Non l’avevo mai vista da questo punto di vista» commentò con un sussurrò.

«Sei ci fai caso» continuò Peter, «nel Sogno e nella Realtà ho reagito al fatto in modo opposto e diverso: nel Sogno te ne ho fatto una colpa, nella Realtà no, eppure in entrambi i casi continuiamo a non capirci e a non comprendere l’uno le motivazioni dell’altro. Questo è…»

«Deludente?»

«No, _amaro_ » lo corresse Peter, «e mi fa capire di più il senso di fallimento, vuoto e persecuzione che dà questa maledizione».

«Non so quanto ancora potrò resistere» decise di ammettere finalmente ad alta voce.

«Stiamo cercando di essere il più rapidi possibili» lo rassicurò Peter. «Lydia pensa che la mia ultima ipotesi sia plausibile e mi sta aiutando con le ricerche» lo informò. «Cos’altro credi che ti aspetti prossimamente nel sogno?» gli domandò cauto. «Pensi di poter tenere duro ancora per un altro po’?»

«Manca Jennifer all’appello» sospirò, e Peter inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, «non credo proprio che la maledizione tenderà a escluderla dalla mia vita».

«Nella realtà lei ha rapito il padre di Stiles» osservò Peter, «stava per ucciderlo… mi chiedo come la maledizione ti farà sentire ugualmente in colpa nei confronti di Stiles perché sei stato con lei. O perché _stai_ con lei» si corresse.

Derek sbuffò una risata sarcastica. «Credi che io muoia dalla voglia di saperlo?»

«Non che io muoia dalla voglia di saperti ad avere a che fare _di nuovo_ con lei».

Derek mormorò delle imprecazioni e sbatté più volte la testa all’indietro contro lo schienale del divano.

Odiava _entrambe_ le sue vite.

 

Nella Beacon Hills del sogno la vita prese a scorrere in maniera monotona.

Derek si divideva fra il lavoro in officina e la ristrutturazione di un piccolo appartamento in cui aveva intenzione di andare a vivere da solo – ormai lui e Laura non potevano più condividere gli stessi spazi, erano cresciuti un po’ troppo per atteggiarsi ancora a studenti del college che abitano insieme.

Cora lo chiamava da Stanford un paio di volte alla settimana, quando potevano si concedevano anche delle videochiamate su Skype e stavolta lui non cambiava mai discorso quando lei provava a parlargli di Stiles.

Cora, Stiles e Allison stavano dando vita a un trio di amici ben assortiti – o mal assortiti, dipendeva dai punti di vista – e Allison era più o meno riuscita a riprendere in mano le redini della propria vita. Inoltre, Cora aveva riferito a Derek che i rapporti fra Scott e Stiles si stavano affievolendo sempre di più e per svariati motivi: la distanza e i ritmi di vita diversi, le pressioni di Scott affinché Stiles le riferisse sempre come stesse Allison e cosa lei facesse – visto che non si era ancora arreso, stava ancora rispettando i suoi tempi ma moriva dalla voglia di avere ancora un contatto con lei – e una generale mancanza di tatto di Scott nei confronti di Stiles.

Era come se i due amici all’improvviso non avessero più nulla in comune e le fondamenta del loro rapporto si stessero sgretolando come nulla fosse. Spesso discutevano in modo animato, l’uno non approvava le scelte dell’altro.

Forse fu anche questo a spingere Derek a provare a contattare di nuovo Stiles: immaginava quanto le sue liti con Scott lo stessero facendo stare male e di solito era Derek la persona con cui Stiles si lamentava sempre di Scott…

Gli inviò un messaggio dal tono casuale, Stiles gli rispose qualche ora dopo in modo distaccato ma non arrabbiato. Derek insisté e gli mandò una replica. Iniziarono a scambiarsi un paio di messaggi al giorno e qualche settimana dopo Derek decise di tentare anche di chiamarlo.

Stiles gli rispose al terzo squillo, parlarono per una decina di minuti di argomenti banali; a Derek non sembrò infastidito dalla chiamata, solo un po’ annoiato – Stiles si mantenne vago.

Si comportarono entrambi come se il giorno dei diplomi non fosse successo niente.

Dopo qualche tempo, cominciarono a chiamarsi più o meno regolarmente; parlavano sempre per meno di un quarto d’ora, ma Derek pensò che fosse meglio di niente, soprattutto quando Stiles riprese il suo piglio sarcastico fra una battuta e l’altra.

Derek non voleva perdere Stiles, e non voleva che Stiles perdesse lui.

Da quello che traspariva dalle loro chiacchierate e da qualcos’altro che Cora si era lasciata scappare – in maniera voluta, però – Derek capì che Stiles si stava concedendo delle storielle, del sesso occasionale senza alcuna pretesa se non quella di scoprire il sesso in sé e di scoprirsi, considerando che stava ancora valutando la propria bisessualità.

Derek non ne restò sorpreso, anche se gli fece male.

A un certo punto, però, cominciò ad avere degli strani sospetti e alcuni commenti velati di Cora gli diedero l’idea che non fosse poi così lontano dalla verità.

Poi una sera, durante una chiamata, Stiles gliene diede conferma confessando a bassa voce all’improvviso «Sono andato a letto con Allison».

Derek si massaggiò la fronte. «Lo sospettavo» gli disse.

«Ed è successo più volte… Io non… Lo so che non si va a letto con l’ex del proprio migliore amico, _lo so_ » sbottò seccato da se stesso, «sei libero di giudicarmi!»

«Ti giudicherò solo dopo che mi dirai se sai quello che stai facendo e perché lo fai».

«Sono perfettamente cosciente di quanto questa sia una grande, _gigantesca_ cazzata, ma… lei aveva bisogno di conforto e di una distrazione che non provenisse da una persona sconosciuta, _e io ero lì_ , io avevo bisogno della stessa cosa, _e lei era lì_ … io ero lì, lei era lì e la frittata è stata fatta!» continuò a parlare a bassa voce, nervoso. «Dopo tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi mesi, io e lei siamo entrambi parecchio sottosopra, conosciamo l’uno la storia dell’altra e capiamo l’uno i bisogni dell’altra… Non vado a letto con lei perché _voglio lei_ o sono _innamorato di lei_ , e neanche perché voglio del sesso e basta – altrimenti andrei a cercarlo da un’altra parte, mica dalla ex di Scott! – faccio sesso con lei perché so che lei _sa_ come sto, cos’ho passato, cosa sto passando e ciò di cui ho bisogno e farlo con lei mi fa stare meglio: lei _sa_ come farmi stare meglio. E stessa cosa io con lei: so come sta e so come farla stare meglio. Abbiamo bisogno di questo».

Per quanto quella fosse una situazione dannatamente sbagliata, Derek capiva benissimo la forte esigenza di un contatto fisico intimo e confortante, comprendeva perché mai quei due si stessero cacciando in quella situazione.

«Ma lo sai in che razza di guaio ti stai cacciando, vero?» gli chiese Derek, paziente e cauto.

«Sì, lo so eccome». E sia lui che Derek sapevano anche che nonostante tutto non avrebbe smesso di andare a letto con Allison.

Quando per Natale tutti i ragazzi tornarono a Beacon Hills dal college, si vide in modo chiaro che si erano formate delle nuove dinamiche e i piccoli sottogruppi nati tendevano a stare per i fatti propri. Cora, Stiles e Allison erano inseparabili e Derek notò che in effetti fra Stiles e Allison c’era un nuovo tipo di complicità, ma quest’ultima non sembrava derivare da un’intimità acquisita grazie al sesso, era qualcosa di più semplice e puro di quanto Derek avesse previsto: il modo in cui Allison ridendo dava un pugno alla spalla di Stiles quando lui faceva una battuta, il modo in cui Stiles offriva sempre la propria spalla ad Allison per farle appoggiare la testa su di lui quando erano seduti vicini trasudava solo una solida tenerezza, una continua ricerca di conforto e l’offerta reciproca di un rifugio sicuro.

Quei due facevano davvero sesso per aiutarsi a vicenda a stare meglio e ciò aveva reso il loro rapporto più forte; come sarebbe finita, Derek non lo sapeva – _no, lo sapeva, oh se lo sapeva!_ – ma ciò che era certo era che ciò presto avrebbe messo fine all’amicizia fra Scott e Stiles.

Al rientro alla Stanford, sia Stiles che Allison continuarono di tanto in tanto a concedersi delle avventure con altre persone alle feste delle confraternite del campus, andando però a letto insieme periodicamente.

Fu l’estate successiva che Stiles, con il consenso di Allison, decise di sputare il rospo con Scott: la discussione terminò con un paio di cazzotti per Stiles e la fine della loro amicizia.

Stiles confessò a Derek che ciò non riuscì a pesargli più di tanto, perché era lo Scott della sua infanzia e dei primi anni del liceo che gli mancava, non quello attuale – era l’amicizia di quei vecchi tempi a mancargli, non tutto quello che erano diventati dopo. Il tempo li aveva cambiati, non poteva farci niente.

Passato l’anno da matricola di Stiles, tutto sembrava essersi più o meno appianato con una routine tranquilla, quasi noiosa, e Derek a propria volta aveva deciso di provare a mettere una volta per tutte da parte ciò che non aveva avuto da Stiles andando di tanto in tanto in dei locali fuori città per del sesso occasionale – prima era rimasto stupidamente _fedele_ a lui e all’idea del tipo di rapporto che non avevano, non andava bene.

Fu poco prima della Festa del Ringraziamento che una delle nuove insegnanti dell’ex liceo di Stiles venne in officina per un guasto alla propria auto.

Si chiamava Jennifer, non era bellissima, ma carina, _piacevole_ – come Paige – testarda anche se impacciata, e sicura e decisa quando parlava di Letteratura Inglese e quotava le sue opere preferite. Era stato subito palese che fosse attratta da Derek, e la sua goffaggine l’aveva intenerito e incuriosito.

Era stata lei a fare la prima mossa e chiedergli di uscire insieme in modo assolutamente buffo.

«Non mi piace» aveva sentenziato Laura storcendo il naso, «ha la stessa dolcezza e carineria tipica delle donne isteriche: le peggiori psicopatiche coprono con un atteggiamento simile le proprie nevrosi».

Derek aveva sospirato alzando gli occhi al cielo. «È vero che Jennifer è stata traumatizzata in passato, ma questo non vuol dire che sia diventata una psicopatica!» la difese.

«Sarà…»

In effetti, dire che Jennifer da ragazza era stata traumatizzata era poco: la sua migliore amica Kali aveva stretto amicizia con un gruppo di teppisti – si era fidanzata con uno di loro – e la notte di Halloween, ubriachi, avevano pensato di fare irruzione in casa di Jennifer per improvvisare una festa. Jennifer era orfana, all’epoca viveva con i nonni che erano già in età avanzata, e i ragazzi, presi dall’euforia, dai fumi dell’alcool e anche da un po’ di coca, aveva completamente vandalizzato la casa, steso i vecchi per metterli a tacere e poi appiccato accidentalmente del fuoco scappando via, lasciando così i nonni a bruciare vivi fino a morire.

Era però anche questo a unire Jennifer e Derek, si capivano, avevano purtroppo delle esperienze in comune, e lui pensò che non fosse un male provare a dedicarsi a lei e costruire insieme qualcosa di nuovo e di diverso.

Quando lo raccontò a Stiles durante una chiamata, lui gli disse ridendo sarcastico «Derek, almeno sai quello che stai facendo?»

«Più o meno» gli rispose sincero.

No, in effetti non aveva idea di perché diavolo insistesse così tanto a far funzionare quella storia, e odiava il fatto che Stiles lo stesse intuendo.

 

Quando Derek aprì gli occhi sulla realtà, si passò le mani sul volto e scoppiò a ridere isterico.

 

 

"I felt for sure last night

that once we said goodbye

No one else will know these lonely dreams

No one else will know that part of me.

I'm still driving away

and I'm sorry every day

I won't always love these selfish things

I won't always live

not stopping"

 _23_ – Jimmy Eat World [@ ](http://youtu.be/3AlHjb0xpIE)YouTube


	3. Parte Terza

  


"I won't always love what I'll never have

I won't always live in my regrets.

You'll sit alone forever

if you wait for the right time

what are you hoping for?

I'm here I'm now I'm ready

holding on tight

don't give away the end

the one thing that stays mine"

 _23_ – Jimmy Eat World [@ ](http://youtu.be/3AlHjb0xpIE)YouTube

  


«Questa storia non può continuare: siete l’uno l’ancora dell’altro, non potete evitarvi senza finire con l’impazzire!» sbottò Scott esasperato.

Quella mattina era venuto a trovare Derek per dirgli senza troppi giri di parole quanto lui e Stiles fossero degli idioti.

«Fidati, Scott, per adesso è meglio così» provò a tagliar corto senza dargli delle spiegazioni troppo dettagliate. «Lo sai che la maledizione non ci fa sognare cose facili da vivere e per il momento per noi stare vicini potrebbe essere controproducente».

«No» obiettò Scott, convinto, «per voi _stare lontani_ è controproducente!» Si passò le mani fra i capelli con un gesto nervoso. «Ascolta, Derek… tu… lui… non giriamoci attorno e diciamo la verità, ok? Voi due vi siete innamorati – ormai è chiaro a tutti – e in questo non c’è alcun problema, hai capito, Derek? _Non c’è alcun problema_ » ripeté serio guardandolo dritto in faccia. «Sono qui perché so che provate qualcosa l’uno per l’altro, Stiles è il mio migliore amico e la maledizione gli sta facendo passare le pene dell’inferno e io non voglio che continui a soffrire ulteriormente: che c’è qualcosa fra di voi è certo, quindi fate in modo che ciò vi aiuti a restare sani e smettetela di rifiutare di incontrarvi!»

«Non è così facile».

«Beh, questa è una situazione di vita o di morte, state per perdere la ragione, quindi vedete di farvi un favore e di semplificarla!»

«NEL SOGNO L’HO RIFIUTATO E STO PER SPOSARE UN’ALTRA DONNA, SCOTT!» urlò furioso.

Scott restò così basito da indietreggiare inconsciamente di qualche passo. «Questo non lo sapevo».

«Te l’avevo detto che è complicato» sibilò frustrato.

Scott si passò una mano sul volto. «Mi dispiace, ma dovete cercare di parlarvi, di confrontarvi e chiarirvi… Non possiamo perdervi soltanto per qualcosa che non è reale!» lo supplicò. «Stiles non vuole parlarne con me e ogni volta che gli chiedo perché sta saltando i vostri appuntamenti settimanali cambia discorso o si chiude in se stesso, e io mi sento _impotente_. So che state per impazzire per sempre o peggio ancora _tentare il suicidio_ e io non so come aiutarvi! Mettiti nei miei panni, Derek!»

«Non perderai Stiles» rassicurò lui e se stesso.

«Lo so che cercherai in qualche modo di salvarlo, ma… tu? A te ci pensi mai?»

Derek non riuscì a rispondergli, si limitò a rivolgergli una smorfia vaga scuotendo la testa.

Quando Scott andò via – più mogio di com’era arrivato – Derek si stese sul divano coprendosi la faccia con le mani. Scott non era l’unico a sentirsi impotente.

Cora gli aveva detto che Stiles aveva iniziato a comportarsi in modo strano verso Scott e Allison, e che ciò stava turbando Scott perché temeva che Stiles stesse sognando qualcosa di brutto sul suo conto che non volesse dirgli.

E non che fosse lontano dalla verità.

La maledizione probabilmente stava dando forma alla paura di Stiles che in un modo o nell’altro la sua amicizia con Scott andasse in frantumi per colpa di Allison: non potendo più basarsi su fatti passati perché adesso stava andando verso il loro ipotetico futuro, si stava alimentando con le loro ansie e paure, o almeno era questa la teoria di Peter.

«State già resistendo più del previsto» aveva commentato suo zio, «quindi la maledizione sta reagendo adattandosi alla meglio per proseguire ancora».

Sia che Allison restasse con Scott, sia che si separasse da lui, il rapporto fra i due amici non sarebbe mai rimasto lo stesso: era questo il messaggio.

Derek voleva andare da Stiles e ripetergli fino allo sfinimento di non cedere alla maledizione, ma con che faccia affrontarlo quando nel sogno stava per sposare un’altra persona?

Qualche mese prima, nel sogno erano stati divisi per _anni_ incontrandosi soltanto nella realtà, ora invece stava accadendo il contrario.

Derek aveva iniziato a dormire anche nel pomeriggio – quando Cora non era in casa – per poter vedere Stiles: anche se nel sogno lui era a Beacon Hills e Stiles alla Stanford, ogni tanto si parlavano al telefono, si scrivevano e per le vacanze s’incrociavano… Derek si attaccava a quei momenti non veri per non perdere almeno l’ancora che lo legava alla sua umanità, visto che quella che lo fissava alla realtà stava svanendo.

Temeva che ormai fosse questione di _settimane_ prima che si riducesse a non saper distinguere più la Realtà dal Sogno, sperava solo che Stiles fosse in grado di resistere più di lui, almeno fino a quando gli altri avrebbero trovato finalmente una soluzione.

  


Nella Beacon Hills del sogno, lui e Jennifer erano la coppia preferita di tutti.

Gli abitanti della città parlavano di loro con fierezza, dicevano che dopo tutto quello che entrambi avevano passato e per le tragedie che avevano subito era bello che si fossero trovati e che stessero per imbarcarsi verso il proprio lieto fine. Erano il perfetto cliché vivente: lei la dolce, tenere e carina professoressa dai modi impacciati e lui il bello, rude e tenebroso meccanico; facevano sospirare d’amore tutte le donne del circondato.

Jennifer non era perfetta, certe volte s’innervosiva troppo quando le cose non andavano come lei voleva, ma la sua dolcezza e la sua apprensione distendevano Derek e lo facevano stare meglio; Derek si diceva che in tutta onestà non poteva pretendere molto dalla vita e che quello gli bastava.

Derek aveva sempre voluto avere una vita semplice e normale e ora aveva ventisei anni, un lavoro che gli piaceva e una fidanzata dolce e graziosa: era stato un passo del tutto semplice, normale e scontato chiedere a Jennifer di sposarlo, no?

Era questo quello che facevano le persone normali: avevano delle semplici storie d’amore e poi convolavano a nozze. Perché mai non avrebbe dovuto farlo anche lui?

Aveva preferito dare la notizia a Stiles di presenza, lui l’aveva guardato incredulo per un lungo attimo, poi era scoppiato in una risata sarcastica, aspra e _crudele_.

Derek sapeva di esserla meritata tutta.

Dare fondo alla sua attrazione per Stiles, però, non sarebbe stato facile come sposare Jennifer.

Stiles sarebbe stato per sempre il fratello di Paige e forse non sarebbe mai stato in grado di sopportare la pesantezza dei problemi di Derek.

I primi anni del college avevano trasformato Stiles in un giovane uomo un po’ più sicuro di se stesso e del proprio corpo; si era fatto crescere i capelli, si curava di più e i suoi lineamenti si erano fatti più definiti.

Aveva acquisito fascino e la cosa uccideva Derek ogni volta che si vedevano.

Derek non riusciva a dimenticarlo, non riusciva ad andare oltre e la cosa orribile era che Stiles _lo sapeva_ , doveva averlo capito da come Derek lo guardava, e ogni volta che poteva gli rinfacciava in modo sottile che lui l’aveva rifiutato e lo stava rifiutando ancora.

Come se non bastassero Laura e Cora a non essere entusiaste della sua scelta di sposare Jennifer, perfino Allison lo fissava con sguardo giudicante ogni volta che l’incontrava, perché anche lei ovviamente era dalla parte di Stiles.

Qualche sera prima delle nozze, Derek incontrò Stiles in un pub per caso; il ragazzo era abbastanza alticcio, si avvicinò a lui al banco e con espressione sfrontata e sarcastica gli diede l’ultimo colpo basso dicendogli «Credo che il tuo sarà proprio un bel matrimonio. Paige avrebbe voluto che la sua cerimonia nuziale si svolgesse esattamente così!» e poi era andato via con nuovo boccale di birra scura in mano.

Jennifer stava avendo una crisi di nervi dopo l’altra in quei giorni, perché ci teneva che tutto fosse perfetto: la cerimonia si sarebbe svolta in grande stile in una graziosa chiesetta adornata per l’occasione con fiori bianchi e fiori d’arancio, gli abiti delle sue damigelle erano coordinate con il suo e perfino con quelli dei paggetti che avrebbero portato il cuscino con i loro anelli all’altare. Il loro matrimonio sarebbe stato classico, sobrio, elegante e romantico.

Se avessero proposto una cerimonia simile a Paige, lei si sarebbe premurata di prendere tutti a colpi di bouquet da sposa in testa.

Paige di certo non avrebbe voluto nulla di tutto questo, forse avrebbe perfino scelto di non sposarsi in chiesa e avrebbe optato per una semplice mise bianca al posto dell’abito da sposa, e soprattutto non avrebbe invitato più di dieci persone. E Derek doveva ammettere che questa versione piaceva anche a lui, si addiceva anche al suo stile, però non rientrava nel quadro di una vita di coppia normale e perfetta che lui stava cercando di tracciare e non era nemmeno ciò che Jennifer e la città intera si aspettava da lui, quindi pace.

Stiles però sembrava sapere anche questo, che Derek in fondo era disgustato dallo stile delle proprie future nozze.

Avrebbe dovuto essere il giorno più bello della sua vita, ma Derek aveva l’impressione di stare per ingabbiarsi in un incubo.

Il suo addio al celibato si svolse in modo abbastanza sobrio e quieto – niente spogliarelliste o alcool a fiumi – e Derek a esser sinceri non ne era stato soddisfatto e avrebbe voluto evitarla, ma Jennifer ci sarebbe rimasta male se lui non si fosse concesso la classica ultima serata da celibe con gli amici…

Quella sera Derek rientrò nel proprio appartamento con troppo poco alcool in corpo e la voglia che il giorno dopo arrivasse e passasse subito. Anzi, _prima di subito_.

Restò sorpreso quando sentì qualcuno bussare alla sua porta, e restò ancora più stupito quando vide dallo spioncino che di trattava di _Stiles_.

«Che ci fai qui a quest’ora?» gli chiese Derek inarcando un sopracciglio e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

Stiles gli rispose mordendosi un labbro e sorridendo sarcastico. «Ti aiuto ad avere un addio al celibato come si deve. _Quello che ti meriti_ » concluse afferrandolo per il colletto e baciandolo sulla bocca.

Era la prima volta che si baciavano e Stiles sapeva di vodka alla frutta, sigarette particolarmente sgradevoli e soprattutto di _libertà_. Derek non esitò neanche un secondo prima di ricambiarlo e sentì Stiles sorridere soddisfatto contro la sua bocca, _il bastardo_.

Un addio al celibato che gli regalasse un senso di colpa per le nozze era proprio quello che si meritava.

Era sbagliato per centomila ragioni diverse baciare Stiles prima di sposare Jennifer, ma Derek non riusciva a smettere di farlo perché sapeva che quella sarebbe stata la prima e unica volta in cui avrebbe potuto baciarlo e toccarlo in quel modo. Gli infilò le dita fra i capelli e lo baciò fino a perdere la ragione.

I loro baci non impiegarono molto a diventare sempre più lascivi e infuocati, e Derek pensò che in fondo fosse giusto punirsi concedendosi di avere Stiles solo così, nel più sporco dei modi, invece che con l’intensa ma tenera e passionale adorazione che aveva sempre sognato di riservare alla loro prima volta. Sollevò Stiles da terra e lui gli strinse le gambe intorno ai fianchi, Derek lo spinse ad appoggiare la schiena al muro e continuarono a baciarsi ancora a lungo muovendo l’uno il bacino verso l’altro e _leccandosi_ a vicenda il collo e il mento. Stiles ogni tanto sorrideva compiaciuto e gemeva forte contro il suo orecchio di proposito.

Quando si ritennero soddisfatti, passarono al letto; si spogliarono con irruenza e nel modo in cui cominciarono a toccarsi e a strusciarsi l’uno addosso all’altro non ci fu niente che non fosse osceno.

Derek non ricordava quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che avesse fatto sesso così, godendo in maniera quasi animale di tutto quello che poteva avere in quel preciso momento.

Stiles non ci sarebbe stato più il giorno dopo, quella era la loro unica occasione e Derek aveva tutta l’intenzione di _prenderlo a morsi_.

«Marchiami» gli ordinò Stiles col fiato corto, guidandogli la testa verso il proprio collo, e Derek gli lasciò lì un succhiotto; Stiles sorrise di nuovo soddisfatto. «Quando domani firmerai i documenti, ricordati dove invece stanotte hai messo la tua firma».

Derek gli morse la spalla e gli lasciò un altro succhiotto sopra il cuore e un altro ancora sull’osso sporgente del bacino. Poi Stiles lo spinse con forza a sdraiarsi di schiena contro il letto e si stese su di lui al contrario insinuando la testa fra le sue gambe. Derek stava facendo e ricevendo del sesso orale la notte prima del suo matrimonio tradendo clamorosamente la sua fidanzata e non poteva fregargliene di meno.

«Ti piace questo» gli mormorò Stiles baciandolo poi sul collo, mentre Derek lo preparava con le dita sporche di lubrificante, «e ti piace anche questo» lo baciò sul mento, «e questo» lo baciò sulla mandibola, «e questo» lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca. «Ti piace tutto questo, ti piace _da morire_ ».

 _Dio, se gli piaceva da morire_.

Quando Stiles lo lasciò entrare dentro di sé sedendosi su lui e iniziò a muoversi, Derek credette di impazzire. Stavano facendo sesso in modo rabbioso e violento, senza alcuna traccia di pentimento e con un ardore assoluto.

«E quando domani sarai all’altare a portare avanti la tua farsa» gli sibilò Stiles all’orecchio continuando a muoversi su di lui, «ricordati di me e di cos’abbiamo fatto stanotte».

Derek non l’avrebbe ricordato solo il giorno dopo, l’avrebbe ricordato _per sempre_.

«Ti amo, Derek» gli disse con rabbia, «e sono qui _per sbattertelo in faccia_ , cazzo! Ti amo e a te continua a non fregartene un cazzo del male che ci fai!»

Raggiunse l’orgasmo più massacrante della sua vita e poi restarono entrambi a lungo a riprendere fiato stesi sul letto col volto rivolto verso il soffitto. Non si scambiarono una sola parola, e dopo quella che sembrò un’eternità Stiles si rimise in piedi, raccolse la propria roba e si rivestì rapidamente senza degnarlo di uno sguardo; infine, si chinò a baciarlo sulla bocca un’ultima volta e guardandolo serio negli occhi gli mormorò «Non ti preoccupare, tanto andremo all’inferno insieme: è colpa mia se domani giurerai il falso davanti a Dio».

Derek non seppe che replicargli e comunque Stiles non aspettò che gli ribattesse qualcos’altro: lasciò la stanza a grandi passi e uscì dall’appartamento sbattendo forte la porta.

Derek avrebbe voluto urlare disperato, ma non lo fece, si limitò a maledirsi guardando l’orologio per calcolare quanto tempo avesse per eliminare ogni prova fisica di quello che era appena successo prima che i suoi amici venissero a svegliarlo per incitarlo con ironia a prepararsi per il matrimonio.

La cerimonia fu un successo e tutti fecero i complimenti a lui e Jennifer. Stiles non fu presente.

La loro vita matrimoniale invece si rivelò un completo fallimento, e perché Stiles era presente.

Durò esattamente quattordici mesi e le ultime settimane furono un inferno di liti, porte sbattute e piatti fracassati, perché Jennifer odiava le imperfezioni, ci teneva che fra di loro funzionasse e non voleva arrendersi all’evidenza.

«Possiamo ancora avere qualcosa di buono nelle nostre vite!» gli aveva urlato. «Non può finire così!»

Derek aveva ricordato per l’ennesima volta la sua notte con Stiles e aveva fatto le valigie con Jennifer che lo strattonava per il braccio in modo isterico implorandolo di restare.

Derek non era rimasto, era tornato nel proprio appartamento da celibe – che fortunatamente non aveva venduto – e aveva pensato a Stiles perfino quando aveva firmato i documenti per il divorzio.

Tutta Beacon Hills ci rimase male per la fine del loro matrimonio.

Stiles non gli disse mai "Te l’avevo detto", né accolse la notizia sorridendo compiaciuto, anzi gli riservò una triste rassegnazione, forse perché sapeva benissimo che neanche questo avrebbe convinto Derek a provare finalmente a stare con lui.

Stiles era al suo ultimo anno al college, si parlavano al cellulare spesso adesso che Derek non condivideva più i propri spazi con Jennifer, e ogni tanto capitava che Stiles gli lanciasse una frecciatina, come una volta che dopo un piccolo battibecco gli disse con un’ironia carica di malinconia e un vago risentimento «Forse perché mi manchi».

Derek subito dopo aveva stretto le chiavi della propria auto nel pugno, per correre da Stiles e dirgli che gli mancava anche lui, perché adesso che aveva divorziato le cose potevano essere un po’ più facili, quella poteva essere l’occasione giusta per smettere di rincorrersi e vivere la loro storia nel bene e nel male.

Poteva davvero correre da lui.

Non l’aveva fatto.

  


Derek stava iniziando a perdere colpi, se ne accorse il giorno in cui senza rendersene conto si ostinò a cercare in cucina un tipo di pentola che possedeva soltanto nella sua vita alternativa.

Un’altra volta, invece, restò senza zucchero perché convinto di averlo comprato, peccato però che l’avesse fatto solo in sogno.

Una mattina appena sveglio aprì la porta del bagno e restò sorpreso quando si accorse che era diverso da quello in cui era stato qualche attimo prima.

Al rientro a casa per abitudine posava le chiavi su un tavolo che nella realtà non esisteva, e puntualmente loro finivano a terra.

Cora era sempre più turbata e spaventata da quei particolari, Peter stava intensificando i suoi sforzi per creare un infuso scaccia sogni che gli desse almeno una tregua.

Stiles gli mancava _da impazzire_. Derek temeva però di chiedere sue notizie, aveva paura di scoprire che anche lui stesse perdendo la testa.

Cora nel pomeriggio cercava in tutti i modi di tenerlo sveglio e di non lasciarlo mai da solo, ma Derek non riusciva a impedirsi di rifugiarsi nei suoi sogni e se non poteva farlo finiva sempre con l’irritarsi e litigare con violenza con la sorella.

Una volta decise perfino di far finta di andare nella riserva per correre, invece arrivato lì si stese sotto un albero a dormire. Si dimenticò però di puntare la sveglia col cellulare per evitare di svegliarsi troppo tardi e destare sospetti, così restò addormentato per ben tre ore prima che gli Argent lo trovassero e Allison lo scrollasse chiamandolo preoccupata.

«Derek? Derek mi senti?» gli disse guardandolo in ansia non appena lui riaprì gli occhi, disorientato. «Papà?» gridò poi lei alle sue spalle. «L’ho trovato!» Tornò a rivolgersi a lui. «Non riuscivamo a contattarti né a trovarti da nessuna parte… eravamo tutti spaventati a morte perché sappiamo che la maledizione può indurre al suicidio» lo riprese senza troppa asprezza e ancora preoccupata. «Non farlo mai più, hai capito? _Mai più_!»

Chris li raggiunse, lei si alzò e si allontanò di qualche passo da loro per fare una chiamata al cellulare – Derek la sentì parlare con Cora. Chris si accovacciò davanti a lui e lo guardò con occhio critico.

«Stai bene?» gli domandò, lui gli annuì debole. «Non addormentarti mai più nella riserva o all’aperto: potresti essere attaccato da una creatura sovrannaturale nel sonno, è pericoloso… soprattutto perché la maledizione ti rende il sonno più pesante e tu potresti non sentirla arrivare». Sospirò e poi gli porse una piccola fiala di vetro. «Tieni, questa pozione ti aiuterà a riprendere più in fretta la lucidità ogni volta che ti risveglierai. L’ha creata e preparata Stiles» sottolineò, sapendo di certo quanto quel piccolo dettaglio sarebbe stato per lui importante.

Derek strinse la fiala fra le dita e ne bevve un piccolo sorso, si sentì subito meglio.

Quando tornò a casa, Cora gli tempestò il petto di pugni e poi si strinse a lui scoppiando in singhiozzi; alle sue spalle, Peter se ne stava appoggiato di spalle al muro con gli occhi fissi sul pavimento, e Derek non l’aveva mai visto così preoccupato e rassegnato.

Nonostante tutto, però, Derek volle continuare lo stesso ad aiutare il branco tutte le volte che il loro territorio fu attaccato, pur sapendo che ormai il suo senso della realtà era abbastanza distorto da non saper più combattere come una volta: spesso dimenticava che il suo corpo non era umano e non calibrava bene i colpi, o si scordava che poteva correre più forte ed evitare di essere placcato.

Il culmine lo raggiunse durante un attacco da parte di pericolosi mutaforma dotati di artigli micidiali: uno di loro riuscì a spezzargli una gamba e squarciargli il petto, si salvò dal colpo di grazia soltanto perché qualcuno li raggiunse e lanciò una strana polvere sul mutaforma facendogli perdere i sensi.

«DEREK!»

Credette di stare sognando, ma quando aprì gli occhi e mise meglio a fuoco il viso che lo sovrastava si accorse che era sul serio Stiles a chiamarlo, e lo stava fissando col fiato corto e spaventato a morte.

«Derek, riesci a capirmi?» gli chiese accorato; lui provò a parlare, ma ebbe la forza di emettere soltanto un flebile lamento.

Stiles mormorò qualcosa fra sé e sé per rassicurare se stesso e riprendere il controllo della situazione, poi intrecciò le dita di una mano alle sue. «Ricordi? Questo è reale. Questo è il peso della mia mano nella realtà, ok? Questa è la realtà e se muori qui muori per davvero, quindi cerca di tenere duro, va bene?» gli disse con voce incrinata. _Stava piangendo_. «Mio Dio, Derek, ti prego, _non morire_! Non lasciarmi da solo ad affrontare tutto questo enorme casino! So che è colpa mia, so che ti chiesto di aspettarmi e poi sono stato io il primo a scappare, ma ti prego, _ti scongiuro_ , non morire!» singhiozzò. «Cosa potrei fare io dopo? Mettermi a dormire _per sempre_ perché sarebbe l’unico modo per vederti ancora vivo? Sono fottutamente spaventato, Derek, per favore non lasciarmi!»

Subito dopo Scott li raggiunse e lo portarono da Deaton; Derek perse i sensi non appena lo stesero sul tavolo d’acciaio per iniziare a medicarlo.

Quando riaprì gli occhi – dopo aver sognato una lunga e articolata telefonata da parte di Stiles – si ritrovò sdraiato su una brandina e a quanto sembrava Stiles aveva vegliato su di lui per tutto il tempo; vedendolo sveglio, il ragazzo si inginocchiò a terra poggiando il viso sul cuscino, di fronte a lui.

«Ehi» esalò Derek con voce roca.

«Ehi» ricambiò Stiles con un velo di sarcasmo e un’espressione che stava a dire "Chi vuoi prendere in giro?"

Derek abbozzò un debole sorriso e gli sfiorò la tempia e la fronte con le dita, tornando finalmente a guardarlo negli occhi nella vita reale dopo _settimane_ – o forse poco più di un mese, stava perdendo anche il senso del tempo. Non ricordava che in fondo il viso di Stiles gli piacesse _così tanto_.

«Mi hai spaventato» gli mormorò Stiles con lo sguardo fisso nel suo.

«Mi dispiace».

«Sono _ancora_ spaventato» aggiunse. «Mi spaventi tu, questa situazione, quello che ci lega nella realtà, quello che ci lega nel sogno. Mi spaventa tutto. Sono terrorizzato a morte».

«Anch’io» ribatté Derek.

«Sono terrorizzato e confuso».

«Anch’io».

«Mi dispiace essere scappato, mi dispiace davvero, Derek».

«È tutto a posto».

Erano così tanto persi l’uno per l’altro da perdonarsi a vicenda ogni cazzata fatta e detta, sia nel sogno che nella realtà. Anche perché l’alternativa era non vedersi né sentirsi mai più.

Stiles avvicinò di più il viso al suo e strusciò piano il naso contro il suo collo. «Dormi, hai bisogno di riposarti ancora» gli suggerì.

Derek gli accarezzò la nuca. «Ci vediamo nei miei sogni?»

«Sì, e anche al risveglio» gli promise.

«A fra poco, allora».

Derek chiuse gli occhi e sognò di Stiles che tornava a Beacon Hills per la pausa estiva. Aveva iniziato a portare degli occhiali da vista, Derek lo prese in giro dandogli della talpa.

  


Ripresero a incontrarsi settimanalmente, ma alla caffetteria, dove era più facile distrarsi ed evitare di parlare di qualcosa di troppo privato. Confrontavano i loro sogni, i loro punti di vista, ma non si confidavano più.

Da un lato ciò era dovuto al fatto che si fosse spezzato qualcosa fra lui e Stiles durante quella lunga separazione, dall’altro perché entrambi stavano avendo sempre più difficoltà a gestire la vita diurna e reale e non per ultimo perché Stiles sembrava stare nascondendogli qualcosa.

C’era da dire che a essere più precisi fra di loro non si era _spezzato_ qualcosa: più semplicemente erano una volta per tutte crollate le fondamenta del loro vecchio rapporto prima della maledizione, le loro convinzioni erano state spazzate e si erano ritrovati col vuoto sotto i piedi, spaventati e confusi ad avere a che fare in modo _troppo_ crudo con la consapevolezza dei loro sentimenti reciproci. Sapevano che avevano varcato un certo limite e non sapevano più come gestire la loro relazione.

Aspettavano la fine della maledizione, che ancora tardava ad arrivare.

«A questo punto credo che dipenda solo da voi» gli aveva detto Peter, spaparanzandosi esausto sul divano. «Dovrete essere voi a spezzare la maledizione facendo qualcosa di preciso, ma di certo si tratta di una mossa a cui potete arrivare soltanto voi, non qualcuno di esterno».

Derek aveva sbuffato una risata amara e sarcastica storcendo il naso. «Pensi ancora che il "bacio del vero amore" sia la soluzione?»

«Vuoi che ti risponda in modo onesto?»

«Certo».

«Sì, lo credo ancora. E sono serio».

Derek non gli aveva replicato nulla, gli aveva voltato le spalle e aveva finto di andare al lavello della cucina per lavare un bicchiere, quando invece in realtà aveva svuotato nello scarico l’infuso scaccia sogni preparato da Peter: voleva sognare ancora un altro po’.

Derek aveva purtroppo scoperto presto cosa Stiles gli stesse nascondendo.

  


In sogno, Stiles stava terminando gli studi al college ed era già alla ricerca di un impiego a Beacon Hills per tornare lì – era diventato un ingegnere informatico. Cora e Allison, invece, si stavano preparando per sostenere i corsi per entrare nell’FBI.

«Non sono esattamente in fibrillazione» gli confessò Stiles al cellulare, mentre Derek sentiva di sottofondo come stesse armeggiando con scotch e pacchi per ultimare il trasloco a Beacon Hills, «non ho molta voglia di tornare, ma a mamma farebbe piacere e in più alle ragazze l’idea non dispiace più di tanto… vale la pena fare un tentativo, e se proprio va male, cercherò un lavoro a San Francisco e proverò a stabilirmi lì».

Derek sospirò a fondo cominciando a rassegnarsi a un futuro in cui i loro contatti si sarebbero assottigliati ancor di più. «Mi sembra un buon piano. C’è qualcos’altro di cui vorresti parlarmi? Ti sento strano e ti conosco: quando parli divagando tanto è perché stai nascondendo qualcosa» lo canzonò.

Stiles emise un flebile lamento frustrato. «Avrei preferito dirtelo faccia a faccia…»

«Devo supporre che si tratti di roba seria?» iniziò a preoccuparsi.

«Beh, per me _lo è_. Io…» trasse un grosso respiro. «Derek, tu… lo sai come sono le cose fra me e Allison… ogni tanto capita che andiamo a letto insieme, ma ultimamente sta succedendo un po’ di più e… crediamo che sia il caso di provarci più seriamente. Ne abbiamo discusso e da qualche giorno stiamo insieme sul serio».

Derek soppesò quelle parole trattenendo il fiato, poi si scrollò la sorpresa e la _gelosia_ di dosso e gli replicò. «E siete davvero certi di quello che state facendo?» Sentì Stiles sbuffare un sorriso.

«Io e Allison ci conosciamo da quasi dieci anni! Abbiamo visto il meglio e il peggio l’uno dell’altra, conosco la sua vita e la sua solitudine e lei conosce la mia…» sospirò. «Sono anni che le sto accanto e lei mi sta accanto e spesso e volentieri sguazziamo di proposito nell’ambiguità del nostro rapporto… Se insieme finora siamo riusciti a sopportare così tanto, perché non provarci? Io… non mi dispiacerebbe se funzionasse, io e lei ci siamo sempre dati del supporto incondizionato e se questo ci ha permesso di affrontare quasi dieci anni di dispiaceri, perché non dovrebbe aiutarci a superarne altri dieci o cinquanta o _cento_?» sorrise nervoso. «Io e Allison crediamo di meritarci un lieto fine: il nostro rapporto è solido, quindi vorremmo provare a costruircelo insieme».

Derek non aveva potuto obiettare nulla, il discorso non faceva una piega. Anche se gli faceva un male del diavolo. Del resto, però, era giusto che Stiles andasse avanti e in fondo Derek era felice che lo facesse con Allison, piuttosto che con una persona a lui sconosciuta. Lei era l’unica Argent di cui Derek si fidasse, e da quando aveva stretto dei rapporti con Cora era diventata anche come una sorta di cugina acquisita. Non era poi davvero così un male che adesso Stiles e Allison provassero a stare seriamente insieme, _purtroppo_.

E in fondo Derek l’aveva previsto fin dall’inizio che fra quei due sarebbe finita così.

Una volta tornato a Beacon Hills, Stiles andò a vivere da solo in un piccolo appartamento a un solo isolato da quello di Derek. Il lavoro di entrambi non permetteva loro di vedersi spesso, ma Stiles quando poteva passava dall’officina a offrirgli il pranzo. Ogni tanto nel week end si incontravano tutti al vecchio pub storico della città per bere qualcosa; Derek osservava Stiles e Allison insieme e pensava che fossero così ben assortiti da fare male al cuore.

Fra quei due la continua e gentile richiesta di conforto e la tenera offerta reciproca di un rifugio sicuro che Derek aveva visto anni fa c’era ancora, era più che presente.

Poco più di un anno dopo, Stiles venne in officina offrendogli una bibita calda e sembrava in ansia di dirgli qualcosa. Stiles, stringendo il proprio bicchiere fra le mani e con uno sguardo lucido dalla commozione, gli confidò che «Voglio chiedere a Allison di sposarmi».

Ancora una volta, Derek non aveva avuto nulla da obiettare, perché sapeva di non averne il diritto.

Durante i preparativi per le nozze, stavolta tutta la città non fu in fervore, né la gente ne parlò in modo lusinghiero: Allison per tutti apparteneva ancora a una famiglia di assassini e Stiles stava per sposare la nipote della donna che aveva ucciso suo padre e sua sorella, e per giunta lei era l’ex del suo migliore amico… "Che razza di storia!" mormoravano le donne pettegole al loro passaggio.

Stiles e Allison non se ne curavano.

Allison ormai non aveva più una famiglia e Stiles da parte sua aveva sempre preferito le cerimonie intime e non sfarzose: si sposarono al centro della riserva davanti a un gruppetto di amici intimi e solo i parenti più prossimi di Stiles.

Allison indossò un semplice abito bianco senza strascico né merletti, niente gioielli né un’acconciatura vistosa, ma era lo stesso a dir poco luminosa e bellissima. Per tutto il tempo sorrise tamponandosi gli occhi lucidi.

Stiles indossava dei pantaloni e un gilet grigio slacciato, una camicia un po’ stropicciata e una cravatta allentata. Era _raggiante_ , Derek non lo vedeva sorridere così _da anni_.

Lui e Allison erano sicuri di quello che stavano facendo e avevano tantissima voglia di farlo.

Derek voleva applaudirli perché felice per loro e allo stesso tempo urlare straziato dal dolore.

Non c’era stato alcun addio al celibato e al nubilato prima della nozze, perché entrambi gli sposi ritenevano di aver già cazzeggiato abbastanza al college; c’erano state solo un paio di cene con gli amici più intimi che per l’occasione erano tornati in città per assistere al matrimonio – tipo Lydia e Danny.

Mentre ancora Stiles e Allison si scambiavano il primo lungo bacio da neo sposi, Derek ricordò quello che Allison gli aveva detto sottovoce quando una di quelle sere si erano ritrovati insieme e da soli in cucina.

«Non portarmelo via, ok?» gli aveva chiesto Allison, con un sorriso un po’ imbarazzato e tirato e gli occhi lucidi. «So che avete avuto dei trascorsi e che resterete sempre un po’ speciali l’uno per l’altro, ma non portarmelo via… perché io e lui ci stiamo provando davvero tanto a stare bene insieme».

Derek aveva dovuto incassare il colpo, soprattutto perché non aveva il diritto di pretendere qualcosa da Stiles dopo che lui stesso anni fa aveva calpestato i suoi sentimenti e represso i propri in nome di un matrimonio che era stato una farsa.

Adesso lui e Stiles erano abbastanza cresciuti e maturati per lasciarsi alle spalle il ricordo di Paige, e avevano anche elaborato al meglio i propri dolori e smussato le proprie contraddizioni: avrebbero forse potuto stare insieme, se solo Derek non fosse stato così pigro e codardo da sbagliare i tempi.

Sperava solo che Stiles ottenesse tutta la felicità che meritava.

  


Peter lo svegliò rovesciandogli un bicchiere di acqua fredda sulla faccia; Derek scattò a sedere imprecando.

«CHE DIAVOLO…?!»

«Non credere che io non sappia che tu svuoti nello scarico del lavello il mio infuso scaccia sogni» lo avvertì suo zio, seccato quanto preoccupato. «E dovresti sforzarti un po’ di più di non dormire nel pomeriggio».

Derek gli replicò brontolando e schiacciandosi il cuscino bagnato sulla faccia. Non bevve neanche la pozione di Stiles per ridestarsi meglio.

«Sono le quattro del pomeriggio e oggi non hai neanche pranzato, vero? La cucina è troppo pulita…» insinuò Peter. «Alzati, ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare».

Da quasi una settimana ormai Derek mangiava in modo frugale e veloce, si sentiva troppo fiacco e privo di energia perfino per cucinare. Usava piatti usa e getta, e stava pensando che quando la spesa in frigo sarebbe finita, avrebbe vissuto di pizza e cibo d’asporto facendo felici tutti i fattorini dei ristoranti di Beacon Hills, così non avrebbe avuto più scuse per uscire di casa. Avrebbe dormito e basta.

Gli incontri settimanali con Stiles continuavano, ma in caffetteria e stavano diventando sempre più brevi e superficiali – evitavano entrambi di guardarsi in faccia.

Scott ormai non lo chiamava più quando il branco aveva problemi con delle creature sovrannaturali attratte del Nemeton.

Derek stava cominciando a chiedersi se per caso era la vita in cui era un licantropo a essere un costrutto della sua mente: magari la vita in cui era umano era quella vera e lui stava impazzendo e sognava di essere un licantropo; forse quello era un modo per sublimare il senso di fallimento di tutte le occasioni perse.

Comunque però entrambe le sue vite facevano abbastanza schifo.

Quando si sedette sullo sgabello della cucina, Peter abbassò lo testa per incrociare lo sguardo con il suo, lo fissò serio.

«Derek, ci sei ancora?»

Lui schioccò la lingua, stanco. «Credo di sì».

«E dove sei?»

«Di sicuro dove non dovrei essere».

Peter sospirò più esausto di lui e cominciò a preparargli da mangiare armeggiando con una padella. Derek pensò distrattamente che Cora non avrebbe dovuto dare una copia delle chiavi del loro appartamento a Peter per fargli fare da baby-sitter, era stato un colpo basso.

Lo zio lo interrogò con fare casuale quanto critico. «Dove tieni il sale?»

Derek capì dove volesse andare a parare, ma non ci rifletté più di tanto prima di rispondergli. «Sulla mensola a destra di fronte il piano cottura».

«Per caso hai un tagliere più grande?»

«Sì, lo trovi in basso a sinistra».

«Hai ancora del pane?»

«Ne dovrei ancora avere abbastanza: ieri Laura mi ha portato dei panini che ha fatto la signora Callister».

Peter sospirò a fondo, spense i fornelli e si voltò verso di lui. «Derek, tu non hai né una mensola su cui tieni il sale, né un tagliere più grande, e Laura è…»

«Morta» concluse Derek per lui passandosi le mani sul volto.

«Continui a confondere le due vite e non stai facendo nulla per mantenere una presa migliore sulla realtà. Perché?»

«Non lo so… No, anzi» sorrise sarcastico, «la vuoi la verità?»

«Sono tutto orecchi».

«Non riesco a capire perché mai dovrei sforzarmi di andare avanti quando tutto quello che faccio è inutile! Se in passato avessi fatto altre scelte, avrei fallito lo stesso! Mi sento del tutto impotente contro il destino e sono anche fottutamente _stanco_ : non ce la faccio più a sentirmi addosso il peso di due intere vite di miseria, me ne bastava solo una!»

«Vuoi compiere una scelta definitiva?» gli domandò Peter, privo d’espressioni.

«Non lo so! Voglio soltanto che tutto questo finisca!» sbottò furioso e frustrato.

Peter strinse le labbra in una linea sottile, espirò a fondo e tornò ai fornelli con gesti lenti. «So che è passato quasi un anno e che la tua resistenza è al limite, ma non ucciderti, ok?» gli mormorò atono. «Evita questa scelta, continua a combattere».

Derek grugnì lamentoso e sarcastico, incrociò le braccia sul tavolo per usarle come cuscino per la testa; _si appisolò_ e sognò di prepararsi la cena nell’altra vita.

Poco dopo Peter lo svegliò picchiettandogli un dito sul braccio e lo costrinse a mangiare.

  


Un giorno Derek incrociò per caso Stiles e Allison al supermercato. Marito e moglie si prendevano in giro facendo la spesa: Stiles le diceva che un giorno sarebbe riuscito a essere più forzuto e coordinato di lei e lei ridendo gli diceva di cominciare pure ad allenarsi fin da subito riempiendogli le braccia di bottiglie da due litri; Stiles le chiedeva di aiutarlo almeno a sistemarsi gli occhiali che gli stavano scivolando in avanti e lei glieli spingeva indietro sul naso, sorrideva e poi gli schioccava un bacio sulle labbra.

Alle loro dita le fedi nuziali brillavano sotto le luci fredde del supermercato.

Derek era rimasto a debita distanza da loro: non si era fatto vedere, era andato subito alla cassa per uscire da lì.

Non sapeva se essere geloso o invidioso. Se l’era indubbiamente cercata, però.

Il tempo passò in modo pigro e grigio, regalandogli un costante dolore sordo al petto e un senso di vuoto incolmabile che non l’abbandonava mai.

Poco più di tre anni dopo, però, restò un po’ sconcertato quando Stiles gli disse che lui e Allison avevano deciso di comune accordo di divorziare.

«Non ha funzionato» mormorò a Derek, passandosi una mano sulla fronte e con gli occhi lucidi; era venuto a trovarlo a casa e Derek gli stava offrendo tutto l’ascolto possibile. «Non hai idea di quanto volessimo che funzionasse! Pensavamo che stesse andando bene… siamo sempre così rilassati e sereni quando siamo insieme… sapevamo di non essere _profondamente innamorati_ , ma credevamo che potesse bastare, che avremmo costruito qualcosa che ci sostenesse per sempre!» e stava piangendo, adesso. «Adoro Allison, è ancora al centro dei miei giorni perché è l’unica cosa che mi fa stare bene e che mi dà serenità, ma non sono _felice_ con lei e non sono in grado di _renderla felice_! Non posso tenerla ancora legata a me!»

Stiles era lacerato dal senso del fallimento e Allison, a quanto diceva Cora, era altrettanto a pezzi perché consapevole che neanche lei riusciva a rendere felice Stiles e tra l’altro come lui temeva di perdere anche la loro amicizia.

Tutto il loro gruppo di amici s’intristì parecchio per la fine del loro matrimonio, mentre il resto della città stavolta di fronte a questo divorzio restò indifferente.

Stiles tornò a vivere da solo e provò a ricomporre i pezzi della sua ex vita da scapolo, anche se scoprì di soffrire la solitudine più del previsto: Allison non era stata solo sua moglie, era anche una sua amica e la sua miglior complice – e sperava potesse rimanerlo ancora – e ogni sua abitudine sapeva ancora di lei; così non era strano che Stiles spesso cenasse a casa dei propri amici. Iniziò anche a mangiare di frequente da Derek.

Derek era dispiaciuto perché Stiles non aveva potuto avere il proprio lieto fine, ma era anche turbato dal suo istinto di toccare il più possibile Stiles e amareggiato dalle loro pessime tempistiche: si era sentiva un verme alla sola idea di approfittare della situazione per provare a riconquistarlo, anche perché tutto ciò che ormai lui eStiles potevano essere insieme era solo un cumulo di occasioni perse al sapore di cenere.

Non c’era niente di più triste che amare qualcuno per anni ed essere coscienti di non essersi mai incontrati nel tempo giusto e di aver perso ogni occasione utile.

Trascorrevano le loro serate insieme bevendo birra e commentando delle partite di basket; erano caduti in una routine quasi confortevole e forse era meglio essere presenti così l’uno nella vita dell’altro che essere piuttosto del tutto assenti.

Alle volte dopo cena si sedevano fuori sulla scala antincendio del palazzo a osservare le luci giallognole della città; una di quelle sere, Stiles gli parlò della propria malinconia e solitudine con uno sguardo perso e con la voce piena di incertezze.

«Non so perché, ma alle volte mi sento come se mi mancasse _tutto_ , e non ho neanche idea di cosa sia di preciso questa sorta di _tutto_ generico! E lo so che ogni tanto ti senti anche tu così, te lo leggo in faccia… Io… Abbiamo già perso tutto quello che potevamo perdere, abbiamo alle nostre spalle dei lutti, un divorzio a testa e un lavoro che sembra essere diventato una routine noiosa: cosa abbiamo ancora da perdere? Perché alle volte ho la sensazione che mi manchi ancora qualcosa e che quando capirò finalmente di cosa si tratta sarà troppo tardi e l’avrò già persa?»

Derek non ebbe il coraggio di rispondere a quella domanda, perché tanto lo sapevano bene entrambi che si stavano prendendo in giro a vicenda, lo sapevano già cos’era ciò che avevano perso: l’occasione di stare insieme.

Il tempo era volato via, gli anni erano sfuggiti dalle loro dita ferendoli in modo inaspettato con dei tagli come se fossero fogli di carta nuova e rigida, e la codardia aveva fatto tutto il resto.

Avrebbero potuto essere qualcos’altro che due amici che spesso cadono in confortevoli silenzi, ma ancora una volta avevano fallito.

  


Derek aprì gli occhi e scoprì di essere sveglio nella sua vita da licantropo e che fossero le nove di sera: ormai aveva perso del tutto il senso del tempo e dormiva agli orari più disparati, saltando i pasti e rifiutandosi di uscire di casa.

Si sentiva soffocare e gli altri sembravano non capirlo – _tranne Stiles_. Non poteva neanche _fidarsi_ degli altri, perché non sapeva più chi di loro fosse reale e _ancora vivo_. Non ce la faceva più, doveva mettere una fine a tutto, possibilmente prima che Cora e Peter rientrassero nell’appartamento e cercassero di fermarlo: prese le chiavi della macchina e corse via.

Non sapeva dove andare, non sapeva se per sfogarsi in modo masochistico fosse meglio correre per la riserva come un licantropo fino a perdere se stesso e la propria umanità – così gli Argent avrebbero dovuto abbatterlo e tutto sarebbe finito – o se fosse meglio correre in macchina come un umano, accelerando nella notte fino a non poter più frenare in tempo al primo ostacolo, fino a schiantarsi e morire.

Stava succedendo, doveva scegliere quale fra le due vite vivere, ma gli sembravano entrambe due incubi e sperava davvero che morire in una delle due almeno lo portasse a una soluzione.

Quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare fu quasi tentato di afferrarlo e buttarlo fuori dal finestrino, ma vedere il nome di Stiles sullo schermo lo fece desistere; imprecò fra i denti un paio di volte e poi rispose.

«Sto andando via» esordì, intuendo cosa Stiles volesse sapere.

«Derek, _dove sei_? Cora mi ha chiamato chiedendomi se tu fossi da me, dove…» si fermò. «Sei in macchina?»

«Sto lasciando Beacon Hills» rispose coinciso, e in fondo era vero, anche se non stava lasciando soltanto la città…

«Oh mio Dio, Derek, _fermati_! Accosta, ok?»

«Stiles…»

«Non credere che io non immagini cosa tu stia pensando di fare!» gli gridò rabbioso.

Derek esitò appena, poi l’accontentò e si fermò sul ciglio della strada. Fuori pioveva e il cielo scuro era illuminato ogni tanto da lampi che lo rendevano violaceo; l’acqua battente faceva sembrare l’abitacolo l’interno di una grancassa suonata con violenza. «Sono fermo» esalò, e tirò su col naso; sentì Stiles sospirare sollevato.

«Dio, Derek! Non puoi darla vinta alla maledizione e provare una soluzione così estrema!... Tu… devi pensare anche a Cora, ok? E, non avrei mai immaginato che un giorno avrei detto una cosa simile, ma pensa anche _a Peter_!»

«Credi davvero ancora che si tratti di una maledizione?» ribatté Derek, frustrato, arrabbiato e con la voce incrinata. «Tutto questo è reale, Stiles?»

«Ho delle teorie, va bene?» gli ritorse Stiles con tono più fermo e serio. «Ho delle _cose_ che mi ripeto sempre a voce alta in dei momenti simili per ritrovare la calma e ritornare alla _vera_ realtà. Ti va di ascoltarle?»

Derek sospirò – e si accorse che il proprio respiro era tremante – si passò una mano sulla fronte e poi si arrese. «Sono tutto orecchi» gli disse sarcastico.

«Prima di tutto, in questa vita – quella in cui tu sei un licantropo – _tutti_ sanno che siamo vittime di una maledizione e ricordano come noi perché e quando ci è stata scagliata» trasse un respiro profondo. «Poi. _Qui_ siamo _coscienti_ di essere stati _entrambi_ maledetti: in quale fottuto sogno due persone s’incontrano e si dicono di essere coscienti di stare sognando?»

«Potrebbe essere un costrutto del nostro subconscio» insisté Derek.

«Stiamo facendo tutti e due lo stesso sogno, Derek! Da quasi un anno!» urlò disperato. «Sogniamo le stesse maledette cose, ognuno dal proprio punto di vista, e ciò non sarebbe possibile se non per via di una maledizione! In quella vita non siamo coscienti di stare sognando, in questa _sì_ : _questa_ è la nostra vera vita! _Questa_ è la realtà!»

«Stiles…»

«No, Derek, ascoltami, vediamo di parlarci in modo chiaro, vuoi?»

Derek stava odiando sentire la voce di Stiles tremare. «Ok» esalò.

«Quale delle due vite detesti di più? Perché lo scopo della maledizione è proprio questo: farci vedere che in qualsiasi modo fossero andate le cose, saremmo stati fottuti lo stesso e avremmo avuto una vita di merda. L’obiettivo è farci impazzire con l’idea di non avere una via di scampo dal fallimento. Quindi dimmi, qual è la peggiore delle due opzioni? Quale delle due vite ti fa più male?»

«Stiles, non…» Derek trattenne il fiato e sbatté la testa all’indietro contro il sedile della macchina, chiuse gli occhi. «Ci sono cose che qui mi mancano, ma ci sono altre che invece lì mi mancano» ammise con voce roca.

«Conosco la sensazione» lo rassicurò Stiles, «la provo anch’io. Lì alle volte mi manca Scott, ma certe volte qui mi manca Allison» confessò con una risata isterica. «E tu lo sai _perché_ mi manca Allison…»

Derek a occhi chiusi fece una smorfia e sbatté la mano sul volante, gli tornò in mente un’immagine dell’ _altro_ Stiles a ventisette anni, con indosso una camicia un po’ stropicciata, un gilet slacciato e una cravatta allentata, sorridente come non lo vedeva _da anni_.

« _Qui_ mi manca Laura» mormorò Derek, «ma _lì_ Peter non mi parla più da quando avevo sedici anni, e non hai idea di quanto questo faccia male, perché ogni volta che lui per caso mi guarda in faccia è come se mi pugnalasse per quello che ho fatto alla nostra famiglia. Mi manca Peter, perché anche se _qui_ ha ucciso Laura, mi ha perdonato, e questo è _pazzesco_ » sorrise amaro, «anche perché _io_ invece non ho mai perdonato _lui_ per Laura».

«Dimmi qualcosa di reale, Derek…»

«Di reale in quale delle due vite?»

«In entrambe».

Derek si guardò intorno inspirando a fondo e provando a mandar giù con forza il groppo che sentiva in gola, ma non ci riuscì e continuò a tacere.

«Derek?» lo richiamò Stiles piano.

«Non so cosa…» cercò di dire, ma non riuscì a proseguire.

«Mi manchi» esalò Stiles, «in modo diverso, ma mi manchi in entrambe le vite» gli confessò con nel tono della voce un sorriso nervoso. «Ne potremmo parlare, Derek, _per favore_?»

Lui si passò una mano sul volto. «Questo potrebbe essere tutto un trucco di qualcuno per farci male, per farci credere di avere ancora una possibilità…»

«Una possibilità per cosa? Per essere felici? _Per stare insieme_?»

Derek lo stava sentendo piangere e quello non era affatto giusto. «Odio non incontrarti mai nel momento più appropriato delle nostre fottute vite. _Due_ fottute vite».

«Perché mai _adesso_ non può essere il momento più appropriato?» gli ribatté Stiles, esasperato e frustrato. «No, Derek, dimmelo, perché mai non _adesso_? Sono ancora una volta troppo giovane? Ancora una volta ti ricordo un’altra persona e non lo trovi giusto nei miei confronti? O forse perché pure stavolta ti ritieni troppo incasinato e sbagliato per me? _Dimmelo_!»

Derek sbatté di nuovo la mano sul volante, strinse le labbra e trattenne il fiato: sentiva un dolore inspiegabile, non capiva neanche bene cosa gli stesse facendo più male e da dove provenisse tutto quel dolore. «Stiles…»

«Derek, per favore…» lo supplicò. «Mi manchi. E tutto è così confuso e fottutamente incasinato… Ho paura di dormire la notte e non so come potrò mai continuare a vivere in questo modo, ma _ti prego_ … l’unica cosa di cui sono certo è che mi manchi».

Derek ricordò _l’altro_ Stiles al suo ultimo anno al college, di una sera in cui al telefono gli disse con un’ironia piena di malinconia e con un vago risentimento «Forse perché mi manchi», e Derek subito dopo aveva stretto nel pugno le chiavi della macchina perché sapeva che quella era l’occasione giusta per correre dall’ _altro_ Stiles e dirgli che gli mancava anche lui, che adesso che aveva divorziato era il momento giusto per provare _finalmente_ a stare insieme e smetterla di rincorrersi.

Non l’aveva fatto.

«Derek?» lo richiamò di nuovo Stiles, in ansia.

Lui inspirò a fondo. «Resta lì». Non gli diede il tempo di aggiungere altro, chiuse la chiamata e rimise in moto.

C’erano centinaia di cose sbagliate nelle sua vita, aveva compiuto un errore clamoroso dopo l’altro, si era sempre ostinato a rimettere le cose apposto nella maniera errata e la testardaggine non gli aveva mai portato nulla di buono… ma Stiles… non riusciva a non provare a mettere a posto i pezzi del loro rapporto pur sapendo che poteva essere sbagliato, non gli importava se ciò potesse rivelarsi un errore clamoroso: Stiles gli mancava, era la sua unica certezza.

Si fermò davanti la porta di casa sua, sentì l’unico cuore presente lì dentro – quello di Stiles – battere all’impazzata per l’ansia, e non appena scese dall’auto, Stiles uscì fuori spalancando la porta e gli urlò sconvolto e preoccupato «Mi vuoi morto?! Non riattaccarmi in faccia così mai più! Cos’hai intenzione di fare, Derek? Io non…»

Derek non lo fece finire: marciò verso di lui, lo spinse indietro per farlo rientrare in casa, chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e infine gli prese il viso fra le mani per baciarlo sulla bocca.

Stiles restò fermo e sorpreso per un lungo attimo, poi iniziò a ricambiarlo con impeto e movimenti un po’ impacciati, perché quello era il _vero_ Stiles, aveva diciotto anni e non trenta, era ancora inesperto, immaturo e con i propri difetti non ancora smussati, e quello era il loro _vero_ primo bacio.

Derek fece qualche passo indietro alla cieca per appoggiarsi alla porta di spalle e trascinò con sé Stiles, senza separare la bocca dalla sua. Continuarono a baciarsi sulla bocca, sul mento, sul collo, _ovunque_ per quella che sembrò una piacevole eternità; Derek stringeva a sé Stiles e lui premeva il proprio corpo contro il suo, si toccavano le spalle e i capelli e ogni tanto si lasciavano scappare dei sospiri. E tutto quello non poteva essere altro che _reale._

Derek poggiò la fronte sulla sua. «Questo è reale» fu la prima cosa che gli disse. «Tu e io, _insieme_ , fa parte della realtà».

Stiles gli annuì piano. «È una cosa vera».

«E non voglio rinunciarci o lasciarmela scappare».

«Neanch’io».

«Anche se sono ancora terrorizzato quanto te» mormorò infine Derek, infilando di nuovo le dita fra i suoi capelli. «Questa è la nostra unica e vera possibilità. E io ti amo».

Stiles gli replicò baciandolo a lungo sulla bocca per poi sussurrargli all’orecchio e contro il collo che l’amava anche lui e che era un idiota. Derek sbuffò un sorriso, Stiles si separò un po’ da lui e lo prese per mano per portarlo in camera sua.

Stiles gli tolse la giacca bagnata dalla pioggia e lo spinse piano a sedersi sul letto; poi, prima di sistemarsi di fronte a lui, prese il proprio cellulare e chiamò Cora per avvertirla che adesso fosse tutto a posto e che Derek era con lui.

Derek lo ascoltò parlare posando la testa contro la sua spalla, e Stiles gli accarezzò la nuca e i capelli dicendo a Cora «Sta bene. _Stiamo_ meglio, adesso».

Quando chiuse la chiamata, Stiles insinuò la testa nell’incavo del collo di Derek strusciando in modo buffo la punta del naso freddo contro la sua pelle e strappandogli così un sorriso.

«Mi hai spaventato a morte» mormorò Stiles, serio. «Non pensare mai più di ucciderti».

«Mi dispiace» gli replicò fra un piccolo bacio e l’altro sul collo e sul viso. «Non perderò il senso della realtà mai più».

«Sarà meglio per te» gli ribatté sospirando stanco e con un velo d’ironia, rialzandosi appena dal materasso per sistemarsi meglio contro di lui e fra le sue gambe; Derek l’afferrò per i fianchi per stringerlo di più a sé e continuò a baciarlo e toccarlo e a _lasciarsi_ toccare e baciare per acquisire piano e con naturalezza il peso _reale_ di tutti quei piccoli gesti che adesso potevano fare.

«Sai» parlò Stiles a bassa voce, «certi momenti vorrei che la parte del nostro sogno in cui ti ho conosciuto da bambino fosse vera: so che suona strano dirlo, ma la maledizione mi ha portato anche qualcosa di buono, e non solo te… anche Paige» gli tremò appena la voce, «perché anche se poi lei è morta, anche se questa è stata una situazione ipotetica, lei in qualche modo mi ha dato tanto. È stata la sorella che non ho mai avuto e credo che nonostante tutto la porterò sempre dentro di me» si indicò con un gesto esitante il cuore. «Così come porterò sempre con me la maniera in cui tu mi hai aiutato quando ero piccolo, quegli attimi in cui mi hai fatto sentire normale e non un bizzarro ragazzino iperattivo, quando ho capito che finalmente potevo parlare con qualcuno estraneo alla mia famiglia…»

«Stiles» lo fermò, provando a sciogliere un po’ dell’imbarazzo in cui il ragazzo stava cadendo, «ti capisco. In sogno ho avuto l’opportunità di veder crescere Cora, di passare molto più tempo con Laura… La maledizione ha creato delle situazioni diverse e inesistenti, ma le persone erano uguali» gli ricordò. «È normale sentirsi così e provare emozioni contrastanti».

«Credo di essermi innamorato di te sia per merito della vicinanza a cui ci ha costretto la maledizione, sia per le parti di te che ho scoperto "incontrandoti" da bambino grazie a Paige» gli confessò Stiles.

«Ma questo non vuol dire che quello che proviamo sia falso o indotto in modo malvagio» sottolineò Derek.

Stiles scosse la testa. «No, no, affatto! Questo è reale…» gli prese il viso fra le mani, «così _fottutamente_ reale…» lo baciò sulla bocca a lungo.

Derek gli accarezzò gli zigomi con pollici, fissando preoccupato le sue occhiaie. «Hai dormito poco in questi giorni» constatò in ansia per le sue condizioni.

Stiles sbuffò una risata nervosa. «Quest’ultima settimana l’ho vissuta in maniera opposta alla tua: tu cercavi di dormire sempre, io invece provavo a non cedere al sonno… Te l’ho detto: ho avuto paura di addormentarmi, non sapevo e non so tuttora cos’altro ci riserverà in futuro la maledizione per torturarci… ed ero in ansia perché pensavo che tu da un momento all’altro avresti potuto fare la cazzata che per poco oggi non hai fatto» concluse con un pizzico di sarcasmo.

«Ti va di dormire insieme?» gli propose Derek.

Stiles lo fissò perplesso. «Non l’abbiamo mai fatto… sei sicuro?»

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Pensi di riuscire a dormire più tranquillo sapendo che al risveglio mi vedrai senza alcun problema?» "E che saremo insieme" aggiunse col pensiero.

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso a labbra strette e gli annuì. «Sì». Gli schioccò un bacio sulla bocca e si sistemarono sotto le coperte per passare la notte insieme.

Si rifugiarono l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro senza la minima esitazione e Derek si lasciò avvolgere dal tenue e dolce languore che nella realtà gli procurava la vicinanza fisica con Stiles: non c’era nulla di erotico in quello, sentiva solo l’esigenza fisica di toccare costantemente con mano la loro connessione, di trovare del conforto in lui, ed era una sensazione che lo rasserenava e gli scaldava il cuore. Gli dava l’impressione che forse potesse essere addirittura felice.

«Ci vediamo al risveglio?» gli mormorò Stiles contro la spalla.

«Ci vediamo al risveglio».

  


Quando Derek aprì gli occhi, notò subito che c’era qualcosa di strano: non avvertiva il solito senso di spossatezza che da undici mesi a questa parte provava sempre al risveglio.

Aggrottò la fronte provando a riportare alla memoria degli strascichi di sogno.

Non riuscì a ricordare _niente_.

 _Non aveva sognato niente_.

Ne rimase così sorpreso che scattò a sedere trattenendo il fiato in gola, svegliando accidentalmente Stiles che era aggrappato stretto a lui.

Stiles emise un debole lamento e si stropicciò gli occhi. «Che succede?» biascicò con la voce impastata dal sonno.

Derek gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo scosse con urgenza. «Stiles, apri gli occhi! Guardarmi! Ti ricordi cos’hai sognato stanotte?»

Lui aggrottò la fronte e lo guardò perplesso per un lungo attimo, ci rifletté sopra e infine gli rispose mormorando meravigliato. «Non ho fatto alcun sogno. La maledizione è stata spezzata» realizzò.

Derek rise poggiando la fronte contro la sua. «È finita! Non so come, ma _è finita_!»

Stiles urlò festoso e gli allacciò le braccia al collo, con così tanto impeto che finirono per cadere a terra rotolando giù dal letto, e Derek sbatté la testa contro il comodino.

«Oh mio Dio!» gemette Stiles. «La maledizione ti ha risparmiato, ma io ti ho quasi ucciso! Stai bene?»

Lui rise isterico, anche se felice. «Stiles, sono un licantropo, non sarà lo spigolo del tuo comodino a farmi fuori!»

Lui si ostinò a cercare danni fra i suoi capelli. «Con la sfiga che abbiamo, non si può sapere mai, ma a parte questo… oh mio Dio!» ripeté, abbracciandolo di nuovo. « _Siamo salvi_!»

«Già» ricambiò la sua stretta sorridendo contro il suo collo; si sentiva gli occhi lucidi e non riusciva a smettere di respirare a pieni polmoni l’odore reale di Stiles e la ritrovata libertà: nessun sogno gli avrebbe mai più imposto di rivivere uno sbaglio, un orrore o un dolore, nessuna situazione fittizia gli avrebbe mai più condizionato l’umore o dato un dispiacere non richiesto.

«Non riesco ancora a crederci» disse Stiles con voce commossa.

Derek sorrise furbo al suo orecchio. «Pensa, adesso potrai tornare a sognare di andare nudo a scuola».

Stiles rise e poi gli morse la spalla. «Ne farei anche a meno!»

«Spero solo che Peter non ci prenda in giro dicendo che abbiamo spezzato la maledizione con "la forza del vero amore umano"» borbottò Derek, continuando a stringerlo a sé nonostante fossero ancora seduti scomodi sul pavimento freddo.

Stiles ridacchiò divertito. «Non siamo stati così disneyani! Penso che ciò che ha spezzato la maledizione sia stata la realizzazione di qualcosa che era nato nel sogno, o almeno in parte: abbiamo creato un paradosso» gli spiegò, «abbiamo portato nel reale qualcosa che faceva parte del sogno».

«Peter dirà lo stesso di avere avuto in parte ragione».

«Che si fotta» ribatté Stiles seccato; Derek rise e lo spinse a tornare a letto sotto le coperte, perché erano mesi e mesi che nessuno di loro due rideva in modo così spensierato, ed era un’eternità che desiderava tenere Stiles solo per sé il più a lungo possibile.

Avrebbero avuto poi tutto il tempo del mondo per mandare insieme al diavolo Peter, e magari prima avrebbero anche fatto colazione.

  


La cappa grigia di umore triste e cupo che era scesa su tutto il branco andò via insieme alla maledizione.

Stiles decise di non dire mai a Scott e Allison cos’aveva sognato, ma grazie all’assenza del proseguimento del resto di quella vita alternativa – che gli avrebbe imposto altri malumori, incertezze e imbarazzi – riuscì a distendere meglio i loro rapporti e ad affrontarli in modo più limpido perché poteva finalmente vedere tutto in maniera più chiara.

Derek scambiò anche un paio di chiacchiere con Chris, parlando in modo più aperto di alcune questioni si erano posti dentro al labirinto e cercando di appianare delle vecchie discussioni. Inoltre, Derek poté dare una risposta definitiva alla domanda che Chris gli aveva posto nel labirinto: "Devi fare una scelta. Io ho scelto di non essere più ‘normale’, di _restare_. Tu sei tornato, ma vuoi _restare_?"

Derek aveva scelto di restare, per il branco e _per Stiles._

Peter però non si allontanò di un solo passo dalla vita dei suoi nipoti: grazie alla maledizione si era avvicinato di più a Derek e Cora, e ne approfittò per restare invadente così come lo era stato in quegli ultimi mesi, tant’è che fratello e sorella, per provare a toglierselo di torno, decisero di cambiare appartamento di proposito andando a vivere ognuno per conto proprio – senza mai più dargli le loro chiavi.

Scott si rivelò talmente supportivo nei confronti di Stiles e Derek da essere quasi inquietante. Cora, invece, spesso li osservava sorridendo compiaciuta.

Nel suo nuovo appartamento, Derek poté avere la prima volta con Stiles che aveva sempre sperato di poter avere: piena di attenzioni ma anche dell’imbarazzo e dell’inesperienza di Stiles, passionale ma densa di adorazione.

Ne parlarono della prima volta che invece avevano avuto nel sogno – e Stiles precisò che era interessato a ripetere parecchie cose che avevano fatto quella fatidica notte – e concordarono che era stata di una bellezza propria ma che nessuno dei due l’avrebbe mai vista del tutto come parte della loro vera storia.

Ogni tanto giocavano a basket insieme al campetto reale di Beacon Hills, e Stiles si lamentava sempre di come rispetto al sogno fosse fuori allenamento, ma non si arrendeva e provava a stare al passo con Derek, che lo prendeva in giro e provava a distrarlo sfiorandolo in maniera poco innocente.

Avevano anche ammesso che ormai Paige sarebbe stata per sempre un lutto che avevano in comune, e che anche se ciò dall’esterno poteva sembrare strano o inquietante per loro non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Certo, la loro non era una storia perfetta o ideale, erano consapevoli che la maledizione aveva portato il loro rapporto ad assumere una sfumatura di dipendenza reciproca un po’ preoccupante, e che di tanto in tanto nei loro atteggiamenti c’erano tracce di morbosità e paranoia, ma erano tutto ciò di cui avevano costante bisogno e non smettevano mai di rasserenarsi a vicenda. E soprattutto di essere l’uno l’ancora dell’altro.

Derek sorrideva fissando Stiles provare a tirare a canestro, lo prendeva in giro dicendogli di tornare a darsi al lacrosse e lui gli rivolgeva un gestaccio mugugnando un’offesa; Derek rideva, lo strattonava a sé e lo baciava al centro del campetto alla luce del sole. Nella _realtà_.

Insieme erano _imperfettamente perfetti_ , sinceri e trasparenti con loro stessi e i loro sentimenti, e Derek ormai aveva imparato bene che questa era l’unica cosa che contava alla **fine**.

  


"I'm here I'm now I'm ready

holding on tight

don't give away the end

the one thing that stays mine"

 _23_ – Jimmy Eat World [@](http://youtu.be/3AlHjb0xpIE) YouTube


End file.
